


Три момента вечности

by alfredcorvus



Series: Вечность [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 58,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. США. Флорида 1988 год. После того как Кирк, Спок и МакКой решили изменить свою жизнь, отправившись на край Америки, им пришлось пройти через многое, ведь не всегда все идет по плану.<br/>Сиквел к "Году на пороге вечности"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1988-1989

**Author's Note:**

> Мы не смогли оставить этот мир и героев, так что планируется три части с промежутками в пять лет. Встречаются отсылки к реально существующим местам, людям, вещам. Для лучшего восприятия можете посмотреть альбомы для каждой части, ссылка на которые указана в начале соответсвующей части.  
> Текст не бечен.

http://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157641573407043/

5 сентября 1988  
Начало осени во Флориде заслуженно называют «сезоном ураганов», и местные жители терпеть не могут этот период. На улице стоит невыносимая духота, сопровождающаяся дождями, а порой и сильными грозами и ветрами. Словом, это точно не лучшее время для путешествий по штату.  
Когда на горизонте показался подержанный пикап, небо окончательно затянули тучи, а кое-где сверкали молнии. В редких домах, попадавшихся по пути, несмотря на вечернее время, не горел свет, что наводило на мысли о том, что либо люди здесь ложатся спать уж слишком рано, либо из-за грозы была повреждена местная подстанция. Ни то, ни другое не внушало оптимизма. Орландо не показался им таким привлекательным городом, как сообщалось туристических буклетах, что уж говорить о его пригороде.  
Машина затормозила на первом же перекрестке. Водитель объяснил, что дальше дорогу размыло, и есть большая вероятность застрять, а перспектива провести здесь остаток дня его не привлекает. Распрощавшись со своими попутчиками, наспех выгрузившими вещи из пикапа, он развернул машину и вскоре вовсе скрылся из виду.  
– Ну и что теперь делать будем? – первым подал голос молодой человек, оглядываясь по сторонам.  
– Джим, а у нас, по-твоему, варианты есть? Пойдем, посмотрим, что вообще есть в этой дыре.  
– Тебя что-то не устраивает, Леонард? – худощавый брюнет, стоящий впереди уже взвалил на плечи рюкзак и бодро зашагал вдоль дороги. Остальные поплелись за ним.  
– Да ты оглянись! Тут одни сараи стоят, и ты еще спрашиваешь, что меня не устраивает? – на ходу проворчал Лен.  
– Ой, да ладно тебе, по-моему, здесь, эм… милень… – фразу оборвали череда звуков и ругательств, а затем послышался звук падения.  
Спок и МакКой, синхронно обернувшись, увидели Кирка, растянувшегося в грязи.  
– Джимми, черт возьми! – Леонард, поставив сумки на землю, быстро подошел к другу. – Опять? Ну чего разлегся, давай поднимайся, – он протянул ему руку.  
– Все нормально. Сам поднимусь, – Джим отпихнул Леонарда и кое-как встал на ноги.   
– Дай я посмотрю на тебя, – Боунс аккуратно взял Джима за подбородок и повернул голову. – Ну охренеть можно! Мало того, что ты теперь весь в грязи, так еще и нос разбил.  
– Прекрати, я же сказал, все нормально! – он нагнулся за все еще валявшимися на дороге сумками, но кровь из носа пошла только сильней.  
– Дай сюда, нужно обработать тебе нос.  
– Леонард, мне кажется, целесообразней будет сделать это в доме. Тут негигиенично. А пока вот, – Спок вынул из кармана носовой платок и протянул Джиму. – Он чистый, можно пока вытереть кровь.  
– Спасибо, – Кирк запрокинул голову и недовольно покосился на МакКоя. – Хватит уже бегать вокруг меня как курица с яйцом. Такое ощущение, что мне никогда нос не разбивали. И давайте уже найдем этот чертов дом, я вымок до нитки! – не дожидаясь ответа, он подхватил сумку и зашагал дальше.  
– Эй, потише, и под ноги смотри. Не хватало только, чтобы ты еще раз землю носом пропахал!   
– Да ты уж определись – мне или под ноги смотреть или голову запрокинуть?  
Леонард проигнорировал вопрос и повернулся уже к Грейсону:  
– Ну и какой из этих сараев наш?  
– Леонард, это нормальные дома… По крайней мере из того, что мы можем позволить, – процедил Спок сквозь зубы, даже его уже нервировало то, в каком раздражении пребывал МакКой большую половину их поездки.  
– Ладно, я повторю вопрос. Так какой из этих сараев наш?  
– Если ты так не доверяешь моему выбору, мог бы сам всем этим заниматься. А насчет того, какой из них наш, то тот с табличкой «Продано», там еще апельсиновое дерево стоит у подъездной дорожки.  
Леонард снова что-то проворчал в ответ и пошел вперед. Джим и Спок, обменявшись сочувственными взглядами, потащились следом.  
За столько дней пути они все жутко устали, автомобильные переезды их вымотали тем более. Чем глубже они продвигались на юг, тем тяжелей было переносить стоящую жару, а потом затяжные ливни. А уж с тех пор, как они пересекли Джорджию, МакКой развлекался только тем, что гавкал на них всю дорогу, цепляясь к каждой мелочи. И раньше его характер оставлял желать лучшего, а теперь был просто невыносим. Все знали, что он ненавидит перемены, но не думали что на столько.  
– Ну, вот и пришли, кажется, – Джим указал на прибитую к забору табличку, гласившую, что этот участок снят с продажи. Он обернулся и ободряюще улыбнулся друзьям. Учитывая, что его лицо все еще было в крови, выглядело это жутковато. Боунс был все так же хмур, а Спок обижен на него за то, что он заранее прозвал их дом «сараем».  
– Ну чего вы стоите, пошли внутрь!  
Снаружи дом выглядел довольно небольшим, но, зайдя внутрь, Кирк удивился, сколько же там на самом деле места, особенно по сравнению с их квартирой в Сиэтле. В пустом помещении их шаги и голоса отдавались эхом, а невыкрашенные светлые стены только увеличивали пространство.  
Джим первым вошел в дом, пока Леонард и Спок о чем-то тихо спорили на крыльце. Тут же скинув сумки у порога, он принялся осматривать дом.  
Большую часть первого этажа занимала гостиная, совмещённая с кухней. Это Джим определил по старой плите, стоявшей в углу, которую бывшие хозяева видимо решили даже не забирать. Теперь Джеймсу стало понятно, почему этот добротный дом достался им по смехотворной цене. Несомненно, это была заслуга Спока, который потратил уйму времени, чтобы подобрать дом, устраивающий всех троих и подходящий по цене. Теперь же стало понятно что, во-первых, хозяева вывезли отсюда все подчистую. А во-вторых, присмотревшись, стало понятно, что он был не так хорош как с виду: кое-где прогнили половицы, а на стенах виднелись разводы от воды, видимо крыша тоже была не в порядке.  
Спок с Леонардом, закончив переругиваться, наконец, зашли гостиную. Джим решил осмотреть второй этаж, но стоило ему ступить на шаткую лестницу, как ступеньки угрожающе затрещали. Сзади послышался недовольный голос МакКоя:  
– Джим, не лезь наверх! Не хватало только, чтобы ты шею сломал, – послышались какие-то щелчки, а затем еще более раздраженное восклицание. – Отлично, еще и света нет! Просто прекрасно!  
– Леонард, ты же видел, что в округе окна не горят, и гроза на улице. Не говори, что отсутствие света для тебя новость, а с проводкой здесь все в порядке. Я об этом спрашивал у риэлтора...  
– Блин, Лен, я так хочу посмотреть, что наверху. Я же тебе не ребенок маленький, смогу сам спуститься-подняться.  
– Да, черт возьми! Делай, что хочешь, только сначала на лестницу посмотри, все ступеньки прогнили, а кое-где их вообще не хватает. А тут еще и темень вокруг.  
– Да все будет нормально! – Кирк, пропустив мимо ушей недовольство Боунса, ловко поднялся наверх. Смотреть там, правда, было не на что. Все такие же пустые комнаты. Пара спален и ванная. Чтобы еще больше не распалять МакКоя, уже через пару минут Джим спустился вниз, где Спок с Леном осматривали комнаты.  
– Не знаю, у кого Спок этот дом купил, но явно у каких-то жлобов, они даже камин разобрали, только полюбуйся.  
Джим вернулся в гостиную, в которую уже перетащили вещи из коридора. Пока что гостиная Кирку понравилась больше всего: просторное помещение с большими окнами, выходящими на дорогу, разобранный камин напротив двери и высокие потолки. Пока он рассматривал помещение, Грейсон и Боунс уже успели вытащить из сумок все самое необходимое: несколько теплых пледов, которые они купили по пути, вовремя сообразив, что спать им в первую ночь будет негде.  
– Давайте ложиться, с утра со всем разберемся. Без света нет смысла, что-то делать - Джим опустился на пол, закутавшись в плед, словно в кокон.  
– Ты прав, – Спок кивнул. – А с завтрашнего дня начнем ремонт и составим список необходимых покупок.  
– Ладно уж, – МакКой все еще сидел возле сумок, пытаясь что-то найти. – Постой, я же тебе нос не обработал, – он принялся рыться в рюкзаке уже в поисках аптечки.  
– Да ладно, Лен, забей. Ничего страшного.  
–Хочешь завтра с опухшим носом проснуться? Хотя он так и так опухнет, но нужно сделать все, как положено, я врач все-таки, – Джим недовольно скривился. – Ну чего ты, терпи, я знаю что неприятно, – он принялся осторожно стирать кровь с лица Джима салфеткой. – Так-то лучше, можешь не благодарить.  
– И не собирался, – пробурчал все еще недовольный чрезмерной заботой Джеймс.  
– Завтра с утра я дойду до ближайшего строительного магазина, куплю самое необходимое: доски там, гвозди и пока мы со Споком будем в городе, ты начнешь потихоньку здесь все ремонтировать.  
– Лен, хватит, давай все с утра обсудим, окей? – Кирк картинно зевнул. – Ты и сам уже с ног валишься, Спок, вон, уже заснул.  
– Я не сплю, – послышался голос позади Джеймса. – Невозможно заснуть, учитывая… фоновый шум.  
– Намек понял, – Боунс устало поднял руки, а потом тоже устроился под своим пледом.  
После этого Джим уже ничего не помнил, стоило ему закрыть глаза, как он провалился в глубокий сон без сновидений, сказался насыщенный день и недосып последней недели.  
***  
6 сентября 1988  
Леонард проснулся от лучей, проникающих в комнату сквозь большие окна гостиной. Стоило ему отрыть глаза, как он заметил, что в эту рань не только ему не спится. Спок уже проснулся и теперь стоял у окна с кружкой в руках.  
– Ты чего так рано вскочил? – шепотом спросил МакКой, стараясь не разбудить Джима. Но голос в пустой комнате прозвучал гораздо громче и разнесся эхом. Кирк недовольно поморщился и перевернулся на другой бок.  
– Я так и не смог заснуть, – еще тише ответил Грейсон, развернувшись к Леонарду. – Теперь ещё и спина болит.  
– Это завуалированная просьба сделать тебе массаж? – Леонард усмехнулся, а Спок удивленно поднял брови.  
– Нет, конечно, нет! Я даже не подумал ни о чем таком.  
– Ну как хочешь, – МакКой встал с пола и с удовольствием потянулся. – Сколько времени?  
– Почти семь утра, – Грейсон мельком взглянул на часы.   
– Надо бы Джима будить, дел на сегодня море, – задумчиво протянул Боунс. – Завтракал уже?  
– Нет. Только кофе выпил.  
– Кофе это отлично, а что-нибудь из еды у нас вообще есть?  
– Что-то должно было остаться, посмотри вон там, – Спок указал на небольшую сумку, стоявшую у плиты. – Для вас с Джеймсом найдётся, а я не голоден.  
– Не голоден? Это что еще за бред? – Боунс повысил голос, но тут же осекся, глянув на все еще спящего Джима.  
– Я не собираюсь еще один день травиться растворимой едой. Потом пойдем в магазин и закупимся нормальной пищей. Не волнуйся за меня, я лучше потерплю.  
– Ну как знаешь, – Леонард присел возле Кирка и осторожно потрепал по плечу. – Вставать пора, Джимми.  
– Боунс, отстань, – Кирк, не открывая глаз, отвернулся. – Зачем так рано?  
– А ты попробуй сам подумать, – огрызнулся Леонард. – Нам предстоит много работы, а тебе в особенности.  
– Почему это мне в особенности? – Джеймс нехотя открыл глаза и теперь лежал, тупо уставившись в пространство, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд и проснуться.  
– Ты у нас единственный, кто хоть как-то смыслит в строительстве. Сейчас дождусь восьми и схожу в ближайший магазин, куплю все для ремонта лестницы и пола.  
– И рам, – хриплым после сна голосом добавил Кирк.  
– Чего ты там бурчишь?  
– И рам, говорю. Тут между окнами такие щели, что дождь в комнату заливает.  
– Отлично, лучше вообще подумай-ка и напиши список что нужно. Ну, доски там, гвозди и прочее.  
– Окей, – Кирк зевнул и снова завалился на пол. – Спооок, ты собираешься кормить нас?  
– Что? Джим, может быть, ты сам поднимешься и насыплешь себе хлопьев?  
– Фу, хлопья, они мне уже поперек горла стоят, – скривился Кирк.  
– Джеймс, я их оставил специально для тебя. Но если тебе хочется травиться растворимой лапшой, то пожалуйста, – Спок снова отвернулся к окну.  
– Эй, стоп! То есть все это «я не голоден», «позавтракаю потом» было геройством? Чтобы нашему Джимми-бою лишняя тарелка хлопьев перепала?  
– Думай, как хочешь, – Грейсон дернул плечом.  
Леонард только ухмыльнулся и, прихватив зубную щетку, скрылся в ванной. Нужно было хоть немного привести себя в порядок. Во время их путешествия он, конечно, старался по возможности бриться, но в отражении на него смотрел уставший мужчина с трехдневной щетиной и мешками под глазами. Он придирчиво оглядел свое отражение, пригладил волосы, и, вздохнув, решил, что может себе позволить не бриться еще один день. По крайней мере, щетина ему идет. В отличие от Джима, который за время переезда из-за своей лени успел отрастить бороду, и теперь был похож на канадского лесоруба.  
Когда Боунс вышел из ванной, Кирк, наконец, поднялся и теперь придирчиво оглядывал полы в коридоре и лестницу, изредка записывая что-то в блокноте Грейсона.  
– С чего мне лучше начать? – поинтересовался он.  
– Сам решай, ты же у нас мастер. Но я бы начал с лестницы. Иначе ты на ней шею свернешь. А лучше поговори на эту тему со Споком, у него вроде были какие-то соображения на этот счет.  
– Ладно-ладно, – Джеймс надул губы. – А потом ты с ним поедешь по магазинам, а мне дома сидеть? Отлично просто!  
– Джим, ты действительно хочешь выходить из дома в такую погоду? Там сыро и собирается дождь, – вмешался в разговор Спок, заглядывая Джиму через плечо. Он быстро пробежал глазами по составленному Кирком списку и удивленно нахмурился.  
– Нууу, этот дождь вообще когда-нибудь кончится? – недовольно спросил Джим.  
– Мы во Флориде, Джеймс. Осень на побережье – сезон дождей.   
– Ну и какие ты из этого можешь сделать выводы? – усмехнулся Боунс.  
– Ну-ка, не делайте из меня идиота, вы оба! Я все понял, – Джим нахмурился и, резко развернувшись, пошел в гостиную.  
МакКой понимал, что последнее время слишком резко ведет себя с Джимми, но по-другому с ним нельзя. Теперь, с приобретением собственного дома, у них появилось еще больше забот, особенно пока они толком не обустроились. И если без конца потакать Джеймсу, закрывать глаза на то, что он ведет себя как ребенок, ничего хорошего из этой «новой», как он говорит, жизни не выйдет.  
На кухне Джим уже вовсю уплетал хлопья, от которых недавно так активно отказывался. Подняв глаза на МакКоя, он что-то пробурчал, продолжая при этом жевать.  
– Да прожуй ты сначала, ни черта не понял из того, что ты пытался сказать.  
Джим состроил недовольную мину и, излишне тщательно пережевав еду, повторил:  
– Лен, иди уже в магазин. Я не смогу начать ничего делать пока не будет материалов. Заодно и еду купишь.  
– Ну уже нет. За едой ты сам сходишь, пока мы со Споком будем в городе, – МакКой глянул на часы. – Я вернусь где-то через час. И пожалуйста, Спок, будь к этому времени уже готов к выходу.  
– Эй… я что-то не понял, а почему ты-то еды не можешь купить? Ну, или в городе сразу на неделю не закупиться? – непонимающе переспросил Кирк.  
– Потому что у нас нет машины, я что тебе в зубах пакеты понесу? Грейсон, объясни ему, мне некогда, – он резко развернулся, и, захватив в коридоре ключи, вышел.  
На самом деле Леонард не очень-то представлял, как добраться до ближайших магазинов. Кажется, вчера они проезжали их на машине, но это было на приличном расстоянии от дома. А где здесь автобусная остановка, и есть ли она вообще, Лен не знал. Так что он просто пошел в сторону центра.  
МакКой который раз подумал о том, что они выбрали не лучшее время для переезда, когда мелкий, противный дождь усилился. Вода заливалась за воротник, а в кроссовках хлюпало. Сезон дождей - это явно не то, за что он мог бы полюбить Флориду.  
Дорога в будний день была пуста, за 10 минут, которые Боунс плелся по ней, мимо не проехало ни одной машины. Ощущение, что они живут где-то на задворках мира, только усиливалось. И он впервые с тоской вспомнил о Сиэтле.   
За три года МакКой настолько привык жить в их маленькой квартире, где каждый угол был забит вещами, что сейчас он не знал, что делать с появившимся пространством. Он с улыбкой подумал о том, что у него будет своя комната, которой не было со школьных времен. Вот только придется привыкать засыпать одному… так, стоп! Боунс раздраженно встряхнул головой. Сейчас эти мысли было лишними, тем более за очередным поворотом показалась остановка. Правда, располагалась она где-то в миле от их дома, и на ней было полно людей.  
Уже через пятнадцать минут он вышел у расположенных в ряд придорожных магазинов: продуктового, бытовой химии, строительного, прилавка с газетами… Боунс, достав из заднего кармана список, зашел в магазин, вывеска которого обещала, что здесь найдется все для ремонта и сада. Доктор внимательно оглядел стеллажи. Выбор был, конечно, не велик. За чем-то более существенным придется ехать в Орландо. Здесь можно достать только доски, элементарный набор инструментов, гвозди.  
– Здравствуйте, – он кивнул продавцу. – Можете мне помочь?  
Парень в красной футболке участливо улыбнулся.  
– Конечно. Что вам нужно?  
– Вот все по списку, надеюсь, это найдется? – без особого энтузиазма он протянул листок.  
– Эм… не могу обещать, – молодой человек, даже не взглянув на список, направился куда-то вглубь помещения. К счастью, продавец вернулся довольно скоро и протянул лист обратно.  
– Из инструментов есть все, кроме механического скобозабивного пистолета. И, эмм… еды.  
– Еды? – удивленно переспросил мужчина.  
– Ну да, продуктовый магазин прямо и направо. А ваши покупки уже на кассе.  
– Спасибо, – рассеянно ответил МакКой, наконец, заглядывая в список. Мармелад, шоколадные батончики и пиво затесались где-то между рубанком и крестовой отверткой.  
– Извините, – Леонард кашлянул. – Тут все вперемешку.   
– Ничего страшного, – продавец натужно улыбнулся. – Доставку на дом?  
– Нет, сам довезу, – ответил Лен, мысленно пытаясь представить, как поедет обратно, нагруженный огромными пакетами и досками.  
«Надеюсь, хотя бы автобусы здесь ходят часто», – подумал он с раздражением, выходя на улицу и стараясь не поскользнуться со всем этим добром, как вчера Джим.  
***  
Второй час Спок и МакКой ходили по огромному супермаркету в Орландо, где продавалась как мебель, так и строительные материалы. Вначале они разделились: МакКой отправился покупать облицовочные панели для обшивки дома, ну а Грейсон поднялся на второй этаж, чтобы заказать самую необходимую мебель. То, что это практически невыполнимая задача, он понял сразу же, как окинул взглядом обширный ассортимент магазина. С кухонным гарнитуром он определился довольно быстро. Исходя из размеров, функциональности и, главное, стоимости, он выбрал набор из светлого дерева с хромированными вставками и прямыми силуэтами. Спок надеялся, что Леонард, питавший любовь к простой и массивной, почти деревенской мебели, не убьет его за это приобретение. Вслед за гарнитуром он выбрал огромный кожаный диван, который визуально должен был разделить кухню и гостиную. Он бы выбрал белый, который выглядел гораздо дороже, чем стоил на самом деле. Но одна мысль о том, что уже через месяц Джим либо прольет на него какао, либо заляпает соусом, приводила Грейсона в ужас.  
Еще долго он сомневался, стоит ли заказывать кровати, ведь без них им придется еще пару ночей ютится на диване. Но пока Джим не починит лестницу, никто эти кровати наверх не потащит, да и времени на их сборку не будет. Захватив стопку каталогов, он спустился вниз, надеясь, что об остальном Леонард уже позаботился.   
Заметив Грейсона, доктор, стоявший у стеллажей с краской, облегченно вздохнул.   
– Я здесь уже двадцать минут торчу. Вот объясни, чем эта банка отличается от этой? – Лен разражено указал на краски.  
– Эм.…Тут же написано это «песочный» а это «пшеничный» и…  
– Ты издеваешься что ли? Читать я умею, я не понимаю, зачем два названия для двух абсолютно одинаковых банок? – повысил голос МакКой.  
– Леонард, тише. «Пшеничный» более теплый оттенок, а «песочный»… подожди-ка, ты же не хочешь сказать, что всерьез решил выкрасить нашу гостиную в один из этих цветов? – Спок устало вздохнул. Он знал, что Лен совершенно ничего не смыслит в дизайне, интерьерах и моде. Чего только стоит его набор фермерских рубашек.  
– Ты что-то имеешь против коричневого? – мужчина недовольно нахмурился.  
– Это не коричневый. Хм, давай попробуем подобрать вместе что-то более походящее. Тем более, нужно цветом отделить кухню, – предложил компромиссный вариант Спок, о чем вскоре очень пожалел.   
Все стало еще хуже. Леонард все больше раздражался, а Спок просто хотел сделать их новый дом как можно более подходящим для жизни. В итоге они спорили из-за каждой банки краски или рулона обоев.  
– Нет, ну какой нахрен бирюзовый?! – громко возмутился Леонард на очередное предложение Грейсона, да так, что на него обернулось несколько покупателей.  
– Извините, – Спок натянуто улыбнулся пожилой женщине, уставившейся на них, и уже тише обратился к МакКою. – А почему бы и нет? Бирюзовый – это очень хороший цвет, холодные оттенки настраивают на рабочий лад и задают тонус на весь день. То, что нужно для кухни.   
– Да ладно? – с сарказмом спросил Лен. – Если уж говорить о полезности, то красный цвет вызывает аппетит, и что нам теперь в красный цвет стены красить?  
– Нет, так как этот цвет провоцирует на агрессию. А ты и так чересчур вспыльчивый. И бирюзовый отлично сочетается с ахроматическими цветами.  
– Какими еще цветами? По-моему, ты мне просто мозги пудришь. Вон, берем коричневую и решено!  
– Я имел ввиду, что бирюзовый хорошо сочетается с белым, черным и их оттенками.  
– Да что ты заладил, бирюзовый да бирюзовый. Я не дам превратить комнату в операционную, мне белых стен и на работе хватает. Не превращай это в свой дом! – Леонард выпалил это на одном дыхании и лишь потом подумал о сказанном. – Черт, извини…  
– Леонард, я не превращаю это в свой дом, просто потому, что он и так мой. Точно также как и твой, и Джима, – посмотрел на врача Спок.  
– Кстати о Джиме, – Боунс попытался сменить тему. – Вот пусть он и выбирает краску, а мы возьмем и ту, и ту. Все равно пригодится.  
***  
Октябрь 1988  
К середине октября большая часть ремонта была позади, оставалась отделочная работа на втором этаже и покупка кое-какой мебели. Но было решено отложить это до лучших времен, так как внушительная часть финансов ушла на восстановление камина и установку новой лестницы. Старую Джим, пытаясь почить, доломал окончательно. Это были те работы, с которым самостоятельно справиться было невозможно. В остальном они пытались обходиться исключительно своими силами. Конечно, без взаимных упреков, ругани, споров и хлопанья дверьми не обходилось. Казалось, что ремонт разрушит и без того шаткую основу их взаимоотношений.   
Хуже всего дела обстояли с кухней и гостиной. Спор, возникший в магазине, перерос чуть ли не в холодную войну. Ни Боунс, ни Спок не желали уступать и поочередно бросали на Джима возмущенные взгляды. Он же, в свою очередь, предпочел не лезть в это дело. Во-первых, совершенно не хотелось усугублять положение, приняв сторону одного из них. А во-вторых, Кирку было совершенно плевать, в какой цвет красить стены, да хоть в кислотно-зеленый, лишь бы их обоих устраивало. Спустя неделю препираний и долгих разговоров с Леном, было принято радикальное решение: красить кухню в белый, а гостиную в модный бирюзовый цвет, так приглянувшийся Споку. Скрепя зубами, Леонард согласился. Работа продолжалась до поздней ночи, уставшие и измученные они разошлись только в третьем часу.  
Каково же было удивление Джима, когда через полтора часа он спустился вниз попить и обнаружил, что на первом этаже включено буквально все освещение. А среди газет, банок с краской, кистей и валиков стоял МакКой. И, о Господи! Джим чертыхнулся сквозь зубы. В этот момент ему захотелось запустить чем-нибудь потяжелей в Боунса, который перекрашивал стены в хренов темно-коричневый цвет. «Спок. Убьёт. Нас», – бегущей строкой пронеслось в голове Кирка.  
Следующим утром в доме стояла абсолютная тишина, когда не до конца проснувшийся Спок застыл в дверях. К этому времени Джим и Лен привели комнату в более-менее приемлемый вид, полностью перекрасив две стены. Грейсон все еще стоял в дверях, осмысляя произошедшее, когда Кирк, подойдя к нему, ободряюще похлопал по плечу, наивно надеясь, что это поможет. И все бы ничего, если бы он сам не был с ног до головы перемазан краской. С ледяным спокойствием Грейсон перевел взгляд на свое плечо, и красующийся на белой ткани рубашки-поло отвратительный коричневый отпечаток. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, это был бы именно этот случай. Смерив друзей долгим взглядом, он резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Они не разговаривали до следующего вечера, когда на «семейном совете», как окрестил это Джим, не было решено оставить все, как есть. И пусть Спок еще неделю презрительно смотрел на доктора, конфликт был исчерпан. Только сейчас Джим понял, что имела в виду его мать, говоря, что ремонт может разрушить даже самую счастливую семью.  
В остальном дела складывались довольно неплохо. Леонард и Грейсон нашли работу в Орландо без особых усилий. У МакКоя были отличные рекомендации с последнего места работы, тем более врачи нужны были везде. Ну а Споку помог устроиться Колин Бейл, с которым он познакомился в Женеве, и которого самого недавно сюда перевели. Благодаря ему, Грейсон получил место там, где мечтал - в Космическом центре Кеннеди. Пока что по своему диплому, улаживая, в основном, какие-то бюрократические неурядицы, связанные с международным сотрудничеством, но это тоже было неплохо. По окончанию Университета Центральной Флориды, в который он поступил на факультет механики и аэрокосмического инжиниринга, Спок планировал перевестись в Космический центр уже на другую должность. Ну а сейчас было самое время, чтобы зарекомендовать себя как ответственного и исполнительного сотрудника, к тому же зарплата там была более чем достойная.  
В доме он расположился на первом этаже, заявив, что ему необходимо две смежных комнаты. Вторая половина этажа пустовала, поэтому никто не был против, разве что МакКой немного поворчал, скорее просто для вида. Теперь большую часть свободного времени Грейсон проводил там: то занимаясь, то работая над какими-то документами.   
Сам Джим пока не работал, он был полностью погружен в ремонт, который лежал на его плечах. Со временем он планировал открыть мастерскую или что-то вроде того. Но эти планы были настолько размытые, а разговоры о своем деле довольно вялыми, что никто не относился к этому серьезно.  
Их жизнь наконец-таки вошла в привычное русло. Им не приходилось спать на полу, готовить буквально на весу или дышать краской. Теперь их жилище было практически обжито, и даже приобрело свою собственную атмосферу. Тут, конечно, большую роль сыграла гостиная, занимавшая половину первого этажа и получившаяся крайне странной, но даже Спок вскоре привык к этому, окончательно простив Боунса. А Джим и вовсе был в восторге от всего дома в целом.  
***  
14 октября 1988  
Услышав хлопок входной двери, Джим с облегчением вскочил на ноги. Кирк порядком устал, в течение трех часов он методично разбирал хлам на чердаке. Наконец-то появился повод бросить это дело и встретить Спока с работы. Тем более, что от пыли уже слезились глаза.  
– Ты сегодня позже обычного! – Джим радостно улыбнулся и попытался обнять Грейсона.  
– И тебе привет… – Спок ловко увернулся от объятий друга. – Не надо, ты весь в грязи.  
– Эм… это всего лишь пыль.   
– Все равно, лучше тебе пойти умыться, – Грейсон направился в свою комнату, Джим поплелся за ним.  
– Все в порядке? Ты какой-то хмурый, – не унимался он.  
– Абсолютно. У меня еще очень много работы, можешь принести мне ужин в кабинет? Спасибо, – и, не дожидаясь ответа, он скрылся в комнате, закрыв за собой дверь буквально перед носом Кирка.  
– Да не за что, – ответил Джеймс уже захлопнувшейся двери.   
Еще немного постояв и подождав каких-либо объяснений, он пошел на кухню. Кулинарные таланты Джима оставляли желать лучшего. Но на то, чтобы пожарить картошку с полуфабрикатами, его умений хватало. Немного подумав, он быстро порезал салат специально для Грейсона. Улыбку вызывала одна мысль о том, с каким лицом тот уставится на пищу, состоящую из сплошного холестерина. Спустя пятнадцать минут он недовольно стоял перед дверью кабинета, которая все еще была закрыта.  
– Спок! Открой дверь, у меня тут руки заняты твоим ужином, между прочим! – прокричал мужчина.  
Открыв дверь, Грейсон снова вернулся за стол к своим бумагам. Джим бесцеремонно отодвинул их в сторону, а на освободившееся место поставил поднос.  
– Эй, может быть, ты на меня хоть внимание обратишь? Я тут не кухарка, чтобы ужин носить.  
– Кухарка его лишь готовит, а разносят уже горничные, – Спок, наконец, отвлекся от своих записей. – Джеймс, извини, я сейчас очень занят, мне к завтрашнему дню нужно подготовить целую стопку документов, я уже не говорю о зачете в университете.   
– Ты так говоришь, как будто у меня кроме того, как еду таскать, других забот нет, – взмахнул руками Кирк.  
– Джим, – Грейсон устало потер переносицу, сняв очки. – Ты весь день дома и знаешь, что и я, и Леонард вернемся домой голодн…  
– Эй, притормози! Что это значит, я весь день дома? Я съездил в магазин, зашел на почту, оплатил счета, теперь уже который час разбираю хлам на чердаке. А ты говоришь, что я ни черта не делаю?  
– Я такого не говорил, Джеймс, – Спок уставился на него. – Давай закроем эту тему. У меня нет никакого желания препираться еще и с тобой.  
– У тебя вообще в последнее время ни к чему желания нет. Ты ни о чем кроме своей работы и учебы думать не можешь! Ты приходишь и сразу же в кабинет, я даже не знаю, когда ты спать ложишься.  
– Не веди себя как ребенок. Да, у меня учеба, у меня работа, где я выкладываюсь, – он глубоко вздохнул – Пойми, сейчас ты…  
– Совсем не к месту? – закончил за него фразу Джим. – Помнишь, как мы поссорились прошлой весной из-за того, что ты постоянно торчал над своими книгами? Только теперь от меня бегать не получается, и ты просто запираешься в кабинете, да?  
– Прекрати, я прекрасно помню прошлую весну, – сквозь зубы проговорил Грейсон. – Я думал, что ты уже хоть немного повзрослел и понимаешь, что не весь мир крутится вокруг тебя, Джеймс.  
– Вот так, значит? – Джим вскинул брови. – Ну ладно, как скажешь.  
Чтобы окончательно не сориться, Джеймс вышел из кабинета, надеясь, что Спок все-таки остановит его. Не дождавшись этого, он еще немного постоял в коридоре, а потом вышел на кухню. Возвращаться к работе на чердаке уже не было смысла.  
Джим понимал, что Спок прав, но можно было бы войти и в его положение. Размышляя об этом, он даже не заметил, как окончательно стемнело, и в коридоре снова хлопнула дверь.  
– Джим, Спок, я дома! – голос эхом разнесся по всему дому.  
– Привет, Боунс, – с облегчением вздохнул Джим. Леонард всегда решал любые проблемы. Ну, разве что кроме своих.  
– Как день? Где ужин? – МакКой прошел на кухню.  
– И ты туда же.  
– Не понял, – нахмурился врач. – Я что-то пропустил?  
– Мы со Споком поцапались, – Кирк махнул рукой, словно говоря, что все это ерунда.  
– Хах, это вроде моя привилегия. Из-за чего это вы?  
– Да он буквально заявил, что теперь я домохозяйка, раз не работаю, – Кирк, подогрев ужин и себе и Лену, уселся напротив друга.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что отчасти так и есть. Мы с утра до вечера на работе, и весь дом на тебе, – Боунс, улыбнувшись, добавил. – Между прочим, ты с этим отлично справляешься, если еще и пиво подашь, будет вообще отлично.  
– Я вообще-то серьёзно, – Джеймс нахмурился, но бутылку подал.  
– Ну, раз серьёзно, то послушай-ка меня внимательно. У него и учеба, и работа, он весь в этих бумажках погряз. Попробуй себе представить, какого это, всем бы столько сил, как у него.  
– Да знаю я! – огрызнулся Джеймс. – Просто я себе это представлял не так. Да, черт возьми, я с ним уже неделю нормально не разговаривал! Сначала ремонт, потом это. Я так не могу.  
– А я-то чем помогу? Пойду к Грейсону и спрошу, почему он тебе не дает? Уж извини, для этого я недостаточно пьян.  
– Боунс! Я не это имел ввиду, – перехватил бутылку Кирк.  
– Разве? Ну, тогда прекращай ныть, – Боунс посмотрел ему в глаза. – Не имей мозги ни себе, ни Споку.  
– Не имей? Хах, легко сказать, а что мне тогда име…  
– Джим! – Леонард повысил голос   
– …если Споку это не нужно, – как ни в чем не бывало, продолжил Кирк.  
Повисла пауза. Джим не знал, как можно ее прервать, не сморозив при этом какую-нибудь глупость, а Лен продолжал ужинать, уставившись в окно.   
– Ладно, давай хотя бы мы не будем сориться, – первым заговорил МакКой. – Тем более, как ты выразился, Споку это не нужно, а вот мне совсем наоборот.  
– Не понимаю о чем ты, – хитро улыбнулся Джим.  
– Джимми-бой, не пытайся казаться глупей, чем ты есть. Больше просто некуда.  
– Не понял, ты только что назвал меня глупым? – он шутливо ткнул врача в бок.  
– Я только что сказал, чтобы ты тащил свою задницу ко мне в комнату, – МакКой переложил грязную посуду в раковину и пошел за Джимом, который уже поднимался по лестнице. – И когда закончим, не забудь вымыть посуду!  
– Я вам не домработница, – донеслось уже откуда-то со второго этажа.  
***  
25 ноября 1988  
Осень во Флориде оказалась слишком жаркой и ветреной. С утра все окна в доме были открыты, и даже Леонард сменил свою рубашку на льняную майку. Джим готовил завтрак, в кои-то веки Боунс его не подгонял. Спешить было некуда, сегодня он работал во вторую смену.  
– Если Спок не поторопится, останется сегодня вообще без завтрака, – задумчиво протянул МакКой, наблюдая, как Кирк разливает сок по стаканам. – Ради кого мы вообще тут каши разготавливаем?  
– Боунс, - Кирк укоризненно посмотрел на него. – Не занудствуй. Лучше пойди, поторопи его, а то на работу опоздает, а мы виноватыми окажемся.   
Обычно Грейсон вставал раньше всех, и в восемь уже выходил из дома. Но сегодня он отставал от графика, и даже Джим думал, все ли нормально.  
– Я ему нянька что ли? Большой мальчик, умеет сам себя организовывать… - продолжил ворчать МакКой, но с места все-таки встал. – Спок, можно? – Боунс легонько постучал в дверь.  
– Леонард? – глухо отозвался голос из комнаты. – Все в порядке.  
– Что в порядке? Я еще ничего спросить не успел, – Лен, не дожидаясь приглашения, зашел в комнату.  
Спок все еще лежал в постели, полностью укрывшись одеялом, несмотря на то, что в комнате было очень душно, а окна были зашторены. Что-то было не так.  
– Ты чего не идешь завтракать? – спросил Боунс. – Уже девятый час, придется на такси на работу ехать.  
– Я… сейчас, Леонард, – Грейсон попытался встать с кровати, но Лен удержал его за плечо.  
– Ну-ка, посмотри на меня, – МакКой склонился над ним. – Ты как себя чувствуешь?  
– Я же сказал, все в порядке – упрямо повторил Спок.  
– Оно и видно, – Лен приложил ладонь ко лбу друга. – Да у тебя температура, наверное, под сорок! Джим! – крикнул МакКой. – Подойди сюда!  
– Леонард, не стоит беспокоить Джима… – но взволнованный Кирк уже заглядывал в дверной проем.  
– Ну чего встал, заходи, – повысил голос Боунс. В интонациях что-то неуловимо менялось, когда дело касалось здоровья.  
– Лен, что случилось?  
– Наш трудоголик заболел, – отмахнулся Леонард.  
– Ох, черт! Что нам теперь делать? Все слишком серьёзно? – Кирк взволнованно переводил взгляд с Грейсона на МакКоя.  
– Значит так, Джимми, тут никто не собирается умирать, так что возьми себя в руки, - он остановил Кирка, не давая тому подойти к Споку. – Сейчас напишу список, ты сходишь в аптеку, купишь все, что нужно. Понял?   
– Конечно, – Джим кивнул и снова повернулся к Грейсону. – Спок, да что случилось? С тобой все в порядке?  
– Со мно…  
– Джеймс! Я сказал – в аптеку! – прервал их Лен. – Я тут врач, я разберусь со всем. Нечего панику разводить, – МакКой демонстративно выставил Кирка за дверь.  
– Не надо так с ним, – довольно слабо прокомментировал ситуацию Грейсон.  
– Я сам знаю, как с ним надо. Ты лучше скажи, как тебя так угораздило? – спросил он, наливая Споку воды из графина, стоящего на тумбочке.  
– У нас вчера была практика. Запускали кое-какое оборудование, наверное, продуло. Но мне все равно нужно выходить на работу, – упрямился молодой человек.  
– Мы же с тобой уже говорили на эту тему.   
– Говорили, – согласился Спок.  
И правда, после того, как Джим с Грейсоном повздорили, Леонард все-таки решил поговорить с ним. Не только о том, что с Джимом нужно поосторожней, чтобы не подорвать его самооценку, что следует уделять ему больше внимания, раз уж подписался на все это, но еще и о его распорядке дня. МакКой объяснил, что нельзя вот так гробить себя на работе и учебе. И, как врач и друг, посоветовал сбавить обороты.   
– Ну и? – МакКой вопросительно уставился на больного.  
– Со мной все в порядке.  
– Ты издеваешься? Тебя знобит всего.  
– Совсем немного, - нехотя подтвердил Спок.  
– Ладно, отрицай, сколько влезет, но ты заболел. Причем это может оказаться серьезным.  
– Не нагнетай. Обычная простуда.  
– Ты от Кирка, что ли набрался? Еще раз повторю, врач здесь я, и диагноз ставить мне. Есть хочешь? – Грейсон неохотно кивнул, не желая распалять Леонарда. – Тогда схожу, завтрак тебе принесу. Заодно и принадлежности для осмотра захвачу, осмотрю тебя.  
– Подожди-ка, значит, инструменты для осмотра у нас дома есть, а самых необходимых лекарств нет? – Спок в любой ситуации оставался собой.  
– Заткнись, – огрызнулся Лен. – У тебя же не стоит какая-нибудь ракета во дворе.  
– Леонард, это совсем друг…  
– Заткнись! Я как врач запрещаю тебе разговаривать, – он грозно глянул на больного. – По крайней мере, пока не буду уверен, что у тебя не какая-нибудь ангина.  
Леонард прошел на кухню и с облегчением обнаружил, что Джимми все-таки догадался выключить плиту, перед тем как уйти. Каша уже начала остывать, но была все еще съедобна. Поднявшись наверх, он захватил небольшой чемоданчик с инструментами, потом поставил кашу и сок на поднос и вернулся в спальню Грейсона.  
– Раздевайся давай, послушаю тебя, – сказал Леонард, надевая стетоскоп. – Как вообще можно в такую жару спать в пижаме. Нихрена себе ты тощий! – Боунс даже удивился, в твидовых пиджаках и жилетках это не так бросалось в глаза. – Да у тебя ж ребра торчат! Занят он, чтобы поесть нормально, одними салатами давится. Сейчас Джим придет, еще и ему разнос устрою. Он, что, вообще слепой, не замечал, когда тебя…  
– Леонард, достаточно, – Спок нахмурился. – Я взрослый человек, и вообще, при чем тут Джеймс?  
– Да при том! Мог бы и заметить, что на вид ты килограммов пять потерял с лета, а для твоей общей массы это просто дохуя!  
– Не думаю, что он бы известил тебя об этом.  
– Серьезно? – Боунс усмехнулся.  
– Он до сих пор тебе все рассказывает, – обреченно вздохнул Грейсон.  
– Только не думай, что мне это нравится, – Боунс усмехнулся, – Ладно, сначала поешь, выпей таблетки от температуры и радуйся, что я их в аптечке нашел. Осмотр закончен.  
Поставив поднос на тумбочку, он вышел в коридор, оставив Грейсона спокойно завтракать. Вскоре Джим вернулся из ближайшей аптеки вспотевший и запыхавшийся.  
МакКой окинул его хмурым взглядом:  
– Бегом что ли бежал? Сходи, переоденься, не хватало только, чтобы и тебя продуло.  
– Да плевать на меня. Как у вас дела? – Кирк выглядел слишком взволнованным, он всегда остро реагировал на неприятности такого рода.   
– Относительно, – МакКой неуверенно покачал головой. – Иди, позвони ему на работу, скажи, что заболел, только самому Споку не говори.  
– Ладно. С ним все будет хорошо?  
– Джимми, успокойся, пациент скорее жив, чем мертв, – улыбнулся Леонард.  
– Вот вообще ни разу не смешно, – недовольно отозвался Кирк.  
– Хватит трепаться, давай сюда лекарства и иди звонить. У нас с тобой еще намечается серьёзный разговор, – забрав из рук друга пакет, врач снова скрылся в комнате Грейсона.  
К вечеру, несмотря на все старания МакКоя, температура снова поднялась. Споку стало еще хуже, чем утром, и он даже не препирался с Леонардом, что уж точно было плохим знаком. Отрицать, что Спок заболел, было уже глупо.  
– Боунс, – Кирк тихо позвал друга, который уже собирался на работу. – Что я с ним буду делать? Вдруг ночью еще хуже станет?  
– Джимми, – Леонард устало вздохнул. – Если что, позвонишь мне. Он простыл. Да, пусть у него высокая температура и ужасный кашель, но это не так страшно.  
– Откуда ты знаешь? – снова начал Джим. – Если даже не можешь сказать, какой у него точно диагноз.  
– Не могу, – нехотя согласился МакКой. – Не здесь. Если к утру станет хуже, я отвезу его к себе в больницу, там разберутся.  
– Поехали сейчас, – Джеймс развернул Боунса к себе.  
– Джим, отпусти, я опаздываю, – упрямился Леонард. – Ну, куда мы поедем, там только дежурные врачи будут.  
– Да какая разница! Хватит придумывать отговорки. Тебе что, сложно?  
– Кирк, еще раз говорю, прекрати панику. И при чем тут отговорки, просто еще…  
– И действительно ни при чем, так что едем в больницу! – повысил голос Джеймс и, взяв Лена за руку, потащил его в комнату Грейсона.  
Спок точно также лежал на кровати, только теперь скинув одеяло, спасаясь от жары. Худой и бледный он выглядел немного инфернально в этом полумраке. Окинув эту картину взглядом, Леонард даже нашел толику смысла в том, чтобы осмотреть его в больнице.  
– Спок, – начал прямо с порога Кирк. – Мы едем в больницу.  
– Я никуда не еду, – отозвался Грейсон, закашлявшись.  
– Ты ужасно выглядишь, – Джеймс, игнорируя его слова, уже приготавливал больному одежду.  
– То, что я ужасно выгляжу, еще не повод ехать в больницу, да, Леонард? – Спок с надеждой глянул на врача.  
– Не смотри на меня так, это идея Джима, – развел руками Боунс.  
– Это немного странно, при учете, что врач ты, – строго отзывался Грейсон.  
– Джимми-бой, посмотри наш больной еще и язвит!  
– Лен, прекрати. А ты, Спок, давай одевайся и выдвигаемся.  
– На чем мы поедем? Не на автобусе же, – поднял брови Спок.  
– На машине, – тут же кивнул Джеймс, не понимая в чем проблема.  
– Какой, к черту, машине? Только не говори что на той, что тебе клиент оставил, – Леонард удивленно уставился на друга.  
К концу осени даже Джим, наконец-то, решил заняться делом. Он так и не устроился на работу, но зато практически открыл свое дело. Если это можно так назвать. В один прекрасный день с подачи Спока он напечатал в местной типографии сотню листовок, о том, что все желающие за небольшую плату могут воспользоваться услугами автомеханика. Не сказать, чтобы это предложение пользовалось успехом. В основном, он только и делал, что натягивал местным ребятишкам велосипедные цепи или помогал пожилым соседкам с бытовой техникой и газонокосилками. Денег это особо не приносило, но Кирк чувствовал себя занятым, а это уже было немало. Тем более что изредка ему подворачивались стоящие заказы. Вот и сейчас у них в гараже стоял древний мустанг, разваливаливающийся буквально на ходу.  
– Я на нем не поеду. Да и он даже с места не сдвинется! – воскликнул МакКой.  
– Джеймс, мы не можем ехать на машине клиента! – поддержал его Спок.  
– Эй! – Кирк недовольно нахмурил брови. – Разве меня тут нужно вести в больницу? Тем более я ее уже починил. И клиент об этом не узнает. А если и узнает, то я все ему объясню.  
– Ладно, – махнул рукой Боунс. – Помоги ему одеться, а я пока машину заведу. Где ключи?  
– В гараже висят, – Кирк улыбнулся, поняв, что хотя бы Лен на его стороне.  
Машина, на удивление, завелась с первого раза в отличие от их старого фордика, за рулем которого он сидел в последний раз. Сейчас на свою машину средств не было, но они упорно копили на нее. Ведь добираться каждый день до Орландо на автобусах достало, осточертело и Леонарду, и Споку, хоть он в этом не признавался вслух.  
Спустя минут десять из дома вышел Кирк, приобнимающий за плечо Грейсона, который все еще был против поездки в больницу.  
Дорога прошла спокойно и без происшествий. Только Джим, сидя на заднем сиденье все не унимался. Он только и делал, что поторапливал МакКоя, бесконечно спрашивал Спока о его самочувствии и жаловался на вечерние пробки.  
Доехав до больницы, Леонард сразу же потащил больного в отделение, оставив растерянного Джима ожидать в холле.  
***  
Следующие полчаса Джим провел в холле больницы, так и не поднявшись в отделение. Будь его воля, он бы подождали их в машине. Больница была одним из тех мест, где Кирк чувствовал себя неуютно. А те несколько недель, которые он проработал в больнице Сиэтла, куда по началу его устроил Леонард, Кирк до сих пор вспоминал с неприязнью.  
Завидев показавшегося на лестнице Грейсона, он с облегчением вздохнул. МакКоя по близости не наблюдалось, и Джим быстро преодолев ступеньки, взял друга под локоть. Спок смерил его недовольным взглядом, но руку не отдернул, позволяя Джеймсу помочь ему спуститься вниз.   
– Кто только такие лестницы в больнице придумывает, здесь же больные ходят. Вдруг еще навернуться, – недовольно причитал Кирк. – А где вообще Боунс?  
– У Леонарда уже двадцать минут как началась смена, – удивился вопросу Грейсон.  
– Он что, не мог тебя проводить что ли, а вдруг…  
– Джеймс, он прекрасно знает, что ты будешь все это время ошиваться внизу. Тем более, я не немощный и в состоянии самостоятельно пройти сотню метров, – Спок действительно выглядел гораздо лучше, чем когда они привезли его сюда.  
Джим как можно дольше оттягивал этот вопрос, надеясь, что Спок расскажет все сам. Но на подходе к машине не выдержал и все-таки спросил:  
– Может, ты мне все же расскажешь, что тебе сказали? Что с тобой?   
– О Господи, ты так формулируешь предложения, как будто предполагал, что у меня какая-нибудь лихорадка западного Нила, – Грейсон закатил глаза  
– Спок, – Джим серьёзно глянул на друга. – Я действительно волновался. И хватит передразнивать Лена.  
– И мне это очень приятно. Но для волнения причин нет, как сказал Леонард, ничего страшного.  
– Как сказал Леонард? Черт возьми, когда я нос сломал, он тоже говорил ничего страшного, а я думал, что кровью захлебнусь, – возмущенно отозвался Джим, пытаясь завести мустанг.  
– Нос сломал? У тебя это какая-то традиция, – слабо улыбнулся Спок, вспоминая их первый день на новом месте, когда Джим поскользнулся и упал, разбив нос. – А если серьёзно, мне сделали укол, чтобы сбить температуру. Осмотрели, сделали рентген, все по стандарту. Диагностировали воспаление легких, сказали, что у меня чересчур слабый иммунитет. Хотели оставить на пару дней в больнице, но я настоял, чтобы меня отпустили домой.  
– Ну и дурак, – нахмурился Джим, выезжая на автостраду.  
26 ноября – 10 декабря 1988  
Следующие пару недель Спок провел дома, соблюдая прописанный ему постельный режим. Кирк злился на себя за то, что дни, пока Грейсон болел, были лучшими со времени их переезда. Даже по стандартам Джеймса это было эгоистично. Но он мог целые сутки находиться со Споком, за эти недели они разговаривали больше, чем за предыдущие два месяца.   
Правда, через пару дней он перебрался в гостиную, обложившись всевозможными книгами и документами. В этом была их с Джимом маленькая тайна. Леонард строго запретил больному приступать к работе, и к его приходу вся кипа бумаг спешно убиралась обратно в кабинет. Джеймс согласился на это при условии, что Спок будет работать непременно на диване или за кухонным столом. И уж точно не в своем кабинете. Грейсон согласился, хотя Джим и мешал ему чуть ли не каждую минуту то болтая без умолку, то включая телевизор.  
– Джеймс, выключи, пожалуйста, – Спок устало вздохнул, откинувшись на спинку дивана.  
– Не выключу, – Джим картинно прижал пульт к себе, не желая отдавать. – Это же лучшее шоу по телевидению. Ты все равно сидишь, уткнувшийся в свои бумажки, а это Боунс запретил.  
– Не аргумент, ты меня прикрываешь, а, значит, тоже виноват.   
– Вот так, значит? Я тут для него стараюсь, и никакой благодарности, – усмехнулся Кирк, не отводя взгляда от экрана.  
– Выключи. У меня голова болит уже от твоего Top Gear . Я, между прочем, болен.   
– Это подло! Никогда бы не подумал, что ты воспользуешься этим аргументом! – воскликнул Кирк, но телевизор все-таки выключил. – Тебе скоро лекарство пить, может, сначала перекусим? Боунс говорил, что на голодный желудок нельзя.  
– Джим, мы только недавно завтракали. Я, конечно, понимаю, что Леонард поручил тебе кормить меня как можно чаще, но, поверь мне, я прекрасно себя чувствую и без второго, и тем более третьего завтрака.  
– Ага, конечно! – Джеймс хмыкнул и, подвинувшись поближе, залез руками Споку под футболку. – Ребра все еще торчат.  
– Они и будут торчать, у меня телосложение такое. Тем более, не припомню, чтобы тебе это не нравилось, - Грейсон улыбнулся.  
– Нравится, – довольно подтвердил Джеймс, все еще ощупывая ребра Спока.  
– Джеймс, напомню, что я все еще в статусе больного и за мной нужно ухаживать, а не облапывать на диване… Хотя я не против, – Грейсон на секунду задумался. – Но потом мы все равно обсудим твою нездоровую привычку все рассказывать Леонарду.  
– Будь уверен, об этом я не расскажу. Он меня убьёт, если узнает. Ведь Лен строго настрого запретил на время болезни…  
– О Господи, ну только не говори, что ты у него разрешения спрашивал, – Спок шутливо отстранил Кирка.  
– Эй, мне не нужно чье- то разрешение. Я просто, эм… консультировался. И да, мы обязательно поговорим о… Как ты там сказал? – Джим аккуратно переместил руки на поясницу Грейсона.  
– О твоих нездоровых привычках, – с готовностью подсказал Спок.  
– Да, точно. Это долгая история, я как-нибудь расскажу, но только не в такой романтичный момент.  
– Как ты только что сказал? Романтичный? – Спок рассеянно запустил руку в джимовы волосы.  
– Разве не так? Ты, я, вечер, диван. Тут, наверное, самое место сказать что-то вроде «я тебя люблю», нет?  
Повисла пауза. Грейсон буквально на несколько секунд замолчал. Кирк уже подумал, что снова облажался, что он полный ноль в отношениях, и вообще, зачем он это ляпнул.  
– Это было самое неуклюжее признание, Джеймс, – шутливо ответил Спок, от этого Джим расслабился. Вот чего он ожидал от этого переезда, от новой жизни во Флориде. Жаль, что этот момент настал на несколько месяцев позже, чем думалось и при таких неоднозначных обстоятельствах.  
***  
21 декабря 1988  
Зима выдалась теплой и совершенно бесснежной. Совсем не такой, к какой они привыкли в Сиэтле. Жизнь потихоньку входила в однообразный, почти что рутинный ритм. И Кирк бы был этим крайне недоволен, если бы они, уже наученные горьким опытом, не старались проводить друг с другом как можно больше времени.   
– Хочу Рождествоооо, – лениво протянул Джим, развалившись на диване и закинув ноги на МакКоя, читавшего какое-то рабочее пособие.  
– Ты мне мешаешь, – Леонард, не отрываясь от чтения, усмехнулся. – Тебе оно не надоело? Каждый год одно и тоже.  
– Да нет же! – повысил голос Кирк, чтобы его услышал и Спок, расположившийся за кухонным столом. – Хочу самое настоящее Рождество, а не то, что было у нас последние пару лет. Хочу, чтобы елка стояла, омела была, чтобы индейку приготовили и подарки. У меня такого лет с пяти не было.  
– Вот только рассказами о своем несчастном детстве на жалость не дави, – Боунс наконец-таки отложил книгу на журнальный столик и зажмурился. – Оно тебе надо? Ничего хорошего в этих празднованиях нет. Все только переругаются пока готовить будут, а потом сядут, сожрут чертову индейку и спать. Меня тошнит от подобных «праздников».  
– Ой, ну и у кого из нас тут было несчастное прошлое? – улыбнулся Кирк и обратился уже к Грейсону. – Спок, а ты чего молчишь? Тебе нравится моя супер-идея?  
– Джеймс, в моей семье вообще не принято было отмечать этот праздник, только Новый год, – хмурясь, ответил Грейсон.  
– Как так? – Кирк удивленно поднял брови.  
– Это религиозный праздник, мы их никогда не отмечали.  
– Так что, Джимми, – МакКой, скинув ноги Кирка, встал и потянулся. – Не думаю, что нам это нужно. Тем более, к твоему сведенью, это не лучший повод для того, чтобы выпить.  
– Да ну вас, не хочу я напиваться. Я вообще не об этом говорил, – обиделся Джеймс. – Вся суть ведь не в том, что это религиозный праздник, повод нажраться или еще что-нибудь. Просто будет здорово собраться втроем, отпраздновать, это будет наш первый семейный праздник!  
– Джим, ну-ка сбавь обороты, – оборвал его Леонард, до сих пор избегавший слова «семья» в контексте их отношений.  
– Ребяяята, ну пожалуйста! Вам трудно что ли? Будет весело, подарим друг другу подарки, Лен будет индейку готовить, а мы со Споком елку наряжать.  
Грейсон и МакКой дружно уставились на Кирка как на умалишенного.  
– Ты фильмов что ли рождественских пересмотрел? «Лен приготовит индейку», – передразнил он Джеймса. – Я уже сказал, что об этом думаю.  
– Леонард, подожди, – Спок присел к Джиму на диван. – Где ты возьмешь елку?  
– Где угодно! Да хоть пойду и срублю, – всплеснул руками Кирк.  
– Мы во Флориде, дурень. Где ты ее рубить собрался? – МакКой закатил глаза.  
– Не придирайся к словам. Найду я елку. Подумаешь, потратим немного денег, – отмахнулся Кирк. – Ну, так что? Соглашайтесь!  
– Только никаких подарков, – снова заворчал Лен. – У нас и так денег нет, да еще ты елку эту купишь. Тем более, единственный, кто дарит здесь нормальные подарки, это Спок.  
– Эй, чего это! – возмутился молодой человек. – Пластинка, маракасы, подсвечник были отличными подарками!   
Леонард обречённо вздохнул, а Грейсон легонько кивнул Джеймсу, как бы говоря, что он всегда был просто в восторге от этих подарков.  
– Боунс, а как же аптечка, которую я тебе подарил на твой позапрошлый день рождения? Она нам точно пригодилась.  
– Смею напомнить, что ты ее стащил на моей работе! – улыбнувшись, напомнил МакКой.  
– Я думал, так можно делать. Ну, так что, ты согласен? – неловко перевел тему Кирк.  
– Да черт с ним, - Лен махнул рукой. – Только потом не ной, что все вышло не так, как ты себе намечтал.  
– А ты, Спок? – Кирк жалобно взглянул на друга. Такому взгляду было просто невозможно отказать.  
– Это будет… интересно, – согласно кивнул Грейсон.  
Если бы они продолжали упрямиться, Джим все равно бы украсил дом и притащил елку. Но их согласие только закрепило в нем осознание того, что это будет лучшее Рождество в его жизни.  
***  
25 декабря 1988  
Канун Рождества наступил незаметно. Еще с утра Джим куда-то умчался, не удосужившись ничего объяснить друзьям. Им только оставалось догадываться, что он затеял на этот раз. Сами они ближе к полудню отправились в Орландо за покупками и продуктам к праздничному столу.  
За то небольшое время, что они жили вместе, Споку даже нравились походы по магазинам с Леонардом. Обычно он не любил это утомительное занятие, особенно если рядом был Джим. С Кирком любой поход за покупками неимоверно затягивался, он кидал в тележку все без разбора. У МакКоя во избежание подобного всегда с собой был список покупок, которому они методично следовали. Это было логично и действительно импонировало Грейсону в Леонарде.  
Правда, сегодня без ворчания Боунса не обошлось, им пришлось отстоять полчаса в очереди. За это время МакКой успел проклясть все, что можно, и поругаться чуть ли не с каждым в этом супермаркете.   
Когда они, наконец, нагруженные сумками, вернулись домой, Джим уже сидел на кухне, мирно потягивая кофе.   
– Как-то долго вы ездили. Хоть все, что нужно, купили? – Кирк широко улыбнулся, кажется, он просто не мог дождаться полуночи.  
– Конечно, купили, – Леонард вздохнул, ставя пакеты на стол. – Ты-то куда пропал с утра пораньше? Даже не позавтракал.  
– Я елку купил, – Джим горделиво задрал подбородок. – Я один из первых пришел, между прочим! Чтобы самую лучшую выбрать!  
– Ну и где она? – Лен скептически поднял бровь.  
– За лестницей. Вы вошли и даже не заметили, – немного обижено заметил Кирк.   
– Джеймс, мы же туда даже не заходили. Просто физически мы не могли…  
– Ладно, Спок, забей. Это я так, просто к слову сказал, – замахал руками Джим. – Я ее туда поставил пока. Подумал, потащу в гостиную, с нее иголок нападает. Вы же мне потом, два педанта, шею свернете.   
– Ох, неужели я дождался, этот парень начал думать! – похлопал друга по плечу МакКой.  
– Леонард, он все правильно сделал, – заметил Спок, укоризненно глядя на врача.  
– Да я любя, – развел руками Боунс.  
Остаток дня прошел в какой-то сумасшедшей суете, которая совершенно отличалась от той каждодневной рутины. На плите что-то кипело, а в духовке стояла индейка, за которой поминутно следил Леонард, не прекращая ворчать и выражаться куда более крепко, чем привык Спок. Они с Джимом в это время пытались более-менее красиво украсить елку тем, что Кирк успел купить. Его вкус оставлял желать лучшего, но с этим можно было смириться. В итоге, Грейсон забраковал половину и без того небольшого количества украшений, оставив только синие, серебристые и белые шары.  
Грейсон был даже рад, что не отмечал Рождество до этого. Уж слишком это было суматошно и утомительно. Когда пришло время садиться за стол, он едва мог стоять на ногах после нескольких часов, которые он провел, развешивая по дому дурацкие гирлянду. Леонард был в похожем состоянии, Джим, больше болтавший, чем делавший, наоборот еще больше оживился и даже напялил на себя теплый шерстяной свитер.  
– Джимми, это еще зачем? – МакКой вздохнул, не зная, что вообще делать с Кирком.  
– Ну как же, дух Рождества!  
– На улице градусов пятьдесят! Ты уже весь взмок!   
– А вот и нет! – не задумываясь, соврал Джеймс.   
Судя по раскрасневшемуся лицу, ему действительно было жарко, ну или он успел добраться до алкогольного запаса Лена, подумал Спок. Ну а вслух добавил:  
– Он еще порывался камин развести, но я еле объяснил, что у нас нет ни дров, ни розжига.  
– Ой, Спок, ну мог бы и промолчать, – Джеймс усмехнулся. – И вообще, давайте уже за стол садиться.   
Над столом повисла тишина. Время шло, МакКой, нахмурившись, жевал индейку, думая о чем-то своем. Джеймс упорно сидел в своем свитере, сохраняя улыбку и счастливый вид. Неловкость момента чувствовали все, хотя, по мнению Спока, этот ужин сильно ничем не отличался от всех остальных. Никакой магии Рождества, даже несмотря на елку, гирлянды и омелу, развешанную ими по дому.  
– Я думал, что все будет не так, – пробурчал Джим уже за полночь, перебравшись на диван и потягивая глинтвейн.  
– Ммм, уже полночь, а ты все еще на ногах стоишь? – усмехнулся Леонард.  
– Да нет же! Просто мне казалось, что должно быть по-другому. В фильмах все не так, - он недовольно стянул чертов свитер и запустил им в МакКоя.  
– Прекрати эту клоунаду, она сегодня у меня уже поперек горла стоит.  
– На то они и фильмы, Джим, – присоединился к разговору Спок. – Это просто ужин, я не заметил в этом ничего особенного.  
– Ну вооот, – протянул Кирк. – Мы что, спать сейчас пойдем? Это отстойно.  
– Мы можем сходить на улицу, прогуляться. Наверняка здесь кто-нибудь празднует. Если, конечно, Леонард не против, – предложил Спок.  
– Идем! – тут же вскочил Джим, снова напяливая на себя свитер и оглядываясь на Боунса.  
– Ну чего ты на меня так смотришь? Водить хороводы в полночь с местными, с которыми мы и словом не перемолвились? Я просто в восторге от этой идеи!  
Спустя десять минут они уже шли вдоль дороги, любовались домами соседей, украшенными яркими гирляндами, которые странно смотрелись на фоне голых деревьев и земли, не прикрытой снегом.  
– Я понял, почему нет духа Рождества! – внезапно заявил Джим.  
– Ну и?  
– Снега нет, вот в чем дело. Даже в Сиэтле снег выпадал, а тут жара такая для декабря.  
– Дурень, – МакКой усмехнулся. – Не существует никакого духа Рождества. Тебе третий десяток, пора завязывать верить в сказки, парень.  
– Что плохого в том, чтобы верить в сказки? – Кирк нахмурился.   
МакКой ничего не ответил, только легонько потрепал Джеймса по голове. Спок, идущий чуть позади, улыбнулся, наблюдая за их обычным стилем общения, они оба были дороги ему. Вот только Рождество – семейный праздник. Может, именно поэтому у них ничего не получилось, не появился этот пресловутый «дух Рождества».

***

1 января - 7 января 1989

Долгожданные новогодние выходные, которые Джим ждал с таким нетерпением и возлагал на них огромные планы, прошли ничем не лучше, чем сам праздник. Пресловутый «дух Рождества» так и не добрался до них. Джеймс еще долго не унимался, пытаясь вытащить их на прогулки и празднества в Орландо, но это не увенчалось успехом. Начало января принесло с собой сильные, холодные ветра с океана и снег, который тут же таял, что совсем не способствовало праздничному настроению. Все выходные прошли в полудреме: они просыпались очень поздно и проводили весь день дома, почти не выходя на улицу. Чтобы как-то разнообразить будни, в один вечер МакКой решил разжечь камин и, провозившись с ним несколько часов, постоянно ворча и ругаясь, он-таки добился своей цели. Но сразу стало понятно, что это была плохая идея. В доме стало невыносимо жарко, к тому же обнаружились какие-то проблемы с дымоходом. Леонард не знал, какой придурок так заложил камин, да и кому он вообще сдался во Флориде? Здесь и так не было нормальной зимы. После этого они прекратили всякие попытки разнообразить будни, разве что Джим выкинул ёлку, которая начала осыпаться, и чьи иголки были везде и порядком раздражали педантичного Спока, что уж говорить о Боунсе.   
До конца выходных Грейсон с Джимом только и делали, что играли в откуда-то взявшиеся в доме настольные игры: от скрэббла до шахмат. Кирк без конца проигрывал, но это нисколько не умаляло его энтузиазма и самоуверенности. Лен же, называя все это "хренью собачей" или "детскими развлечениями", в зависимости от настроения, проводил дни за книгами, постоянно повторяя, что в кои-то он может читать не про разрывы сухожилий и сердечные клапаны. На чердаке нашлась стоящая подборка книг о Гражданской войне, в которую он погружался с головой.   
На самом деле, каждый был бы не против, чтобы праздники поскорее закончились, и жизнь вошла в привычное русло. Бесцельно проведенные дни это не то, с чего они хотели начать год.

13 февраль 1989  
Хмурый МакКой сидел за кухонным столом, нетерпеливо дожидаясь пока разогреется ужин. Обычно к его приходу все уже было готово, но сегодня Джим куда-то запропастился. По будням такого не случалось, и Кирк как заправский хозяин встречал с работы сначала Спока, а затем уже Леонарда.   
После Рождества общая атмосфера в доме изменилась. МакКой не возлагал на этот вечер ровно никаких надежд и все равно был разочарован, что уж говорить о Джиме, который нафантазировал себе кучу всего, а этого не получилось. Как к этому всему отнесся Грейсон, для Лена было загадкой. Он вообще злился на себя, что за год знакомства, так и не научился понимать этого человека.  
Он уже не вел себя как скотина и потихоньку приспосабливался их совместному проживанию. Про себя МакКой именно так называл то, что у них получалось в этом доме. Ему больших усилий стоило примириться с некоторыми привычками Спока, но Джим уверял, что тому приходится еще трудней. И в это охотно верилось. Взять хотя бы как он относился к этому чертовому дивану, который так любовно выбирал. Каждый раз, когда Джеймс взгромождался на диван с едой или пивом, Грейсон смотрел на него таким взглядом, что хотелось удушиться самому.   
Едва Леонард принялся за ужин, послышалась возня в коридоре. Кирк громко ругнулся и, спустя несколько секунд, показался в гостиной, прижимая к груди сверток.  
Боунс вопросительно уставился на друга, успев напредставлять себе за это мгновение не пойми чего.  
– Джим, только не говори что это ребенок.  
Спок, сидящий на диване, поперхнулся и зашелся кашлем, жестом показывая Лену, что все в порядке.  
– Эээ, что? – переспросил Кирк, пытаясь стянуть кеды и куртку, не выпуская из рук это нечто. – Конечно это не ребенок, Лен. Но если что, я готов обсудить с вами эту перспективу, - он рассмеялся.  
– Джеймс, мне кажется, это была отвратительная шутка, - выдохнул Грейсон.  
– Я уже подумал, что ты снова фильмов пересмотрел, - строго заметил Боунс и переспросил. – Так что это?  
– Щенок.  
Леонард устало потер виски и поднял взгляд на сияющего друга. Вот именно таких проблем им и не хватало. Судя по виду Спока, он тоже был не в восторге от этого поступка Джима.  
– Это просто маленький щенок, чего вы так напряглись? - повторил Джеймс. Присев на корточки, он развернул сверток и опустил на пол.  
Это и правда был щенок. Тощий, грязный, непрерывно скулящий, беспородистый щенок. Ну, какую еще собачонку мог подобрать Джим?  
– Зачем ты его притащил? – Спок окончательно отвлекся от теленовостей и уставился на друзей.  
– Ну как же… - Кирк растерялся. – На улице зима, холодно, и ветер сильный. А он там совсем один. Мне жалко стало. Разве этого недостаточно?  
Между этим щенок уже начал осваиваться: осмотрел все углы и обнюхал мебель. И итоге, он выбрал диван и без труда запрыгнул на него. Стоило только грязным лапам коснуться кожаной обивки, как Спока аж передернуло.  
– И куда его? – он аккуратно опустил собаку обратно на пол.  
– Оставим, - с полной уверенностью в голосе кивнул Джимми.  
– Черт, Джеймс! Куда нам еще и собаку? У нас и без нее проблем достаточно, - перспектива обзавестись еще одной заботой совершенно не прельщала МакКоя. Сначала собачонка, а потом что? Действительно ребенка притащит, за Кирком ведь дело не станет.  
– Хочешь сказать, что мне нужно выкинуть ее на улицу? – уже серьёзно спросил Джим, смотря на скептически настроенных Лена и Спока.  
– Я хочу сказать, что мы не можем оставить ее у себя.  
– И что ты предлагаешь? - упрямился Кирк. – Разве вам никогда не хотелось завести собаку?  
– А разве у тебя на ферме в Айове был недостаток в общении с животными? – буркнул Боунс. – От собак слишком много шума.  
– У нас дома никогда не было животных, - поддакнул Грейсон. – Мне всегда больше нравились кошки.  
– На кошек у Джима аллергия, – на всякий случай заметил Боунс.  
– Да какая к черту разница, кто кому больше нравится. Я просто не могу ее отнести обратно, – кажется, Джим действительно решил оставить собаку.  
– На ночь оставь, - вздохнул Леонард. – А утром я отвезу ее в приют.  
– Ну почему в приют? – непонимающе переспросил Кирк, снова беря подбежавшего к нему щенка на руки.  
– Мы не оставим ее, Джеймс. Нет, - оборвал все просьбы Боунс. Спок только кивнул в знак согласия.  
– Да пошли вы к черту! – воскликнул Кирк, не дождавшись ответа, развернулся и поднялся на второй этаж.  
МакКой не видел смысла продолжать спор на эту тему. Джим о себе-то не всегда мог позаботиться, что уж говорить о маленьком щенке. Они уже как-то поднимали этот вопрос, и тогда парня удалось убедить, что животное это почти как ребенок и требует колоссальной ответственности и времени. Первого нет у Джеймса, а второго у самого Леонарда. Но Грейсон, по-видимому, не был полностью уверен в правильности их решения и через некоторое время спросил:  
– Леонард, ты уверен, что мы поступили правильно?  
– В смысле? Ты это вообще о чем?  
– О собаке. Может быть, стоит оставить, кажется, для Джеймса это очень важно. Тем более, у него есть время для воспитания щенка.   
– Спок, я всегда думал о тебе как о разумном человеке. Ну куда нам собаку? - раздраженно проворчал Лен.  
– Вот именно. Я подумал, что забота о животном, может выработать в нем больше ответственности и серьезности. Я, конечно, не говорю, что у него совсем нет этих качеств… но ведь ему всего 23 …  
– Всего, ага? Я к этому времени был уже женат и имел образование, - прервал его Боунс. – Нет, Спок. Собака это только лишние заботы и шум. Ты же сам этого терпеть не можешь.  
– Не могу, - согласился Грейсон. – Но у нас все-таки не маленькая квартира, а свой дом. Здесь от собаки будет гораздо меньше неприятностей.  
– Когда ты уже поймешь, нельзя потакать Джиму во всех его желаниях! Если бы я так делал, то… Черт возьми, ты сам знаешь, какие у него бывают желания. Не заставляй меня объяснять!  
– Но, Леонард… Дай ему хотя бы попытаться, - Грейсон все еще с укором смотрел на МакКоя. Тот сначала пытался игнорировать это, но под тяжестью этих черных глаз долго не выдержишь.  
– Ладно- ладно. Одно очко в твою пользу. Но вся вина, если что, на тебе. Понял?  
– Понял, - Спок слегка улыбнулся. – Поднимись к нему.  
Леонард ненавидел признавать свои поражения, особенно в их словесных поединках с Грейсоном. Аргументы Спока оказались весомей его слепого упрямства. Пришлось тащиться к Джиму на второй этаж. И, судя по звуку льющейся воды, тот решил устроить псине ванну с пеной. «Ну просто отлично. Не хватало только, чтобы он нам потоп устроил», - раздраженно подумал врач, приоткрыв дверь.  
– Джимми, тут такое дело, - неуверенно начал Боунс. – Мы со Споком подумали… так что… можешь оставить щенка, если так хочешь. Но на условии, что ты будешь за ним следить, понял? Следить, Джимми-бой, а не как обычно сваливать все дела на нас со Споком.  
– Вау! – Джим обернулся к нему и широко улыбнулся. – Это так круто, я вас обожаю!  
– Ох… пойди, скажи это Грейсону. Во многом это его заслуга, – МакКой попятился, пытаясь увернуться от объятий Кирка. – Фу, ты мокрый и псиной воняешь, иди своего Спока обнимай. Представляю, как его передернет от твоих любвеобильных порывов в таком виде-то! – в шутку поморщился Боунс.  
– Обязательно спущусь к нему. Ты представляешь, это девочка, теперь она будет дамой моего сердца! Классно, да? – счастливо улыбнулся Джеймс.  
– О господи, ты неисправим, – больше для вида возмутился МакКой. На самом деле, за такую улыбку Леонард был готов на что угодно. Да хоть весь их дом отдать под приют.  
***  
27 марта 1989  
Спок всегда довольно прохладно относился к алкоголю. Возможно, по причине того, что он разрушительно влияет на мозг, а, может быть, сказалось воспитание Сарека, не терпевшего в своем доме никакой выпивки. Так или иначе, он редко составлял компанию МакКою и Джиму в подобном занятии. Но сегодня уговоры Кирка все его «Спок, ну праздник ведь такой», «ну чего ты опять отрываешься от коллектива» возымели действие. И правда ведь праздник. Друзья притащили даже общий подарок - огромный телескоп старого образца, который теперь покоился в углу гостиной, вряд ли бы он вскоре ему понадобился.  
Вряд ли ему вообще вскоре что-нибудь понадобится. Грейсон лежал, вытянувшись на диване, комната перед глазами шла кругом. Было уже глубоко за полночь и скромное празднование закончилось. Похоже, благодаря подначкам Леонарда, он сегодня слегка перебрал. Слегка ли?  
Ближе к часу ночи Кирк заботливо перетащил его на диван и даже немного повалялся у него под боком, болтая о том, какой отличный выдался вечер, и как Споку идет выступивший от выпитого румянец. Джим целовал его и, кажется, рассчитывал на что-то большее, судя по рукам спускающимся все ниже. И шутил про то, что это будет его персональный подарок.  
Потом Спок отключился. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что в гостиной темно и очень тихо, Кто-то, наконец, выключил проигрыватель, который весь вечер крутил по кругу одну и ту же кассету Red Hot Chili Peppers с их новым альбомом, от которого был в восторге Джим. Грейсон терпеть не мог такую музыку, но аргумент, что это, в конце концов, его день рождения, Джимом не принимался.  
Закрыв глаза, Грейсон сосредоточился на своих ощущениях. Голова болела не так сильно, как раньше, но к горлу подступала тошнота. Немного подумав, он решил остаться пока на диване. Путь до спальни казался ему непреодолимой полосой препятствий.  
Сверху послышался скрежет и скулеж. Кажется, щенок сидел под дверью, что было странно. Мэрилин, так Кирк назвал собачонку, хвостиком ходила за своим хозяином и всегда ночевала у него в комнате. А раз Джима не было в своей комнате, и он не пускал к себе собаку, значит…  
«Ох, черт, только не сегодня» - подумал Спок, откидывая голову на подлокотник. Грейсон как будто бы вернулся на год назад, когда проснулся не в то время и, наверное, не в том месте. Этот момент он пытался стереть из памяти, и это почти получилось. Хорошо только, что теперь у них свой дом, и, к его облегчению, всех звуков не слышно, а голоса почти не разобрать. Ну, зато теперь никакой тайны, все по обоюдному согласию. За это Спок почти что себя проклинал. Он думал, что будет легче. Ну ведь правда, он почти никогда не заставал МакКоя с Джимом, а то, что происходило на втором этаже его не касалось. Выбрав спальню внизу, он крайне редко поднимался наверх.   
Ну откуда ему знать - занимаются они там сексом или в скрэббл играют. Спок усмехнулся. Делить того, кого любишь еще с кем-то не так просто, как казалось на первый взгляд. Да, конечно, подобное случалось крайне редко, Леонард вообще в большинство дней приходил в таком настроении, что даже Джим не рисковал подходить к нему. По-видимому, он решил угробить себя на новой работе. Ну, собственно как и всегда.  
Грейсона поражало, с каким спокойствием Лен разговаривал с ним зимой, когда он сам вызвался уладить разногласия между ним и Джимом. Как серьезно он объяснял Споку, что Джеймс переживает и нуждается в нем. Как чуть ли не за шкирку притащил Кирка в грейсоновскую спальню, со словами «как же меня уже заебала ваша игра во вселенскую обиду и, особенно, твое нытье, Джим! Потрахайтесь уже и помиритесь!».   
Странно, ровно год назад Леонард говорил, что никому не хочется делиться своим. Он тогда считал Джеймса «своим» и не признавал за Споком никаких прав. Сейчас ситуация изменилась, но все равно у МакКоя и Кирка оставалось общее прошлое, намного больше совместных воспоминаний, а Грейсон почти не знал, что такое отношения между двумя. Это жутко его напрягало.  
Обычно он избегал мыслей о том, что их совместный быт рушился на глазах, и никто не знал, что с этим делать, но сейчас, в темной гостиной с замутненным сознанием было самое время.  
Он уже давно понял, почему Джим не смог выбрать, да и вообще не желал выбирать кого-то одного. Порой казалось, что они с Леонардом любят двух разных Кирков. Спок больше всего ценил его открытость, в чем-то непосредственность, то, чего ему так не хватало в себе. Его удивляло, с какой легкостью Джеймс признавал свои ошибки и как оптимистично смотрел вперед. Тогда как Лен просто убивал Кирка своей тотальной заботой, кажется, он возомнил – без него Джеймс обязательно пропадет. Грейсона это раздражало, ведь врач видел в Джиме чуть ли не ребенка, инфантильного и крайне несамостоятельного. Раньше у него была версия, что все это просто комплексы МакКоя, связанные с тем, что он не состоялся как отец, почти проецирование.   
Собака у дверей продолжала жалобно выть, это уже порядком раздражало. Неуверенно опустив ноги на пол, Спок решил, что он в состоянии подняться наверх и убрать Мэрилин от дверей, пока она окончательно не испортила обшивку.  
Еще на лестнице до него донеслась ругань Леонарда вперемешку с задушенными вздохами Джима. Это было чертовски странно и отвратительно, оказаться в таком положении.  
– Какого хрена, Мэр! Сколько можно! – МакКой был раздражен, но не так, как обычно. Что-то в его голосе изменилось, и Грейсон никак не мог понять что. – Джим, отвали. Дай мне простыню, я пойду, спущу ее вниз. И да, я не могу продолжать, пока она воет. Это чертовски раздражает, знаешь ли!  
Ответа Спок, к счастью, не расслышал, но спустя минуту Леонард не вышел, а Мэрилин, увидев Грейсона, наконец-то отвлеклась от двери и подбежала к нему. Спок, подхватив собаку на руки, быстро спустился вниз и вышел на крыльцо. Южная ночь была полна звуков, что помогло хоть немного отвлечься.  
Ему приходила в голову мысль о том, что этот сомнительный эксперимент не удался. Что он переоценил свои силы и умение отстраняться от происходящего. Грейсон отогнал подальше идею просто собрать вещи и тихо уйти. Это было бы поражением и было бы нечестно в первую очередь перед Джимом. А уж расстраивать его он хотел меньше всего.   
***  
15 апреля 1989  
Вайнона с улыбкой вышла из такси и с удивленно оглядела дом, обнесенный небольшим заборчиком. Она бы никогда не подумала, что Джим в его-то двадцать с небольшим будет жить в таком доме. Ей вообще казалось, что сын с его характером будет всю жизнь колесить по Америке как неприкаянный.  
Женщина, сняв большие солнцезащитные очки, уверенным шагом направилась к дому. Никакого волнения перед встречей с сыном не было. Она не видела его больше трех лет и, скорей всего не появлялась бы в его жизни еще дольше, если бы не сложившиеся обстоятельства. Порой ей было даже немного неловко из-за этого, но она отмахивалась от таких мыслей, стараясь не думать, почему оба ее сына так отдалились от нее.  
Она уверено нажала на дверной звонок. Прошла минута, но дверь никто не собирался открывать. Вайнона уже было подумала, что Джима нет дома, или она ошиблась адресом, но послышался скрип, и дверь приоткрылась. Вот только на пороге появился не ее сын, а долговязый бледный юноша в очках, очень походивший на какого-нибудь профессора, если бы не юный возраст.  
– Здравствуйте, - поздоровался он. – Эм… я чем-нибудь могу вам помочь?  
«Наверное, сосед», - подумала Аманда, разглядывая молодого человека. Ведь не может Джим снимать в одиночку такой дом.  
– Здравствуй, я Вайнона Кирк, - женщина протянула руку для приветствия. – Джим же здесь живет?  
Брови незнакомца удивленно поползли вверх. Немного растерявшись, он пропустил ее в дом.  
– Подождите немного, проходите в гостиную. Я его позову, Джим где-то наверху.  
Вайнона, с любопытством оглядываясь по сторонам, прошла в гостиную. С первого взгляда она казалась попросту огромной за счет больших окон и высокого потолка. А причудливо выкрашенные стены и небольшой камин придавали ей еще более необычный вид. Подойдя к замысловатому, выложенному плитками камину женщина заметила кучу каких-то безделушек: свечи, фигурки, фотографии, на которых Вайнона обнаружила Джима. Она с улыбкой разглядывала фото, за эти три года сын сильно возмужал и изменился. Хотя улыбка была все такая же как в детстве. Почти на всех фотоснимках вместе с ним был или тот долговязый парень, открывший дверь, либо мужчина постарше. Здесь были и фото с каких-то поездок, праздников, пару снимков больших компаний людей и собаки.  
Кажется, ее Джим, наконец, нашел себе постоянных друзей, а не тех сомнительных знакомых, с которыми таскался по всей Айове. Из этих мыслей ее выдернуло чье-то не очень вежливое и настойчивое покашливание:  
– Женщина, вы кого-то потеряли? – в противоположной части комнаты, где располагалась кухня, сидел мужчина с фотографии, и, кажется, не смотря на то, что был уже полдень, завтракал.  
– Приятного аппетита. Я Вайнона Кирк, - повторила она с улыбкой. – Я мать Джима и…  
– Стоп, как вы сказали, мать Джима? – он чуть не пролил молоко мимо тарелки. – Вы шутите что ли? – кажется, он был настроен не очень дружелюбно.  
– По-вашему, это была бы хорошая шутка?   
– Кхм, Леонард, - послышался за спиной уже знакомый голос. – Пойдем… в мой кабинет, мне требуется помощь… эм, нужно отодвинуть стеллаж. А Джим тут пока поговорит с… - молодой человек, запнулся так и не закончив фразу.  
– Что ты несешь, какой еще стеллаж? – с усмешкой переспросил этот самый Леонард. – Спок, ты не видишь что ли, я завтракаю и пока не закончу, никуда не пойду.   
Спок неловко перевел взгляд с мужчины на Вайнону, словно извиняясь перед ней.   
– Ну что ты застрял в дверях? Садись, я тебе чай налью. И вы, женщина, не стойте так, тоже присаживайтесь. Чай, кофе, может быть, виски по такому поводу? – улыбнулся Леонард.  
Не успела миссис Кирк ответить, как в гостиную вошел Джим. Сын и правда, изменился. Еще больше вытянулся, стал шире в плечах. Загорел под флоридским солнцем больше, чем когда-либо в Айове. И вообще выглядел настоящим мужчиной, слишком похожим на отца.   
– Эм… Мама? – он неловко почесал затылок, явно не зная с чего начать. – Эээ, а почему ты здесь?  
– Здравствуй, Джимми, - он, как и прежде, нахмурился, услышав такой вариант своего имени. – Разве мне нужен особый повод, чтобы повидать сына?  
– Ну… в последнее время мы не так много общались… Так что, наверное, да, должна быть какая-то причина.   
– Вообще-то ты прав. Я хотела бы с тобой говорить и передать кое-что… - женщина замялась, замечая, что те двое не спускают с них глаз, но сына это не смущало, скорее даже наоборот.  
– Как ты нашла меня?  
– Если тебе так важно, то это как раз и связано с целью моего визита. Но для начала ты бы мог поинтересоваться как у меня дела?  
– Я сейчас должен спросить как у тебя дела? – Джеймс прошел к столу и, забрав у мужчины чашку, отпил из нее. – Ты отлично выглядишь, значит все в порядке. Так в чем дело?  
– Полгода назад дело твоего отца, наконец, закрыли, ну и мне, как вдове, выдали его вещи, которые были при нем во время того, как… его самолет разбился. Как вещественные доказательства они больше не требуются, и мне показалось, что пусть лучше они будут у тебя или Сэма. Знаешь, Роберт, был против того, чтобы коробка с вещами оставалась у нас в доме, и я…  
– Эм… подожди-ка, какой еще Роберт? Что случилось с прошлым, тем, который порывался сдать меня в полицию? – ухмыльнулся Кирк.  
– Джеймс Тиберий Кирк, не смей говорить со мной в таком тоне. Тем более, сейчас это неважно, – краем глаза она снова отметила удивление на лицах друзей. Их невербальное участие уже порядком раздражало. – Так вот, о чем я говорила? Ах да, друзья твоего отца по службе помогли тебя найти. Славные ребята, все еще помнят Джорджа.  
– Почему именно меня? Почему не Сэма? – снова перебил ее Джим.  
– А твоего брата и след простыл. Сегодня он в Бельгии, завтра уже в Алжире… Ты вот здесь нашелся, и уже хорошо.  
– Но полгода назад, это… давно. Почему ты приехала только сейчас?  
– Ну… - замялась миссис Кирк. Не говорить же сыну, что она, как и всегда, закрутилась на работе и совсем забыла об этом. – Сначала искали Сэма, потом тебя… Когда нашли, я была немного занята, а сейчас по работе была в соседнем штате, вот и решила заехать.  
– По работе? Ну да, как я мог забыть, работа же превыше всего.   
– Джимми, не начинай. Не сейчас, - она достала небольшую коробочку из сумки и протянула сыну. – Вот, держи.  
Парень немного повертел ее в руках, открыл и, задумчиво разглядев медальон смерти Джорджа Кирка, убрал его обратно в коробку и засунул в карман джинсов. В комнате наступила тишина, Вайнона не знала, что ещё сказать сыну, которого она не видела три года.  
– Ну, Джим, не хочешь познакомить нас? – она попыталась разрядить обстановку. Сын смерил ее немного удивленным взглядом, и миссис Кирк уже боялась ответа в духе «на самом деле, нет, не хочу». Это было в его стиле.  
– А, они… - Джеймс опомнился. – Это, - он указал на бледного юношу. – Спок Грейсон, студент-инженер, а это Леонард МакКой, он врач.  
– Врач? Это прекрасно, – улыбнулась хмурому мужчине Вайнона. – Вы тут живете вместе?  
– Да, они мои соседи и …эээ, друзья, лучшие друзья, – от чего-то смутился Кирк. – А это моя мать, Вайнона Кирк, если, конечно, она не поменяла фамилию.  
– Не поменяла, Джеймс, - она легонько толкнула его в бок. – Приятно познакомиться, - Леонард и Спок лишь кивнули в ответ. – Дом вы снимаете?  
– Ммм, нет. Мы его купили, - еле слышно буркнул Джим.  
– Ох, так у тебя уже собственный дом, ни за что бы не поверила. И вы здесь живете только втроем? Или же со своими девушками? – вопросительно посмотрела на сына женщина.  
Молодые люди неуловимо изменились в лице, и Вайнона посчитала, что задела слишком личную или больную тему. Мало ли у кого-то здесь недавно была любовная драма, она-то могла это понять. Но доктор, кажется МакКой, покачал головой:  
– Нет, миссис Кирк. Без девушек, только втроем. Мы, знаете, недавно переехали. Не успели еще, да, Спок? – он, улыбаясь, глянул на юношу, который еще больше побледнел.  
Вайнона рассеянно оглянулась в поисках чего-нибудь, за что можно зацепиться в продолжении разговора. – У меня уже с утра самолет. Вы же не против, мальчики, если я останусь на ночь?  
– Вообще-то… - Джим повернулся к друзьям и, убедившись, что те одобрительно кивнули, продолжил. – Конечно, мама. Оставайся сколько пожелаешь.  
Пусть это прозвучало слишком натянуто, Вайнона предпочла не заострять на этом внимания. Ее мысли больше занимало то, сколько же всего она еще упустила в жизни сына.  
***  
То, что неожиданный визит Вайноны Кирк принесет им множество неудобств, Спок понял сразу же, как она оказалась на пороге их дома. Он мало слышал о матери Джима, но судя по тому, что успел поведать ему МакКой, когда они остались наедине, мать мало не занималась воспитанием. На последнюю пару лет она просто пропала из его жизни, а сейчас внезапно вернулась. Этому нельзя было не поверить, наблюдая, как целый день Джим не находил себе места.   
Кирк явно старался скрыть от матери подробности своей жизни. На эту мысль навело то, что, как только Вайнона поднялась наверх в комнату для гостей, он убрал несколько довольно личных совместных фотографий с холодильника. Спока это напрягало, он не видел причин Джемсу смущаться, тем более перед собственной матерью.  
Кое-как они дотянули до ужина, который, впрочем, тоже проходил не особо весело и просто. Вайнона всеми силами пыталась поддерживать разговор, расспрашивая их о жизни и своем сыне. Но друзья односложно отвечали на ее вопросы, чувствуя себя неловко. Миссис Кирк даже пыталась флиртовать с Леонардом, но получалось уж слишком явно даже для Спока. Впрочем, МакКой после пары бокалов вина был не особо против, ну или просто пытался казаться галантным.  
– Леонард, как так получилось, что вы не нашли себе какую-нибудь медсестру? - женщина кокетливо улыбнулась. – Такой мужчина, вы, должно быть, там просто нарасхват.  
– Мама! – нахмурившись, оборвал ее Кирк. – Хватит! Такое ощущение, будто ты пытаешься охмурить Леонарда.  
– Джимми, что ты такое несешь? - Вайнона рассмеялась, прикрывая рот ладонью. – Я просто интересуюсь.  
– Ну, знаете, Вайнона… - вмешался МакКой, до этого молчащий. – Как-то не до девушек сейчас. Работа сжирает просто все мое время. Особенно сейчас, на новом месте.  
– Ну а в Сиэтле? – все не продолжала расспросы женщина.  
– И в Сиэтле тоже… - Лен напрягся. – Я тогда только недавно развелся.   
– Оу, ни за что бы не подумала, что у вас уже был брак за плечами, - Вайнона замялась. – Ну а ты, Джимми, - переключила она внимание на сына. – Вот видишь, какой опыт у твоего друга. Может быть, ты расскажешь мне о свох девушках? – она усмехнулась. – Хотя бы их число?  
– Мам, да какая тебе разница, тебя это уже лет десять как не интересует. Ты еще спроси, предохраняюсь ли я, - Кирк закатил глаза. – Прекрати задавать такие вопросы.  
– Почему? Вот возьму и задам! – эту женщину, как и ее сына, ничего не могло смутить.  
– О, Вайнона, не беспокойтесь, я за этим слежу, - рассмеялся Леонард, но тут же замолк, соображая, что он ляпнул, из-за чего за столом повисло напряжение. Миссис Кирк явно не оценила этой шутки, да и Спок тоже. – Ну, я же врач… и все такое, - попытался оправдаться Лен, но вышло еще глупее.  
– И все такое?  
– Ну, знаете, порой мы с ним… - еще раз попытался выйти из положения МакКой.  
– Вы с ним? Леонард, шутка не удалась, - честно высказалась Вайнона.  
– Разве это была шутка, миссис Кирк? – осведомился Грейсон.  
Спок не мог оставить эту фразу без внимания, сейчас она попросту лезла в их личную жизнь без всякого на это права. Леонард с Джимом неловко подстраивались под нее, пытаясь скрыть отношения между ними троими, что в какой-то мере даже раздражало Грейсона.  
– Что ты имеешь в виду? – непонимающе переспросила Вайнона  
– Я имею в виду то, - не в тон ей серьезно начал Спок. – Что вы слишком плохо знаете своего сына, и даже не подозреваете о...   
– Эм, Спок, все в порядке, – попытался улыбнуться Кирк. – Давайте поговорим о чем-нибудь другом.  
– Да нет уж. Что ты имеешь в виду? Я знаю о нем достаточно, и о том, какие отношения…  
– Ваш сын вправе не осведомлять вас о своих отношениях. Каких бы то ни было.  
На секунду Вайнона растерялась, а Грейсон уже мысленно ругал себя, заметив, как смотрит на него Джим. Ему этот разговор был явно неприятен, но Спок не мог промолчать. Ведь все это касается и его.  
– Так, Спок, - МакКой, наконец сообразивший, что беседа зашла не туда, взял ситуацию в свои руки. - Пойдем, покурим, а?  
– Нет, Леонард, сейчас не время, – отмахнулся Грейсон.  
– Пойдем, я сказал! Стеллажи подвигаем, - излишне выразительно произнес МакКой. Судя по глазам, которые метали молнии, ему просто не терпелось переброситься со Споком парой слов, и, кажется, не особо ласковых.   
– Нет, я думаю, что… - Спок удивленно запнулся, когда Лен, взяв его за жилетку, буквально выволок на веранду.  
– Это что только что было?! – как только они оказались наедине, процедил сквозь зубы МакКой, буквально прижав Спока к стене. Он был достаточно пьян и зол, а вместе это не предвещало ничего хорошего.  
– Я не понимаю, о чем ты? Убери от меня, пожалуйста, руки, – Грейсон недовольно поморщился, пытаясь, выкрутился из хватки Леонарда. – Я еще ничего не успел сказать!  
– Не успел? «Ваш сын в праве не осведомлять вас о своих отношениях. Каких бы то ни было» - передразнил его МакКой. – А дальше ты собирался ей рассказать, как все обстоит на самом деле, глаза на правду раскрыть?  
– А почему нет? Зачем пытаться что-то скрывать? Джеймса задевают ее расспросы и намеки, это же видно, но вы оба все равно молчите.  
– Господи! – доктор устало потер переносицу. – Блять, не лезь не в свое дело. Это мать Джимми, и ему решать, что рассказывать ей, а что нет. Неужели ты думаешь, ей хочется узнать, что ее вроде как абсолютно гетеросексуальный сын теперь трахается с мужиками? Да еще и с двумя?  
– Не понимаю, зачем скрывать, он все равно не общается с этой женщиной, - упрямился Спок.  
– Эта женщина, черт возьми, его мать! Ты своей всю правду вот так выложил, да?  
Грейсону на это нечего было ответить. Если так рассудить, он, и правда, не мог осуждать Джима в его желании скрыть свою личную жизнь, когда сам просто сбежал, так и не поговорив об этом с матерью.  
Леонард смерил Спока тяжелым взглядом, вздохнул и, присев на крыльцо, закурил. Грейсон в это время лихорадочно соображал, как избавиться от появившегося чувства несправедливости и при этом не задеть чувства Джима.  
– Ну что, остыл? Надеюсь, теперь ты сможешь держать себя в руках при Кирках, – Лен, выкинув окурок, поднялся на ноги.  
– Не могу обещать, – честно ответил Грейсон.  
– Тогда тебе лучше не возвращаться за стол. Иди, прогуляйся, возьми с собой Мэрилин. А Джимми тут сам решит, что стоит знать его матери, а что нет.  
Спок рассеянно кивнул и, подозвав Мэр, которая крутилась под ногами врача, пошел по направлению к городу.   
Постепенно мысли в голове, и правда, выстроились в стройную последовательность. Во многом Лен был прав, как бы не хотелось это признавать.   
Раньше Спок не считал нужным оповещать мать о таких подробностях личной жизни. Но сейчас, посмотрев на Вайнону Кирк, на то, насколько далеки были ее представления о жизни собственного сына, он физически почувствовал потребность сейчас же позвонить Аманде. Это нужно было сделать хотя бы для того, чтобы реабилитировать себя в глазах Джеймса.  
Дойдя до ближайшего телефона-автомата, он бросил в него несколько монет, набрал знакомый номер и принялся ждать. «Лишь бы не отец взял трубку», - и без того волнуясь, думал Спок. Он так и не говорил с ним с тех пор как ушел из дома.  
– Алло? – к счастью, трубку подняла Аманда.  
– Здравствуй, мама.   
– Ох, привет! Ты же недавно звонил, да и поздно уже. Что-то срочное? - голос женщины звучал обеспокоено.  
– Нет, ничего такого, - Грейсон сглотнул. – Мне нужен, хмм… совет. Скорей всего как профессионала.  
– А вот с этого места поподробнее, - в матери как будто проснулся психолог.  
– Возможно, формулировки будут немного сумбурными, но мне не так просто…  
– Дорогой, говори как есть, волноваться это нормально.  
– Ладно, я постараюсь объяснить как можно более ясно. Проблема в том, что к Джиму приехала его мать, и у нас с ней… эм, возникли некие разногласия.  
– Разногласия? У тебя? – удивленно переспросила Аманда.  
– Проще говоря, она мало что знает о Джеймсе и о… наших отношениях, - осторожно сказал Спок. – Если можно, пока не перебивай меня. Вряд ли миссис Кирк может такое представить. А Джим пытался все скрыть, и, кажется, ему стыдно перед ней, неловко. И Леонард туда же, подыгрывает ему. Если честно, я не знаю, как себя вести. Я терпеть не могу, когда вокруг все врут и уж тем более, когда эта ложь напрямую касается меня.  
– Ох… - на противоположном конце трубки наступило секундное молчание. – Ты меня немного удивил, редко бывает, что ты решаешься обсуждать подобные вещи.  
– Извини, – Грейсон уже пожалел, что затеял это. Он и вправду предпочитал переживать все в себе.  
– Да что ты, я наоборот этому очень рада. И вот тебе мой совет, больше матери, чем специалиста. Спок, дорогой, прошу, не лезь в отношения Джима с его матерью.   
– Ты говоришь совсем как Леонард, – слабо улыбнулся молодой человек.  
– Вот видишь, я всегда считала его очень проницательным мужчиной. А что насчет Джима, то он взрослый человек и должен самостоятельно решать подобные вопросы. Это очень личное дело, Спок. Дай ему время и не лезь. Если уж на то пошло, то отношения с матерью может разрушать только он сам. Но мне кажется, Джеймс обязательно сам все ей расскажет, когда будет готов… ну вот как ты.  
– Как я? – удивленно переспросил Грейсон.  
– Ну да, вот как сейчас позвонил и попросил совет насчет ваших, как ты сам сказал, отношений. Для такого человека как ты, это самое большое признание, которое только может быть. На большее я и рассчитывать не могла.   
– Ты так спокойно это воспринимаешь. Ты знала раньше?  
– Я… догадывалась, - Аманда усмехнулась. – И ждала, пока ты сам решишься. К тому же, я мать и психолог, да и вообще не слепая. Когда в твоей жизни появился Джим, я была очень благодарна ему, кажется, он как будто вывел тебя из анабиоза. Слова тут не нужны.  
– Да, ты права. Спасибо, – выдохнул Спок, чувствуя себя гораздо лучше, чем пару минут назад.  
– Это всего лишь моя обязанность - оказывать тебе всю необходимую помощь… Особенно в таких делах, – рассмеялась Аманда. – Передавай привет Джиму и особенно Леонарду. Я рада, что он там присматривает за вами, мальчишками.  
– Хорошо, мама, передам, – ответил Грейсон, а про себя подумал: «ты даже не представляешь, как он тут за нами присматривает».  
– Отцу передать твое…эм, признание? – скорее в шутку спросила женщина  
– Нет, думаю, что нет.  
К такого рода событиям Спок еще не был готов. И, наверное, не будет готов никогда. Теперь он гораздо лучше понимал Джима. Если бы хоть кто-то пробовал вмешиваться в его отношения с отцом, он бы тоже нервничал и злился.  
***  
16 апреля 1989  
Ночная духота, стрекотание цикад и ощущение приближающегося дождя каждый раз возвращали МакКоя в Джорджию, лет так на пятнадцать назад, когда он еще мальчишкой мог ночи напролет проводить на воздухе. Кирк и Спок никогда не могли понять, что же он находит в долгом сидении на крыльце с бутылкой пива. Обычно он проводил это время в одиночестве, но сегодня ближе к полуночи на веранду вышла миссис Кирк. Молча присев рядом с Леонардом, она глубоко вдохнула влажный ночной воздух и улыбнулась врачу. После напряженного вечера всем требовалось немного отдыха и спокойствия.  
Джим сразу же после ужина, сославшись на усталость, сбежал к себе в комнату и больше не спускался. Грейсон тоже, придя домой спустя полтора часа ничего не объясняя, закрылся в кабинете. У Леонарда же, несмотря на то, что он налажал сегодня не меньше Грейсона, было как-то на редкость легко на душе.  
Оказалось, что наедине Вайнона Кирк была неплохой собеседницей, и даже сейчас, когда МакКой был чуть более пьян, чем в обычный вечер, они поддерживали вполне сносный разговор, стараясь избегать неловкостей, приключившихся днем.  
– А вот если честно, Вайнона, – спустя несколько минут молчания начал Лен. – Тебя сюда привела только надобность передать Джиму жетон, или это предлог, чтобы увидеть его?  
– Предлог? Ты думаешь, он нужен, чтобы приехать к собственному сыну? - вопросом на вопрос ответила женщина.  
– Это ты меня спрашиваешь? Думаю в ваших отношениях, да, нужен.  
– Просто обстоятельства всегда складывались не так, как хотелось бы. У тебя же у самого есть ребенок, ты должен понять, что я не намеренно все усложняла. А с чего вообще такие вопросы, Леонард? – она улыбнулась.  
– Ну, как сказать… За три года Джимми очень мало говорил о прошлом и еще меньше о тебе. Ну а то, что рассказывал, хм… в общем, ты бы вряд ли получила приз «Лучшая мать года».  
– Джимми? Он всегда злился, когда его так называли, а тебе значит это с рук сходит. Интересно... – заметила Вайнона. – Ну и какие выводы ты еще успел обо мне сделать?  
– Что ты не очень хорошая мать, - напрямую ответил Лен. – Извини, конечно, но я привык говорить прямо. Такое ощущение, что уделяла ему мало внимания и все время была в каких-то разъездах и командировках.  
– Леонард, у нас тогда было непростое время. Знаешь, я же не бросала мальчиков, и Джима, и Сэма на одних, с ними оставался мой тогдашний муж, – попыталась объясниться женщина.  
– Ооо, об отчимах я слышал гораздо больше историй, чем о тебе. Послушать его, так они все были еще теми козлами.  
– Все? Их было всего двое, мальчик склонен преувеличивать, – отмахнулась женщина, но, увидев недоверчивый взгляд МакКоя, добавила. – Ну, если, конечно, не считать пару мужчин, с которыми не было ничего серьезного. Ну и Роберта, они недолго прожили под одной крышей, Джеймс вскоре ушел из дома.  
– Ему, черт возьми, было только девятнадцать лет, а если брать в расчет его инфантильность, то больше шестнадцати не дать. Когда я с ним познакомился, он совсем разбитым был во всех смыслах, брошенный, шальной. Оно и понятно, ну каким еще быть, когда ты один в чужом городе на другом конце страны.  
– Ты это к чему? Хочешь сказать, что я не досмотрела за Джимом? – Вайнона нахмурилась совсем как ее сын.  
– Это я и хочу сказать, - честно признал МакКой.  
– Ты хотя бы представляешь, как с ним было тяжело? За таким как он нельзя было уследить или поставить в какие-то рамки. Ну что я могла сделать?  
– Может быть, больше уделять ему времени, ему это было нужно. Ему это нужно и сейчас.  
– То есть я его еще и не долюбила?   
– Именно, – подтвердил врач, делая очередной глоток – Так что мне его пришлось долюбливать, так сказать… Черт, извини! – опомнился мужчина, не хватало только второй раз за день так накосячить. – Меня занесло, после второй бутылки всегда так. Я имел в виду, что это мне пришлось за Джимом следить…  
– Леонард, я, конечно, не специалист в этом, но у тебя странные оговорки… У вас вообще странные отношения, я прекрасно понимаю, мужская дружба и все такое. У Джорджа тоже были армейские друзья. Но никогда бы не подумала, что тебе будет интересно жить с двумя молодыми людьми, которые младше тебя. С вашеми-то характерами. Один только ваш Спок чего стоит, у меня от его взгляда мурашки по коже.  
– Не у тебя одной, от него многим неуютно. Но если подумать, он славный парень, угрюмый мизантроп, но славный, – словно оправдываясь, развел руками Лен.  
– Тебе бы остепениться, – осторожно заметила женщина.  
– Уже пробовал, - горько усмехнулся Лен. – Чуть не спился из-за этого семейного счастья. Это не мое. Да и за ними кто-то должен приглядывать.   
– Зачем за ними приглядывать? – вновь напряглась миссис Кирк.  
– Ты же сказала, что у них не самые простые характеры. И если они ссорятся, то это серьезно и надолго, и без меня здесь не справиться, – МакКой удивился этому вопросу. Аманда, мать Спока, даже специально попросила его об этом.  
– И тебя это устраивает? Если честно, странная складывается картина.  
– Черт! – Леонарду уже надоело ходить вокруг да около, это был не его метод. – Если на чистоту, тут все гораздо сложней, чем ты можешь себе представить. Да я уже жизни не представляю без них обоих. Без Джима.  
– Леонард, я не дура и вижу, куда вы клоните, - голос Вайноны стал внезапно четче и жестче. – Я не думаю, что хочу знать подробности, особенно, от человека настолько пьяного. Я просто спишу все это на виски, – она поднялась с крыльца - И уже совсем поздно, а у меня с утра самолет. Я, пожалуй, пойду.  
– Да, конечно. Спокойной ночи, Вайнона, - кивнул ей Леонард. – Джим отвезет тебя в аэропорт, не беспокойся.  
– Но у вас нет машины, – обернулась в дверях женщина.  
– Твой сын найдет. Если ему надо, он найдет что угодно, - усмехнулся Боунс, Вайнона же, снова нахмурившись и не говоря ни слова, вышла.  
Леонард еще немного посидел на свежем воздухе, размышляя над тем, что из-за своих неосторожных слов, снова подставил Джима перед его собственной матерью. «Хотя она тоже хороша, поведение в духе Кирков - сбежать от проблем, отодвинув их подальше и списав все это на алкоголь. Они стоят друг друга, черт возьми», - думал Леонард, выключая свет на веранде и поднимаясь к себе.  
***  
Джим редко по-настоящему злился. Он мог дуться или обижаться, демонстративно уходить в свою комнату, но обычно его запала нахватало ненадолго.  
Но сегодня его удалось действительно вывести из себя. И виноваты были в этом его обожаемые друзья. Благодаря тому, что вчера они оба не могли удержать свой язык за зубами, всю дорогу до аэропорта мать подозрительно косилась на Джима и пыталась вести какой-то странный разговор. К неудобству Кирка все вопросы сводились в итоге к аспектам весьма личного характера. И, конечно, Джим никогда не был против поболтать об этом, но не с матерью же! Поэтому все попытки Вайноны вывести сына на откровенную беседу сводились им к шутке. Он пытался отмахнуться тем, что Лен дурной, когда выпьет, да и шутки у него по жизни идиотские, а Спок просто рьяный борец за права всех и вся, ему лишь бы доказать, что прав может быть только он и никто больше.   
Мать рассеянно кивала, принимая его глупые и невнятные оправдания, но было понятно, что его друзья не на шутку запутали ее своими намеками. А разговаривать с сыном было не более эффективно, чем болтать с собственным отражением.  
На обратном пути Джеймс гнал, игнорируя большинство дорожных знаков и не скидывая скорость на поворотах. И плевать он хотел на то, что эта машина очередного клиента. Он хотел только поскорее вернуться домой и устроить этим двоим выволочку, Грейсону за его хренову любовь к правде и МакКою с его советами по половому воспитанию.  
Зайдя в дом, он нашел друзей в гостиной на диване, они о чем-то увлеченно спорили и даже не отвлеклись на его появление. «Ну вот и отлично! Значит, собирать их вместе на гребанный семейный совет не придется», - подумал Джеймс. Он вправду рассчитывал, что они хоть немного буду чувствовать себя виноватыми за вчерашнее, но ничего подобного и в помине не было. Все как обычно.  
– Эй, Джимми, ты еще долго на нас пялиться будешь? Все в порядке? – опомнился Лен, не понимая, почему Кирк уже с минуту хмуро смотрит на них.  
– А ты как думаешь?  
МакКой смерил его смеющимся взглядом:  
– Думаю, что все отлично.  
– Да нихуя не отлично! – хватило одной леновской интонации, чтобы самоконтроль Кирка полетел к черту.  
– Что это вообще вчера, блять, было? Что вы перед моей матерью творили? И хватит так переглядываться!  
– Джеймс, сядь, успокойся, мне кажется, что ты погорячился с формулировками, – аккуратно заметил Грейсон, вопросительно глядя на Лена и дожидаясь от него хотя бы кивка.  
– Погорячился? Да мне кажется, я сейчас уже закипать начну! И, Спок, не делай вид, будто ты не причем. Что за идиотические лекции о неприкосновенности личной жизни? Что-то при своем папочке ты засовывал свое мнение в жопу и рта боялся за столом открыть!   
Леонард, не удержавшись, одобрительно хмыкнул и улыбнулся, смотря на раскрасневшегося Кирка, повернувшегося уже к нему.  
– Это, по-твоему, смешно или у тебя проблемы с лицевым нервом, МакКой? Ну, скажи мне, какого хера ты вообще вчера с моей матерью пьяный говорил? Почему сегодня мне пришлось выслушивать всю эту дрянь насчет нашего, так сказать, совместного проживания?!  
Грейсон с Боунсом уставились на него чуть ли не с открытыми ртами. Они никогда не слышали, чтобы Джим так орал. Они ругались между собой, препирались с Кирком, но такого разозленного они не видели, наверное, никогда.   
– Джимми, - осторожно, и уже не улыбаясь, начал Лен. – Нам, наверное, стоит извиниться.  
– Наверное, стоит? Да уж, право, Боунс, не знаю! – скривился Кирк.  
– Ну ладно, перестать, мы вчера оба налажали и знаем это. Но ничего уже не поправить, слова назад не заберешь.  
– Леонард прав, - закивал Спок. – Это было крайне необдуманно. Мы все понимаем.  
– Да ничерта вы не понимаете! Это мне решать, что говорить матери, а что нет. Теперь она думает обо мне невесть что!  
– Невесть что? – вскинул брови МакКой. – Вот как ты теперь это называешь? А кто полгода назад на каждом углу кричал, что у нас гребанная семья?   
– Не переводи стрелки. Ты сам говорил, что это ненормально! – начал защищаться Джим, понимая, что Боунс переходит к своей любимой тактике – если чувствуешь, что виноват, найди к чему прикопаться и выстави себя жертвой.  
– Я так и думал, первые сложности и все. Отвали от меня, пока сам в себе не разберешься, - буркнул Лен, картинно отворачиваясь от Кирка, не желая продолжать спор.  
– Леонард, - аккуратно начал Спок. – Я думаю, что Джеймс не это имел в виду, просто не так выразился.  
– Да он по жизни не так выражается, пусть идет и орет в другом месте.  
– Но мы же и, правда, виноваты, ты сам об этом говорил.  
– Говорил, но он не то, что матери, даже себе не может ни в чем признаться!  
– Ах так? – Джим сложил руки на груди. – Отлично! Просто заебись! – он резко развернулся, и прошел на кухню, заметив боковым зрением, как яростно МакКой показывает фак ему в спину. На что Кирк как можно громче стал вести себя на кухне: хлопать холодильником и греметь посудой, дожидаясь, когда же терпение Лена лопнет, и он скажет что-то вроде «ты еще по голове себе постучи». Спок по-прежнему пытался сохранить спокойный вид, уткнувшись в свои бумаги и искоса поглядывая на Джима.  
«Молодец, мама, - с раздражением думал Кирк, сидя в одиночестве на темной кухне. - Ты доломала все, что можно».  
***  
7 мая 1989  
Для Спока сегодня был важный и волнительный день. Все-таки не каждому первокурснику доверят выступать на межинститутской конференции. В зале должны были присутствовать представители Канаверал и видные профессора, что заставляло Грейсона волноваться еще больше.  
Время, отведенное на подготовку доклада, совпало не с самым лучшим периодом в их с Джимом жизни. После той ссоры в середине апреля они не разговаривали около недели. Джим демонстративно их игнорировал, а МакКой и вовсе вел себя отвратительно, постоянно провоцируя и цепляясь к Кирку. Дальше дело пошло проще, благо Джеймс не умел обижаться подолгу. Они нормально разговаривали и шутили, но все равно что-то было между ними троими не так, и это мешало сосредоточиться на подготовке к конференции.  
Он долго думал, но только вчера решился пригласить друзей на свое выступление. Обычно так было принято, на крупные события вроде защиты курсовой или конференции можно было пригласить пару человек в качестве слушателей.   
Леонард отказался практически сразу, сославшись на то, что у него завтра сложная операция и вообще подобные мероприятия он терпеть не может. Спок это понимал, но все равно хотел бы видеть его в зале.  
Зато Джим сейчас сидел в первом ряду, улыбаясь всем подряд и без конца разглядывая собравшихся. Поначалу было видно, насколько он неуютно чувствовал себя в окружении студентов и профессоров, без конца оттягивая ворот рубашки. Кирка еле удалось заставить надеть костюм, чтобы соответствовать дресс-коду.  
Оставалось пару минут до начала, пора было выходить к кафедре, он со своим докладом открывал конференцию. Спок поправил очки и, захватив папку, направился к трибуне. В зале сразу прекратились разговоры, Джим ободряюще подмигнул другу, и Спок уже более уверенно приступил к представлению доклада.  
Но не успел он закончить вступление, как двери помещения раскрылись и в зал, попутно препираясь с охранником, ввалился никто иной как Леонард МакКой. Спок изначально недовольный тем, что его выступление прервали, слабо улыбнулся, наблюдая, как чертыхаясь и тут же еще громче извиняясь, Лен пробирался глубже в зал, пытаясь отыскать свободное место. Все присутствующие, нахмурившись, оборачивались на него.   
– Извините, извините, - раздраженно бурчал МакКой, протискиваясь к одному из мест в задних рядах.  
Наконец, усевшись, он криво улыбнулся и кивнул Споку. Тот еще раз посмотрел на врача и продолжил выступление уже более бодро. Дальше все пошло как по маслу. Он отлично знал материал и был полностью уверен в себе. Особенно сейчас, когда оба друга смотрели на него. Глупо было отрицать, что он до последнего надеялся, что Леонард все-таки придет, и был рад, когда тот появился.  
Джим еще больше привлекал к себе внимания, беспрерывно улыбаясь и оглядываясь на МакКоя, который как будто специально выбрал себе такое место, откуда было видно не только выступающего, но и Кирка. Попеременно смотря то на одного, то на другого, он хмурился и устало потирал переносицу, совершенно не слушая доклад и находясь где-то далеко в своих мыслях.  
Как только Грейсон закончил выступление, послышался гвалт аплодисментов и слова благодарности. Но приятней всего было то, что к нему сразу подлетел Кирк и буквально повис на шее.   
– Ты просто не-ве-ро-ят-но крут! – протянул он. – Это было охрененно, я даже вник в тему под конец. Я так тобой горжусь! – Джим еще сильней сжал его в медвежьих объятиях, словно показывая, насколько сильно он им гордится.  
– Джимми! – осадил его подошедший Леонард. – Хватит виснуть на Споке, он и так весь трясся перед аудиторией. Я думал, сейчас в обморок грохнется, откачивать придется.  
– Да не трясся я, - негромко возразил Грейсон, зная, что доктор всего лишь дразнит его. – Все прошло хорошо, и я рад, что вы все-таки пришли.   
– Эй, ну как мы могли не прийти? – Кирк рассеянно приглаживал другу челку, растрепанную после объятий.  
– Джим, не надо, – смутился Спок. – На нас уже странно ректор косится.  
– Ну и пусть косится. Знаешь, сегодня можно позволить себе немного больше… Кстати, о позволить, а не сходить ли нам куда-нибудь отметить твой успех?  
– Можно, – кивнул Грейсон, переводя взгляд на МакКоя. – Если только Лен не против, он все-таки только со смены.  
– Ну не смотрите на меня оба щенячьими глазами, все равно не разжалобите, - Леонард картинно закатил глаза. – И я за, только пойду такси вызову.  
– Зачем такси? – Кирк удивился. – Куда нам спешить? На улице отличная погода, пойдем, прогуляемся, завтра же выходной.  
– Джим, я приехал сразу после трехчасовой операции, не успев перекусить по дороге. И больше всего я хочу зайти в тихий ресторанчик и поужинать нормальной пищей.   
– Нормальной? Вот только не говори, что тебе мои ужины не нравятся, – возмутился Джим.  
– Если ты сейчас не заткнешься, мы вообще поедем прямиком домой, и никаких празднований.  
– Ладно, - кивнул, не теряя своего энтузиазма, Джеймс и, уже выйдя на улицу, подозрительно глянул на врача – Только сначала скажи, ты ведь тоже гордишься Споком?  
– Конечно-конечно, - отмахнулся от друга Боунс. – Да я так собственным ребенком не горжусь, как им, - он едва заметно ухмыльнулся.  
– Вот ты все остришь, а я вами обоими горжусь! Ты отлично выступил, а ты операцию сложную провел. Это так классно, что вы у меня такие, черт возьми, такие офигенные! – Джим был так счастлив, словно забыл то, что происходило между ними в последнее время.  
– Ладно-ладно, - привычно заворчал МакКой. – Пойдемте уже, иначе я засну прямо на ходу.  
Джеймс протиснулся между идущими по дороге друзьями и по-хозяйски устроил руки у них на плечах. Его мало волновало, что такая процессия мешала остальным людям, идущим по тротуару.  
Сегодня Спок был действительно счастлив. Это именно то, что им сейчас нужно - чувство гордости и радости разделенное на троих. Впереди замелькала призрачная надежда на то, что все еще может наладиться.  
***  
23 июня 1989  
МакКой страдал бессонницей сколько себя помнил. Во время учебы в университете ночи, проведенные без сна, вообще вошли в норму. Даже будучи жутко уставшим, он все равно долго ворочался, пытаясь заснуть. Раньше, по крайней мере, под боком всегда был Джим. Можно было долго вслушиваться в его мерное сопение, успокаиваясь, избавляясь от ненужных мыслей и, наконец, засыпать. Но сегодня он остался без своего привычного снотворного. Леонард один лежал у себя в комнате, уставившись в потолок.  
После изматывающей смены хотелось спать, но вместе с тем никак не удавалось отключить сознание, выбросив из головы все ненужные мысли.   
Пора было что-то решать с их так называемой «семьей». Его категорически не устраивало то, куда катились шли их отношения. По своему опыту МакКой знал, что в первое время проблемы есть у всех, и нужно только запастись терпением и пережить сложный период. Вот только откуда его взять? Даже в браке с Джослин все было понятней, его держал ребенок, а значит, он не мог просто так сорваться с места в любой момент. Сейчас все было гораздо трудней и не только потому, что их было трое, и все это, мягко сказать, нельзя было назвать чем-то нормальным, но и потому что у МакКоя все еще оставалась дочь, которая тоже нуждалась в его внимании.  
Леонард честно пытался быть хорошим отцом, и пусть это выражалось только в редких звонках Джоанне и подарках к Рождеству и дню рождения. Быть рядом с ней он все равно не мог. Хотя они сейчас и жили практически на границе с Джорджией, выбраться туда возможности никак не было, сказывался плотный рабочий график, а в единственный выходной уже никаких сил не оставалось. Тем более, бессмысленно было ехать туда на сутки. Только летом съездить к дочери. Вот только как обычно в жизни Леонарда МакКоя ничего не делалось просто так. Джим уже какой месяц твердил, что им просто необходим совместный отпуск. Да, конечно, было бы нелишним выбраться куда-нибудь на несколько недель, как они с Кирком делали это последние пару лет. Вот только Джеймс не хотел понять, что с равной вероятностью этот отпуск может сплотить их, а может разрушить все к чертям. Уж Лен-то понимал, что это такой же ад как и ремонт. Он до сих пор с содроганием вспоминал их с Джослин медовый месяц, который кончился страшным скандалом.  
А сейчас следовало выбрать что-то одно: либо бросить все силы на сохранение их гребанной семьи или же съездить к Джоанне. Отказ от второго ознаменовал бы его окончательный крах как отца.  
Хотя, может, уехать на несколько недель в Атланту, было бы не такой плохой идеей. Он отлично видел, как Джиму со Споком хорошо и без него. Стоило только вспомнить, как светился счастьем Кирк, глядя на Грейсона у трибуны. И нет, это была не ревность, совсем нет. В его ситуации ревновать было глупо. Просто Леонард не мог вспомнить, когда Джимми в последний раз так смотрел на него. Это было отвратительное чувство, буквально съедающее его изнутри.  
«Может, и правда говорят - молодым нужно жить с молодыми», - подумал он, вставая, чтобы открыть окно и впустить в комнату ночной ветер. Мысль о том, что все их сложности из-за него, никак не хотела отпускать.  
Грейсон ведь идеально подходил Джиму, они буквально сразу нашли общий язык и вообще сошлись очень легко. Не то, что они с Леонардом. С Кирком пришлось пройти через многое, прежде чем стать хотя бы друзьями. Сейчас поздно ночью он особо остро чувствовал себя лишним, и это изводило еще больше.  
Уже не было никаких сил прогонять это через себя в сотый раз. Нужно было принять какое-то решение, и в глубине души Леонард уже знал, как нужно действовать.  
Сейчас Джоанна в нем нуждается гораздо больше, она ждет отца, и ему нужно ехать в Джорджию. А этих двоих следует оставить в покое и не мешаться под ногами. Или вообще не возвращаться в эту проклятую Флориду… Казалось, судьба издевалась над ним, как только могла. Лен уже не знал, какой еще подлости от нее можно ожидать. Пока что было ясно только одно - уехать надо было так или иначе, а там – будь что будет. Строить большие планы на жизнь он уже давно разучился.  
***  
25 июня 1989  
Когда МакКой, таща за собой рюкзак, спустился вниз, Спок и Джим полулежали на диване, в который раз обсуждая очередное предложение Кирка. Еще пару недель назад он загорелся идеей устроить им троим настоящий отпуск. Все это время он перебирал кучи буклетов из Орландо и пытался составить план поездки.  
Оглянувшись назад и увидев Леонарда с необъятным рюкзаком, Кирк удивился и поспешно вскочил с дивана.  
– Эй, Лен, это еще что такое? Вот только не говори, что ты собрался в Джорджию! У тебя всего пару дней, иначе мы опоздаем на музыкальный фестиваль в Джексонвилле! – обеспокоенно затараторил Кирк.  
– Никакого фестиваля не будет, Джимми, - хмуро ответил МакКой. – И вообще никакого отпуска не будет.  
– Я что-то не понимаю, что ты такое говоришь?  
– Я уезжаю, – он закинул рюкзак на плечо и направился к выходу.  
– Стоп, как уезжаешь? – преградил ему дорогу Кирк. – Да что стряслось? Все же нормально. Как же наши планы, Боунс?  
Спок, ошарашенный таким заявлением, тоже поднялся с дивана и встал поодаль, с беспокойством поглядывая на Джима, у которого за минуту на лице сменилось множество эмоций - от удивления до буквально шока и гнева.  
– Уйди с дороги, – почти вплотную подошел к Джеймсу Лен. – Почему ты не можешь понять, что этот гребанный отпуск только доломает все окончательно? Уж я-то знаю, о чем говорю. Я обдумал все как следует и уезжаю.  
Спок лихорадочно обдумывал сказанное. Да, конечно, сразу же было понятно, что МакКой не горит желанием отправляться в путешествие. Но еще вчера он ничего не высказывал против. Впрочем, он вообще вчера почти не говорил, только изредка кивал Кирку, не отвлекаясь от газеты. Грейсон никак не мог понять, какой же логикой руководствуется этот человек.  
– Если дело только в поездке, то окей, Боунс, мог бы так и сказать. Зачем это шоу устраивать? – судя по голосу Джима, это сохранение даже относительного спокойствия давалось ему с трудом. – Никаких поездок, так никаких.  
– Шоу устраиваешь здесь ты. Мне нужно в Джорджию, в хренову Атланту… Да куда угодно, только подальше отсюда. Если я скажу, что хочу быть нормальным отцом и еду к дочери, тебя это устроит?  
– Нет, не устроит! – сорвался Джим. – К чему такая срочность?  
– К тому, что я не хочу, что бы все обернулось как у тебя с твоей матерью! – резко ответил Леонард. – Джослин сказала, что я могу приехать, пока они не улетели на лето в Ирландию.  
– Хорошо, мог бы и предупредить заранее. Когда ты вернешься, через неделю?  
– Нет, Джим, – устало вздохнул Лен. – Неделю, месяц… Я не знаю. Не знаю, собираюсь ли я вернуться вообще.  
– Да что за херню ты несешь?  
– Ты действительно так хочешь знать? Я устал Джимми, запутался и не знаю, как быть дальше. Я смотрю на вас со Споком и мне тошно. Лучше уехать и разобраться по-тихому. Меня заебало это все, Кирк! Вот что ты хотел услышать?  
Эти слова, сказанные спокойным голосом, произвели на Джеймса оглушительный эффект. До этого момента Грейсон не видел его в таком состоянии. Леонард иногда рассказывал, как Джеймс может психовать, но Спок думал, что тот преувеличивает. Но то, что происходило сейчас, по другому не назовешь. Кирк кричал, махал руками и толкал Боунса в грудь, ну разве что вещами не кидался, да и то только потому что Леонард сказал, что именно из-за таких ссор он развелся с женой, и если Джим не прекратит, то может «идти нахер» и даже не надеяться на то, что он вернется.  
После сказанного вся злость Джеймса как будто рассеялась, и он обессиленно опустил руки, молча наблюдая, как Леонард, погладив на прощание Мэрилин, развернулся и, хлопнув дверью, ушел.  
Грейсон обеспокоенно поглядывал на друга, не решаясь подойти. Тот постоял, не двигаясь еще минут пять, а потом поднялся наверх. Следующий час Спок случал грохот и отборную ругань доносившуюся сверху.  
Подождав пока звуки на втором этаже стихнут, он тихонько поднялся к Джиму. Дверь в комнату МакКоя была приоткрыта, постучав об косяк, Грейсон зашел внутрь, оглядывая царившую в спальне разруху.   
– Нет, ну ты только посмотри, о, все собрал, – Джим сидел на краю кровати перед распахнутым шкафом. – Даже гребанный шейный платок, который ненавидит.  
Спок огляделся, шкаф и полки и впрямь были пусты. Он робко подошел к Кирку, который тут же ткнулся ему головой куда-то в район живота. Грейсон никогда не умел успокаивать. Особенно сейчас, когда самому ему казалось, что все случившееся правильно. Он в какой-то степени ждал и был готов ко всему… кроме реакции Джеймса.   
– Вот же ублюдок сволочной, – его голос звучал глухо. – Он действительно нас бросил, поверить не могу.  
Спок неловко погладил Кирка по голове. «Нет, Джеймс, не нас. Он бросил тебя» крутилось у него в голове.  
***  
Июнь-июль 1989  
Первая неделя после того, как Леонард уехал, показалась Споку самой сложной за все время их совместной жизни. Джим был сам не свой, по десять раз за день говоря какой же Лен мудак, и что он может не возвращаться. Чаще всего такие приступы гнева были вызваны тем, что воспоминания о МакКое носил чуть ли не каждый предмет в их доме. И если с такими мелочами как кружка врача справиться было несложно, просто убрав ее подальше с глаз, то с привычками дело обстояло серьезней. Так Леонард всегда запрещал Джиму добавлять в чай больше ложки сахара. Кирк без конца возмущался по этому поводу, но его слушался. Вот и сейчас, отпивая чай, он недовольно скривился:  
– Хренов Боунс, контролирует меня, даже когда рядом нет! – Джеймс потянулся за сахарницей и добавил в кружку еще ложки четыре, мстительно ухмыляясь.   
Спок не знал кому и что он пытался таким образом доказать, но переслащённым чай он, давясь, допил до конца.   
Грейсон пытался свести подобные случаи на нет, но Кирк все равно находил к чему цепляться будь то пачка хлопьев, которые ел только Лен, или стены, выкрещенные им в коричневый.  
– Джеймс, послушай, я понимаю, что тебе сейчас тяжело… - аккуратно начал Спок.  
– Мне? С чего бы? У меня все отлично, – как ни в чем не бывало улыбнулся Джим.  
– Ну тогда, если все отлично, почему бы нам не съездить куда-нибудь? У меня еще есть пара недель отпуска, – Спок внимательно посмотрел на друга. – Ты же так хотел.  
– Нет, мы уже никуда не поедем, – Кирк отвернулся, показывая, что на этом разговор закончен.  
Еще пару дней Грейсон бился над причиной отказа. Он прекрасно понимал, что им обоим нужно отвлечься, но Джим методично его игнорировал. Даже не пытался отшучиваться, а это уже совсем плохой знак.  
– Мы не можем уехать. Вдруг Бонус вернется… А нас нету дома. Что он тогда подумает? – одним из вечеров выдал Кирк, грустно посмотрев на друга.   
После этого все упоминая о МакКое сошли на нет. Можно было предположить, что Кирк оправился, во всяком случае, он снова стал тем самым Джимом, которого так любил Спок.  
Они целые дни проводили вместе, и это больше всего напоминало о том времени в Сиэтле, когда их отношения только-только начинались. С тех пор у них практически не было таких моментов, когда они могли бы проводить время только вдвоем.   
Чуть ли не каждый день они совершали многочасовые прогулки с Мэрилин, доходя до самого Орландо, а по возвращению ужинали в небольшом кафе неподалеку. Отличным приобретением стали садовые качели, которые присмотрел Джим и сам установил под апельсином. На них можно было валяться хоть до самого заката, пока не темнело настолько, что невозможно было различать буквы в газетах, которые Грейсон читал вслух, а Кирк комментировал.  
Спок вообще пытался делать все, чтобы только Джим не скучал и снова не принимался ныть по МакКою. Это давалось непросто. Когда вы проводите друг с другом дни напролет, любое занятие постепенно приедается.  
А они в буквальном смысле просыпались и засыпали вместе. Уже через пару-тройку дней Джеймсу надоело приходить к Споку на ночь, и все его вещи постепенно перекочевали к Грейсону в спальню. И вот тут уже в их идиллии появлялись изъяны. Грейсон был безмерно счастлив делить постель с Джимом, если бы не одно но…  
Днем для него словно никогда и не существовало Леонарда, он не упоминал о нем даже мельком. Но вот ночью… Ночью дела обстояли совсем иначе, его как будто накрывало сентиментальностью, тоской или чем-то еще, Спок не знал.   
– Я по нему скучаю.   
Спок удивленно поднял голову.  
– О чем ты? – вздохнул он, убирая руки с плеч Кирка.  
– Мне так не хватает Боунса.  
– Господи, Джеймс, вот именно сейчас тебе его не хватает? – он внимательно посмотрел на друга.   
– И сейчас тоже… Днем еще ладно, а тут просто выть хочется, – вздохнул Кирк и отвернулся.  
Грейсон пытался понять что это только что было. Такие упоминания ему уже осточертели. Казалось, дух Леонарда присутствует везде, даже в их постели.  
К концу месяца у Спока уже просто опускались руки. Со временем Кирк просек, что списывая все на его состояние, Грейсон многое спускал ему с рук. До этого момента Спок видел для себя в отъезде МакКоя больше плюсов, чем минусов. Теперь он был готов пересмотреть свое мнение.  
Джеймс был просто невыносим в быту. Спок, выросший в обеспеченной семье, не привык беспокоиться о различных бытовых мелочах вроде необходимости мыть посуду или готовить еду. А Джим, как только выдалась возможность, стал на это попросту забивать. Раньше обо всем этом заботился Леонард. Точнее делал-то все Кирк, но под контролем и по принуждению Лена. Но теперь, когда он уехал, Спок никак мог найти способ или хотя бы силы, чтобы заставить Джима наконец заняться делом. За месяц дом был запущен. Нужно было что-то делать, сам Грейсон уже вышел на работу, и заниматься этим было некогда, а Джим на все уговоры отвечал «попозже». У него это «попозже» равнялось вечности.  
Когда на кожаном диване обнаружились следы засохшей томатной пасты, Спок удивился, ведь и раньше Джим постоянно таскал еду к телевизору, но после не оставалось ни пятен, ни крошек. Грейсон, наконец, сообразил, что раньше он не замечал все эти следы только потому, что Леонард успевал устранять их до этого. Это открытие вызывало невольное уважение.  
Но неприспособленность обоих была не единственной проблемой. К этому добавлялась невнимательность, попросту безалаберность Джеймса. Например, накануне Кирк съел пол-упаковки купленных им же грецких орехов, и через полчаса перепугавшийся Спок уже вызывал скорую. Кирк покраснел и распух. Приехавший врач с удивлением уставился на него:  
– Почему вы сами не приняли таблетки? Вы же аллергик. Почему вы вообще ели противопоказанные вам продукты в таком количестве?  
– Не знаю, - буркнул Джим, недовольно переводя взгляд со Спока на врача.  
– Ну как же, - доктор растерялся. – Вызывать скорую, когда нужные таблетки у вас в аптечке лежат.  
– Я никого не вызывал, это все он, – перевел стрелки на Грейсона Кирк. - И вообще, я не знал, какие нужно пить.  
– Что? – тупо переспросил Спок, удивляясь отношению друга к собственному здоровью.  
– Ну не смотрите на меня так! Мне их всегда Лен давал. Да я даже не знаю, как они называются!  
Нда… МакКоя им явно не хватало.   
И хуже всего было то, что случилось в конце июля, когда запыхавшийся Джим, чмокнув Грейсона в висок, перекатился на свою половину кровати. А отдышавшись, выдал фразу, от которой у Спока просто отвисла челюсть.  
– Я тут кое о чем подумал… Но, черт, ты так, наверное, не сможешь.  
– Что? – Спок, еще не до конца пришедший в себя, не понял сути его слов.  
– Да ты и не согласишься, – вздохнул Джим. – Ну да ладно, все окей.  
– Раз начал, то уже договаривай до конца.  
– Нууу… У нас с Леном немного по-другому было, и мне этого как-то не хватает. Не бери в голову, - Кирк отмахнулся, словно бы это было ерундой.  
Спок закатил глаза. «Ну почему я должен заниматься с ним любовью урывками между ночным нытьем о МакКое?». А вслух спросил:  
– С чего ты взял, что я не смогу или не соглашусь?  
– Просто я знаю это, – ухмыльнулся Кирк. – Он действует, хм… Грубее что ли, с напором…  
Спок очень редко кричал на кого-нибудь, а тем более никогда не применял физическое насилие. У него была превосходная выдержка и самоконтроль, но все эти подначки Джима уже порядком достали. Еще одно неосторожное слово, и Кирк на деле убедится, что и он может действовать жестче.  
– Эй, да ты прям в лице изменился, - Джим приобнял Спока за талию. – Это просто к слову пришлось, ты тоже хорош, не грузи себя.  
Спок глубоко вздохнул и, скинув руку Кирка, сел на краю кровати.  
– Джим, думаю, тебе сегодня лучше переночевать у себя.  
– А? – он растерялся. – С чего это?   
– Да с того, что я постоянно чувствую присутствие Леонарда в нашей постели. Ты постоянно меня с ним сравниваешь, ты постоянно трепешься о нем. Все эти «Лен делал по-другому», «у Боунса выходило лучше» задевают меня. Я не железный, Джеймс. Прошу, следи за своими словами, еще одно упоминание о МакКое в подобном контексте, и я тебя ударю.   
Джим поежился и поднял на него взгляд, всматриваясь в полностью черные глаза. Кажется, резкие слова Грейсона, наконец, заставили его задуматься. И Спок очень надеялся, что Кирк хотя бы попытается держать свой язык за зубами. А иначе… Иначе они либо разойдутся, после того как ему окончательно сорвет крышу, либо Спок сам разыщет МакКоя и вернет его домой любым способом.  
***  
3 августа 1989  
Приближалась осень, а от Леонарда по-прежнему не было никаких новостей. Вскоре должен был закончиться его отпуск, и Джеймс считал дни до этого момента. Ведь тогда станет ясно - вернется он вообще или нет.  
Спок уже несколько недель как вышел на работу и пытался сделать там как можно больше до начала занятий в университете. Джим, превозмогая лень, уже какой день вставал непривычно для себя рано и готовил завтрак для Спока. Это был единственный способ, который он придумал, чтобы извиниться перед ним.   
Хотя Джим и не чувствовал себя виноватым, но Грейсон все еще напоминал ему о том случае в спальне. Ситуация и в правду получилась некрасивая, Спок его просто неправильно понял. Ну да, возможно, он без конца и трепался о Лене, но ему уже осточертела вся романтика и нежные поцелуи. Сказать это Споку в лицо как-то не хватало то ли наглости, то ли просто духу. Так что идея просто спровоцировать его казалась Джиму просто отличной. Но получилось как всегда – его неправильно поняли. Иногда Кирк сам удивлялся, ну неужели он настолько бездарно выражает свои мысли, что все вокруг его непременно понимают превратно?   
Возможно, сейчас он и перегнул палку, злоупотребляя положением «парня с разбитым сердцем» и сочувствием Спока, и изрядно потрепал тому нервы своими выходками, и поступал как сволочь. Но невыносимо было смотреть на счастливого Грейсона, тогда, когда запутался, так, что сам не понимал, чего ему хотелось больше. С одной стороны Спок со своей идиллией и романтикой, а с другой весь тот хаос и острота, которою привносил в его жизнь Боунс. Джеймсу Кирку было плохо, а когда страдает он, страдают все вокруг.  
– Когда все это уже кончится? - самого себя спросил парень, бросая взгляд на пыльную кружку Леонарда, которая уже не вызывала ничего кроме тупой тоски. – Черт бы тебя побрал.  
Дожидаясь пока Спок выйдет к завтраку, он подошел к окну и уставился на улицу, где моросил мелкий дождь. Ранним утром дорога была совсем пуста. Не то чтобы по ней вообще часто кто-то ходил, только изредка проезжали машины. Но в утреннем тумане не было разве что перекати-поля для полной атмосферы города-призрака. Джим улыбнулся этому сравнению. «Город-призрак, что за чушь? Леонард посмеялся бы над ним».  
На той стороне дороги показался силуэт человека. «Ну вот, как раз для полноты картины одинокого странника и не хватало» подумал Кирк, вглядываясь в фигуру. Чем лучше Джеймс вглядывался, а человек приближался, тем сильней заходилось сердца Джима, а под ребрами неприятно защемило. Эта походка и фигура казалась до боли знакомой. Нет, он точно знал, кому она принадлежит, уже этот разворот плеч он узнал бы где угодно.  
Это действительно был Леонард. Он широким шагом шел по пустынной дороге, недовольно морщась от капель, попадающих на лицо и придерживая за лямку огромный рюкзак.   
Кирк представлял и проигрывал в голове различные варианты их встречи, но сейчас ему хотелось только выйти и обнять Боунса. Он вернулся, и это важнее всего.  
Выйдя на крыльцо, он нервно подрагивал в ожидании, когда же Лен его заметит. Только вступив на подъездную дорожку и подняв голову, отряхивая волосы, он удивленно округлил глаза.  
Не дождавшись пока МакКой подойдет сам, Джеймс ринулся ему навстречу и буквально повис на шее у врача. Он не мог выдавить из себя ничего более внятного кроме повторяющегося «боунсбоунсбоунс», но большего от него сейчас и не требовалось.  
Позади скрипнули половицы, Кирк спиной почувствовал присутствие Спока. Тот остановился в дверном проеме и приветственно кивнул МакКою. Вслух Грейсон никогда бы не признался, но Джим-то знал, он тоже скучал по своему другу.  
– С хрена ли ты босиком на улицу выперся? – МакКой скорей шутливо, чем недовольно посмотрел на друга.  
Джим широко улыбнулся в ответ, зная, что если Боунс вернулся, значит, почувствовал, что их «семью» еще можно спасти. И он приложит все силы, чтобы осуществить это.


	2. 1993-1994

https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157644074556326/ 

3 сентября 1993

На мокрой трассе резко затормозила новенькая шевроле.   
В поздний час дорога была пуста, и остановившаяся посередине машина никому не могла помешать. До Орландо оставалось еще миль двадцать. На заднем сиденье, почувствовав общее напряжение, тихонько завыла собака.   
Мэрилин до сих пор не привыкла передвигаться на колесах. Машину они купили совсем недавно. Потребовалось пять лет, чтобы их «семейный» бюджет позволил им такую покупку. Большая половина денег уходила на содержание дома и учебу Спока. А оставшиеся средства и вовсе утекали сквозь пальцы. Спасибо за это можно сказать Джиму, так и не приучившему себя покупать только то, что действительно нужно. Кроме денег и времени на покупку ушла еще куча нервов.   
Около месяца они не могли решить на какую именно модель потратиться. Леонард настаивал на подержанной, среднего класса машине. Он считал, что слишком глупо было покупать дорогущую тачку, чтобы потом отдать ее на растерзание Кирку. Джим обижался на такие слова, но согласно кивал. Он вообще был согласен на любое корыто на четырех колесах, свято веря, что из чего угодно сделает конфетку. Спок, которому, объективно говоря, должно было плевать на машину, настаивал на новой современной модели. В итоге, его аргументы, что машину они покупают надолго, и она должна быть надежна, перевесили.   
В свое первое путешествие к океану шевроле отвратительного, по мнению Боунса, клюквенного цвета отправилась уже через пару недель.  
Совместные поездки никогда не заканчивались ничем хорошим, по крайней мере, у них-то точно. Да они за год столько не ругались, сколько за несколько часов на обратном пути. Длинные переезды довались им особенно трудно. Вот и сейчас Джим, сидящий с собакой на заднем сиденье, нервно переводил взгляд с одного друга на другого.  
Грейсон, ничего не смыслящий в машинах, все равно каждый раз усаживался вперед и комментировал все действия водителя. И если Джеймс еще мог пропускать это мимо ушей, то Лен буквально заводился с пол оборота.  
– Еще одно слово, Грейсон, и можешь выметаться из машины! – МакКой кивком указал на дверь.  
– Но, Леонард, тут нельзя поворачивать, ты разве не видишь знака?  
– Я вижу гребанный знак, и что теперь?  
– Но…- удивленно поднял бровь Спок.  
– Похоже, один я хочу добраться домой до полуночи. И, Джим, заткни уже свою собаку! – он обернулся назад.   
Мэрилин, среагировав на повышенные тона, разнервничалась и залаяла.  
– Тшшш… Мэр, все хорошо, просто у нашего Боунса нервы ни к черту, – Кирк погладил собаку по голове. – И, Лен, это не моя собака, а наша.  
– Джимми, давай хотя бы ты засунешь свои комментарии в жопу, а?   
МакКой повернул ключ зажигания, и шевроле, наконец, тронулась с места. Спок еще что-то хотел возразить на это, но Кирк аккуратно погладил по плечу уже его.  
– Спок, помолчи, пожалуйста, приедем домой, и ты выскажешь мне все, что думаешь. А сейчас заткнись, пожалуйста. Или он и правда высадит нас на полпути, ты же знаешь, с него станет.  
Леонард молча кивнул, а Грейсон поджав губы, отвернулся к окну.   
За пять с лишним лет совместной жизни они пережили многое. Их отношения, наконец, обрели хоть какую-то стабильность и уверенность. Может, от того, что сами они заметно повзрослели. Конечно, бесконечные препирательства и ворчания остались, куда уж без них.   
Одним из своих достижений в жизни Джим Кирк считал то, что, наконец, научился гасить большинство разгорающихся ссор между друзьями.

***

15 октября 1993

За несколько лет Леонард просто возненавидел гребанный сезон дождей. Бесконечные ливни были самым худшим, что вообще могла придумать природа. Осенью он становился еще более хмурым и раздражительным. Вместе с ним страдали и все окружающие, испытывая на себе все грани маккоевского характера.  
Но в этом году Флорида сжалилась над ними. Уже к началу октября дожди начали затихать, а к середине почти прекратились. По мере того, как небо за окном прояснилось, атмосфера в доме тоже заметно улучшилась.   
Это отразилось даже на Кирке, который свел к нулю свое нытье по поводу того, что они даже погулять выйти не могут.  
Поэтому, как только погода наладилась, Джеймса сразу же потянуло на улицу. Оно и понятно, Кирку никогда не сиделось на месте и за время, которое он провел взаперти, у него скопилось слишком много лишней энергии, которую нужно было куда-то деть.   
Джим старался заразить своим энтузиазмом друзей. Он без конца пытался вытащить их на прогулки, походы по магазинам, пикники… МакКой надеялся, что на этом Джим угомонится, но не тут-то было.  
Вечером, когда они втроем расположились в гостиной, Джим, явно переигрывая с интонациями, начал издалека:  
– Ребята, а вы же были бойскаутами в детстве?  
Лен сразу же напрягся, никогда не угадаешь, к чему приведет очередной глупый вопрос Джима. А Грейсон непонимающе взглянул на друга и покачал головой:  
– Нет, Джим, конечно, нет. Ты же знаешь моего отца. К тому же Европа…  
– Я так и думал…не обижайся, но вряд ли из тебя бы вышел крутой бойскаут, – Кирк усмехнулся. - А ты, Лен?  
– Ну был, и что? - МакКой нахмурился. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
Кирк, закусив губу, посмотрел на Боунса своим самым проникновенным взглядом.  
– Эммм, просто так.… А ты сразу накидываешься. Что, уже и спросить нельзя? Я вот просто мечтал об этом, но ферма, все дела…какие уж тут бойскауты. Эти ребята всегда казались такими крутыми. У тебя, небось, куча значков было, - Джим заискивающе улыбнулся. МакКой смерил его еще более скептическим взглядом. Если Джеймс вот так вот подлизывается, значит, либо он что-то натворил, либо задумал что-то такое, что заранее не может понравиться Боунсу.  
– Джимми, даже Спок понял, что что-то здесь не так. Хватит ходить вокруг до около, выкладывай.  
– К чему это замечание, о том, что даже я понял? - возмутился Грейсон, но Лен только отмахнулся и вопросительно уставился на Кирка.  
– Ну ладно-ладно. Я в поход хочу, – Джим недовольно закатил глаза, сообразив, как быстро его раскусили. – Я последний раз лет в двенадцать ходил, да и то все хреново прошло. А ведь походы это так здорово!  
– Нет. Сразу нет, – МакКой для наглядности даже замахал руками перед собой. – Нет, Джеймс, и не смотри так на меня! – несмотря на все, Лену было очень сложно отказать этим глазам.  
– Почему? – практически синхронно спросили Спок и Кирк, что немало удивило Леонарда.  
– Ох, Спок, не верю своим ушам. И ты туда же?  
– Мне это кажется интересным, – Грейсон кивнул Джеймсу. – Я никогда не ходил в походы, к тому же мы давно не проводили время вместе.  
– Давно не проводили время вместе? Да мы месяц назад только из поездки вернулись, мне этого «вместе» по горло хватило.  
– Но все же…  
– Спок, блин, ты даже не понимаешь, что такое поход. Да еще и поход с ним! Мы ездили летом в Канаду, ну, когда ты когда ты в свою Женеву… эээ, ну, неважно. Я о том, что он всю дорогу мне мозги трахал и ныл без конца. То ему тяжело, то он устал, то комары. То «Боунс, мне жарко», то «Боунс, где солнце». Это гребаный ад!  
– Мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, – мягко улыбнулся Грейсон, вытягиваясь на диване и устраивая ноги на коленях Лена. – Я только за. Тем более, сейчас Джеймс повзрослел и понял, в чем его ошибки. Он больше не будет так себя вести, правда ведь?  
– Повзрослел? Не будет так себя вести? Грейсон, у меня для тебя новость, этот парень пять лет пудрит тебе голову. И убери от меня свои ноги, – Лен скривился, но никаких попыток скинуть ноги не предпринял.  
– Джим? – Спок перевел взгляд на друга.  
– Я обещаю, что все будет отлично. Правда! – Кирк с готовностью закивал головой. – Вот видишь, Спок меня поддерживает, не ломайся! Сам говорил, что только бабы ломаются, а тут…   
– Попридержи ка язык, пока я не передумал.  
– Вау, Боунс, отлично! Спасибо, – Джеймс чуть не задушил Лена в объятьях.  
– Эй, парень, полегче. Один ноги закинул, другой руки, как дети себя ведете.   
– Да ладно тебе. Ну так когда отправляемся?  
– Ну-ка сядь и послушай меня внимательно, – Джим покорно уселся на пол перед диваном. – Мы поедем, только если Джим сам все сделает: выберет место, соберет вещи, вообще подготовит все, что нужно.  
– Джим все организует, – вместо Кирка ответил Спок.  
Всю неделю Лен не мог выкинуть из головы приближающийся поход. Он слишком хорошо знал, чем обычно оборачиваются подобные мероприятия. Крайне редко у них что-то проходило гладко. Но сейчас все казалось просто идеальным, по крайней мере, со стороны. Джим что-то читал в найденных буклетах, искал хорошее место вблизи озера, советовался с Грейсоном. Тот ему даже помогал, когда не был занят. МакКой оставался в стороне, не вмешиваясь в ход событий. Если что-то пойдет не так, он с уверенностью сможет сказать, что знал это заранее.

22 октября 1993

В пятничный вечер, когда все уже было приготовлено, а рюкзаки оставлены у дверей Леонард не мог не перепроверить все. Просто так, на всякий случай, чтобы избежать неловких ситуаций, когда обнаружится, что Джим, например, забыл сложить палатку. В первом рюкзаке все было нормально: сменная одежда и пара бутылок воды, нож, фонарь, всё как полагается. Но когда Лен принялся за второй рюкзак, как в дверях появился возмущенный Джим:  
– Что ты тут делаешь?!  
– Лишний контроль не помешает, – не отвлекаясь, ответил Лен.  
– Ты мне снова не доверяешь? – Кирк недовольно закатил глаза.   
– Думаешь, время задавать вопросы о доверии? Обсудим это в других обстоятельствах и желательно наверху, – усмехнулся МакКой  
– Не переводи тему. Я думал, мы договорились!  
– Договорились? - Спок, зашедший следом, вопросительно поднял бровь. – Я чего-то не знаю? Может, объясните мне поподробней?  
– Эмм…Долгая история, – занервничал Лен, понимая, что не следует сейчас развивать тему. - Нет, ну ты только посмотри! И кто теперь скажет, что я зря полез? Джим, на кой хер нам мяч для регби?  
– Мы разве не будем играть? – Кирк искренне удивился.  
– Боюсь тебя разочаровывать, но нет. Мы приедем, переночуем, и уедем обратно. А даже если бы у нас и было время, ты вообще подумал, как в лесу играть в чертово регби? Ты же первый башку об какой-нибудь дуб расшибешь.  
– Окей, мой промах. Теперь доволен?  
– Нет, не доволен. Скажи-ка мне, где спальный мешок? Ты у нас на голой земле спать собрался? Я просто удивляюсь, каким придурком ты бываешь... А розжиг где? А…  
– Я все понял! – Кирк наклонился к другу и выхватил у него из рук рюкзак. – Спасибо, блять, - он развернулся и громко топая, поднялся наверх.  
– Леонард, - Грейсон по-прежнему стоял в дверях, недовольно смотря на Лена сверху вниз. – Ты же знаешь, что он старается, можно было и помягче.  
– Помягче? Ты издеваешься? С ним только так и можно.  
– Еще скажи, что ему так нравится.  
– Ты даже не представляешь, насколько близок к истине, – Леонард поднялся на ноги. – А если серьезно, раз Джимми хочет почувствовать ответственность, то он ее получит.

***

23 октября 1993

Джим просто не мог облажаться, по крайней мере, не сейчас, когда ему наконец-таки доверили что важное.  
Ему не просто хотелось в поход, но еще больше хотелось доказать друзьям, что и он чего-то да стоит.  
Но он не ожидал, что для организации похода потребуется столько усилий. От Спока толка было мало, в подобных делах он смыслил еще меньше Джима. А после нагоняя Лена из-за рюкзаков он и вовсе смутно представлял, как контролировать всё. И сейчас, бодро шагая впереди, всем своим видом показывая, что точно знает, куда они направляются, Кирк лихорадочно придумывал план дальнейших действий.  
Весь свой энтузиазм Джеймс растерял уже через полчаса их маленького путешествия. Он не знал, куда они забрели, а в купе с промокшими кедами, комарами и тяжелым рюкзаком, натирающим плечи, ситуация выглядела плачевно.  
Но стоило ему отрыть рот и пожаловаться, как Спок смерил его взглядом, после которого слова застряли в горле. Грейсон словно говорил «ты обещал в первую очередь мне». Подводить друга хотелось меньше всего, так что пришлось засунуть свое нытье куда подальше.   
Но ненадолго. Уже через пару минут он, громко ругаясь, полетел кубарем на землю. Мэрилин беспокойно крутилась вокруг. Запнувшись о корягу, он ободрал себе все колени. Хорошо еще, что джинсы и до этого были изрядно порваны, так что он легко отделался. Зато теперь его никто не обвинит в беспричинных жалобах, к тому же можно сложить с себя часть обязанностей.  
– Боунс, я коленки разбил, видишь? – Джеймс, всем видом показывая насколько ему плохо, присел на бревно.  
– Вижу, - сдержанно кивнув, МакКой опустился рядом на корточки. – Ну-ка, дай посмотрю.  
Врач, аккуратно вытерев салфетками землю и кровь с колен, осмотрел ссадину.  
– Пустяки. У тебя бывало и хуже, не переигрывай. Тем более, мы же уже пришли, так ведь?  
– Нууу, - Кирк замялся. – Вроде как нет.  
– Вроде как нет? Что это значит, Джеймс? – удивленно взглянул Грейсон.  
– Да ничего… Просто я думаю, что мы немного заплутали.  
– Черт возьми, Джимми, ну почему с тобой всегда всё идет через жопу? – МакКой закатил глаза. – Сейчас найдем более-менее подходящее место и остановимся там. Ты потерпишь?   
– Конечно, - лицо Джима приняло самое героическое выражение, на которое он только был способен.  
Кирк слишком хорошо знал Леонарда и то, как он относится к любым повреждениям на его теле. Можно было причитать и ныть сколько угодно, Боунс закроет на это глаза. Будет ворчать, но не более.  
На самом деле, боли-то почти не было, лишь лодыжка опухла. Зато ситуацией можно было воспользоваться в своих интересах, он и раньше так делал. Так его рюкзак перекачивал к Грейсону, тот не мог отказать Джиму, да еще и травмированному, да еще и смотрящему на него таким щенячьими глазами. «Ну вот такой я мудак, – думал Джеймс. – Но ведь нога и правда болит, и мне тяжело Я же никого не обманываю!». Такое оправдание его вполне устроило.  
Чем дальше они шли, тем больше дискомфорта доставляла нога, и тем больше Кирк убеждался в том, что они не найдут ту офигенную поляну, которую он присмотрел. Грейсон и Леонард тихо переругивались насчет того, до каких пор им блуждать, и стоит ли расположиться прямо здесь.   
«Ну что была, не была», – решился, наконец, действовать Джим.  
– Ребята, у меня нога все сильней и сильней болит.  
– Леонард, может быть, стоит что-нибудь предпринять? – послышался обеспокоенный голос Спока из за спины.  
– Хм…что, например? Отрезать ему хренову ногу, может быть? Он просто ободрал колени. А лодыжку я перебинтую, как только мы хоть где-нибудь, остановимся. Мы же найдем то место, да, Джим?   
– Боооунс, не дави на меня. Мне плохо. И я хочу на ручки, – совсем по-детски канючил Джеймс. Только потом он осознал, как глупо это звучит из уст взрослого мужика.  
– Кирк, ты охуел? – Боунс тупо уставился на него. – Ты издеваешься что ли?  
– Неа, – помотал головой парень.  
Грейсон подошел к нему и аккуратно провел рукой по спине, будто пытаясь помочь. Кажется, кого Джиму действительно удалось разжалобить, так только его.  
– Джеймс, если все так плохо, может, повернем назад?  
– Далеко… Завтра все уже пройдет, так что это бессмысленно.  
– Но все же, – Спок озабочено покачал головой. – Чем я могу помочь?  
– Ты уже и так несешь мой рюкзак, – Джим, слабо улыбнувшись, поцеловал друга в висок.  
– Так, хватит мне тут сопли разводить, – не выдержал Лен. – Полезай на спину.  
– Что? - Джим удивился, что Леонард согласился так быстро. – Ты серьезно?  
– Меньше всего мне хочется слушать лекцию Спока в твою защиту. Полезай, пока я не сообразил, на что подписался.  
При помощи Грейсона и довольно ловко для травмированного, Джим забрался Боунсу на спину, обхватив за широченные плечи.  
– Прямо как в старые, добрые времена, – Кирк переместил руки, обнимая МакКоя за шею.  
– Заткнись. Пока я тебя не уронил.  
Так они и шли дальше: Спок впереди, таща на себе оба рюкзака, Лен с Кирком, чуть отстав, за ним, а Мэрилин вообще куда-то убежала. Надежда найти то самое место, которое приглядел Кирк, становилась все меньше. Только через час с лишним они вышли к озеру. Джеймс наконец-таки принес что-то кроме проблем, сообразив, что местность стала казаться более знакомой. С его помощью они все-таки нашли злополучную поляну.  
Место, и правда, оказалось замечательным. Спокойная вода, песчаный берег и никого на пару миль вокруг. Боунс, оглядевшись, одобрительно кивнул, потрепав уже сидящего на песке Джима по голове.  
– Молодец. Посиди пока, я сейчас достану эластичный бинт, перевяжу лодыжку, помажу колени…  
– И подуешь?  
– Что? – не понял вопроса МакКой.  
– Ну будет щипать, ты же подуешь?  
– Ох, Джимми-бой, да подую, подую, успокойся уже. Нам с Грейсоном еще до темноты палатку ставить.  
Кирк ободряюще кивнув Споку, который явно сомневался в своих умениях в плане установки палатки. До темноты Джим так и просидел у кромки воды, играя с Мэр и смотря на друзей, которые, кстати, работали на удивление слажено. Хотя чего удивляться, они шестой год живут вместе и уже давно приноровились друг к другу.  
– Эй, Спок, ты зря взялся за узлы. Забыл, кто у нас тут был крутым бойскаутом? – Кирк не мог удержаться от комментариев, наблюдая за ними.  
– Я тоже умею вязать узлы, – нахмурился Спок.  
– У меня практики больше, – МакКой подмигнул ему. – А Джим может идти в жопу со своими комментариями. Только под руку говоришь.  
– Да без проблем! – Джим шутливо повел бровями.   
Потянувшись, он принялся наблюдать, как Боунс матерится, пытаясь развязать все то, что успел навязать Грейсон, который в это время кое как пытался соорудить кострище.  
Кирк думал о том, что, несмотря на все сложности, его план удался, и эти выходные будут одними из лучших.

***

Поход выдался насыщенным и утомительным, Спок был очень рад, что конец дня они встречали сидя на песке около костра. Грейсон был благодарен Джиму и за это путешествие, и за то, что он не придумал им никаких экстремальных развлечений. Забыв о дневных перепалках, они жарили зефир, пили виски и кидали камушки в озеро. И этот вечер мог бы стать лучшим, если бы не Кирк со своими вечно дурацкими идеями.   
– Скучно как-то, не находите? – Джим лениво потянулся на песке.  
– И? - Леонард, почуяв неладное, напрягся.  
– Давайте что ли сыграем во что-нибудь. Посмотрите, даже Мэр заскучала, – Джеймс почесал ее за ухом. - Пожаааалуйста!   
– Во что, например? – без особого энтузиазма спросил Спок.  
– Да во что угодно, хоть «правда или желание». Отличная игра как по мне.  
– «Как по мне», - передразнил его Боунс. – Вот именно, игры из бойскаутских лагерей здесь могут развлечь только тебя.  
– Ну ты и зануда, – скривился Кирк. – Под твой бубнеж уже и Спок заснул.   
– Я не сплю, – откликнулся Грейсон, хотя после выпитого его и в правду клонило в сон.   
– Да давайте сыграем, от вас убудет что ли?  
– Ну ладно, давай сыграем…– неуверенно протянул Грейсон, боясь натолкнуться на протесты МакКоя.  
– Ох, Спок, ты даже не представляешь, какую ты совершаешь ошибку, – покачал головой Лен.  
– Отлично! Значит, играем! - хитро улыбнулся Кирк. – Кто начнет?  
Все тут же принялись вспоминать, что бы они хотели узнать друг о друге, но казалось, известно было уже всё. У Грейсона голова шла кругом, он не мог толком ничего сообразить, даже какой-нибудь дурацкий вопрос. Он твердо пообещал себе больше не пить, это отрицательно сказывалось на его умственных способностях.  
– Я начинаю, – прервал тишину МакКой, затушив сигарету. – Ну что, Спок, правда или желание?  
– Эммм…Правда, – настороженно ответил Грейсон, мало ли что могло прийти Леонарду в голову.  
– Джим твой первый?  
Кирк пьяно захихикал, поглядывая на друга, которого такой вопрос смутил.  
– Уточни, что ты конкретно имеешь в виду?  
– Ну уж точно не про секс, тут и так понятно, что Джим первопроходец. Меня интересует, были ли у тебя до него девушки? – МакКой недвусмысленно повел бровями, ему явно доставляло удовольствие наблюдать за вконец растерявшимся Споком.  
– Первопроходец. Вау, какие метафоры, – ухмыльнулся Джим. – Звучит офигенно круто.  
– Мне, наверное, стоит ответить на вопрос, – глубоко вздохнул Грейсон. – Нет, у меня не было девушек, эээ, ни в каких проявлениях. И да, Леонард, ты прав, Джим первый, – как-то совсем неловко закончил парень.  
– И по ходу последний, – не удержался от комментария МакКой. – Теперь твоя очередь, задавай.  
Грейсон задумался:  
– Правда или желание, Джеймс?  
– Правда.  
– Ты говорил, что последний поход был неудачным. Почему? – «я же взрослый человек и не буду мучить Джима пошлыми вопросами… Даже если ему самому этого так хочется», - подумал Спок.  
– Эээ, это скучная история. Вам будет неинтересно, – Джим, нахмурившись, начал в огромных количествах поглощать зефир, видимо эта тема заставляла его нервничать. – Это был скорей не поход, а охота с отчимом и братом. Этот старый хрен был без ума от подобных развлечений, вот и нас приобщить решил. Дал мне ружье и сказал стрелять, если увижу движение…Черт возьми, мне было двенадцать лет! В общем, я не пристрелил хренового Бэмби, и мне влетело по первое число. Не самое приятное воспоминание, согласитесь, - Кирк отхлебнул виски из горла.  
– Кирк, ты сумасшедший? Зефир вискарем запивать?! – МакКой так всегда отвлекал его от подобных разговоров, и это действовало безотказно.  
– Все окей, мой доктор! – Джим обезоруживающе улыбнулся. – Теперь я! – он заговорщицки потер руки. - Можно я Споку задам, да? Правда или желание?  
– Опять я? Ну что ж, тогда на этот раз желание, – Грейсон мягко улыбнулся. Он ничего не имел против обыкновенных желаний Джеймса.  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал Боунса. Пожалуйста, – и захлопал ресницами, как ни в чем не бывало. – Только по-настоящему. Я знаю, что ты можешь, когда захочешь. Захоти, пожалуйста.  
– Что? - Грейсон опешил, и ему показалось, что он почти протрезвел. – Нет, Джеймс, что за идиотизм?  
– Ничего не идиотизм. Мне хочется посмотреть. Правила нарушать нельзя, так что давайте.  
– Джимми, ты чертов вуайерист, – МакКой встал на колени, кажется, он не собирался возмущаться, что еще больше напрягало Спока.  
Они с Леонардом были друзьями, и кто знал, как все обернется после этих пьяных идей Джима. Он медлил, и МакКой вовремя решил взять ситуацию в свои руки.  
Грейсон не раз видел, как пьяный Лен лезет к Джиму, но и подумать не мог, что ощутит это на себе. Боунс с удивительной готовностью принимал правила подобных игр, взять хотя бы тот день рождения Спока в Сиэтле.  
«Ладно, просто нужно расслабиться, это всего лишь игра», – лихорадочно думал Грейсон, когда Лен взял его за подбородок и намеренно развернул к Джеймсу. Поначалу он чувствовал себе скованно, но губы у Лена оказались такие же сухие и потрескавшиеся как у Джима. И лишь ощущение колкой щетины возвращало в реальность. Это был не Кирк, но ощущения были интересными, ему даже понравилось. Хотя «понравилось» это не совсем то, что он хотел выразить. Просто Лен, и правда, хорошо целовался, не зря Кирк без конца трепался об этом. Поцелуй вышел грубее и более напористей, чем с Джеймсом, и не так слюняво, как при приливах его щенячьей нежности. Если бы он мог, то признался бы себе, что это был…интересный опыт.  
– Ну что, удовлетворил все свои желания, Джимми? – процедил Лен сквозь зубы, пытаясь скрыть довольную улыбку.  
– Ммм, о чем это ты?  
– О всех твоих странных желаниях.  
– Странных? Да ладно, ребята, разве вы никогда не думали о том, что мы могли бы втроем…  
– Джеймс! - в один голос возмутились Спок и МакКой.  
– Ну…попытаться стоило, - пожал плечами Джим. – У меня все еще есть подарки, которые я хотел бы получить и на которые не требуются деньги. Хах, только голый энтузиазм.  
– Нет. Я ввожу на мораторий на это желание, – заявил Грейсон, выбитый из колеи таким вот предложением.  
– Мора… Что? Я надеюсь, это не ругательство, – глупо улыбнулся молодой человек.  
– Джим, ты невыносим.  
– Да ладно вам. Я хотел стать полицейским и знаю, что значит это слово. Не думайте, что я такой тупой.  
– Ну-ну, – закатил глаза Боунс – Спок, давай, твоя очередь.  
– Правда или желание?  
– Правда. Боюсь, после нашего…хех, горячего поцелуя, твои желания направятся не в то русло.  
– Это не смешно, Леонард.  
– Разве? А по Джиму не скажешь, вон как лыбится, – Кирк действительно смотрел на них осоловелыми глазами и улыбался.  
– Что у вас с Джимом за странные шутки? Те, после которых ты говоришь «Спок, не бери в голову, тебе не понять». Про узлы, принуждение и все-такое. Это не совсем подходит под определение «правда», но я хочу знать, - когда в желудке плещется полбутылки виски, такие вопросы даются гораздо легче.   
– Ты только посмотри, знать он хочет. Эх, ну что ж, просто наш Джимми-бой любит, когда я грубый.   
– Это не шутки, Спок, – кивнул виновник разговора.  
– Не хотелось бы посвящать тебя в подробности нашей интимной жизни, – продолжил Лен. – Но так уж и быть, скажу тебе. Джим говорит, что ты иногда слишком нежный, ну или как там… Нет, конечно, порой это неплохо, но он-то любит когда боль…  
– Все-все, достаточно описаний, - Грейсон замотал головой. – И кто тут еще вуайерист.   
– Это ты про меня что ли? - МакКой кивком указал на Кирка. – Смотри, как этот завелся, прям видно не терпится. Даже страшно представить, что у него сейчас в мыслях творится.  
– Твой ход, - Джим, занервничав, попытался сметить тему.  
– Я не знаю, - Лен откинулся на песок. – Мне уже надоело. Давайте завязывать…  
– Эй! Это нечестно, у меня было только одно задание, да и то про идиотскую охоту.  
– Ну правда или желание? Доволен?  
– Желааание, - протянул Джеймс.  
– Нет, даже не смотри так. Я не задам тебе что-нибудь такое, о чем ты сейчас слишком громко думаешь! Вон иди, искупайся, охладись, тебе полезно будет.  
Кирк, восприняв это всерьез, тут же быстро разделся догола и резво пустился к озеру.  
– Джимми, какого хрена, я же пошутил! Стой, идиот, застудишь себе всё! – Лен вслед за Кирком подскочил на ноги - Спок, посиди тут пока, я его вытащу. Хотя ты бы видел себя, наверное, даже на ноги встать не сможешь.  
Грейсон, и правда, перебрал и был не в состоянии двигаться. Лежа на песке, он почесывал Мэрилин и наблюдал за друзьями, которые уже вовсю плескались в озере, громко матерясь и смеясь вперемешку. «Сколько же потребовалось времени, чтобы смотреть на это со спокойным сердцем», - думал он, закуривая очередную сигарету.

***  
7 ноября 1993  
Отношения с бывшей женой у Леонарда всегда складывались непросто. Даже сейчас, когда с их развода прошло столько времени. И можно подумать, ну как она могла влиять на его жизнь, находясь за сотни миль? Но, черт возьми, в том, что последние дни он не мог найти себе места, была виновата именно эта сука Джослин. Он что, много хотел? Всего лишь попытался договориться о том, чтобы взять дочь на зимние каникулы во Флориду. Бывшая жена восприняла эту идею в штыки, чего и следовало ожидать. Разговор, как обычно, был на повышенных тонах, но в этот раз они оба перешли границу. Джослин очень конкретно и не двузначно выразилась насчет того, какое это безумство, отпускать дочь к бывшему мужу, который и раньше был еще тем психом. А последние пять лет и вовсе поселился с мужиком, и знать она не желала об их отношениях. «Ты с ума сошел. Джоанна сейчас в таком возрасте… Ей не стоит видеть, какой образ жизни ведет ее, так называемый, отец. Да ты посмотри на себя, хах, какой из тебя теперь мужчина?». И все в таком духе. Раньше их телефонные перепалки никогда не затрагивали его личную жизнь. Получив отказ бывшей, он со злости швырнул телефон об стену.  
Еще пару дней он ходил весь на нервах, прокручивая в голове слова Джослин. «Я взрослый, здоровый мужчина. И меня интересуют женщины. Плевать, что последние лет десять я сплю только с Джимом». Звучало абсурдно даже в голове. Непонятно, что и кому он хотел доказать. Хотя нет, конечно же, все было понятно…  
Поэтому случилось то, что случилось. Почти сутки потребовались Леонарду, чтобы осознать, что он совершил. Понять все причины и последствия своего поступка… Своей измены. Хотя и изменой это было назвать трудно, ведь никаких чувств, хотя бы просто страсти, ничего этого не было. Возможно, ущемленное самолюбие, желание самоутвердиться, но не более.  
Тяжелая смена, подавленное состояние после разговора с Джослин и легкомысленная медсестра, которая была совсем не прочь переспать с ним. Все это наложилось друг на друга, и Боунс не мог считать это изменой в ее классическом понимании. «Да, я переспал с подвернувшейся женщиной, это ровным счетом ничего не значит. И я постараюсь забыть об этом, и Джиму знать совершенно не обязательно». Самым разумным ему казалось просто умолчать об этом инциденте. Это решение было лучшим для всех.  
И МакКой был уверен в его правильности, пока за ужином не раздался телефонный звонок.  
– С работы, наверное. Я возьму. Лишь бы не срочный вызов, – сказал он, вставая из за стола. Кирк и Спок кивнули ему, не отвлекаясь от своего разговора.  
– Алло?  
– О, Лео, как чудно, что трубку снял ты… – «блять, только не она», – пронеслось в голове МакКоя. – Я хотела позвонить тебе раньше, но ты мне даже номера не оставил. Пришлось спросить в больнице.  
– Эммм, Лили… послушай, не звони сюда, окей? Мы с тобой все обсудим на работе, Хотя тут и говорить не о чем. Я был не в себе и просто воспользовался случаем. Забудь.  
– Что ты такое говоришь? – удивленно спросила женщина. – Я не понимаю, что ты имеешь в виду. Все же было превосходно.  
Леонард улыбнулся, про себя поставив галочку напротив пункта о том, что он все еще более чем привлекает женщин.  
– Извини, – МакКой повесил трубку.  
Грейсон и Джим все это время, забыв о своем разговоре, заинтересованно наблюдали за ним.  
– С любовницей разговаривал? Я так обычно дамочек на одну ночь отшивал. «Извини, это было ошибкой, наши прямые стали параллельными» и все в таком духе, – улыбнулся Кирк.  
– Угадал, – нервно сглотнув, выдал Лен. Мысль о том, что он будет врать Джимми, о том, что всё снова погрязнет во вранье, сейчас казалась ему безумной.  
– Что значит «угадал»? – непонимающе переспросил Джим.  
– Угадал, я разговаривал с любовницей. Ну не прям таки любовницей, а, как ты выразился, «дамочкой на одну ночь».  
– Что ты несешь? – Джеймс заметно напрягся.  
– Джим, я… Я всю объясню, – «и правда, что я несу, фразочка из заезженных бабских романов», - Леонард устало прикрыл глаза. – Это из-за Джослин…Мы с ней на днях разговаривали. Она сказала, что я никудышный отец, и, черт, не только это. Много всякой дряни сказала.  
– Нахера, вот скажи мне, нахера ты это сделал? Что за идиотские оправдания? – Джеймс словно бы и не слышал его. Он поднялся из за стола и неотрывно смотрел в глаза друга.  
– Ты должен меня понять! Думаешь, мне об этом приятно говорить? Да я пол вечера ругался с этой сукой, я просто…  
– Ты серьезно изменил мне? Поверить не могу, что ты трахался с какой-то шлюшкой…  
– Нет, блять, Джим! Не шлюха, конечно, медсестра с работы…  
– И это должно меня успокоить?! – Кирк возмущенно взмахнул руками.  
– Да послушай ты меня! – Боунс встряхнул его за плечи. – Мы просто переспали, никаких чувств, мне нужно было понять, что я все еще… Что я все еще что-то могу. Черт, Кирк, не знаю, как объяснить!  
– Так, значит? - лицо Джима пошло красными пятнами. – Со мной ты не чувствуешь себя нормальным?  
– Ты все переворачиваешь с ног на голову! – Леонард начал заводиться. – Почему, когда ты шлялся по бабам, я должен был закрывать на это глаза?! Почему я терпел все твои выходки?  
– У нас с тобой тогда ничего не было, тебе было вообще плевать на меня и на то, где я провожу ночи.  
– Да черта с два! – вырвалось у Леонарда, Кирк на мгновение замер в удивлении.   
Грейсон, все так же сидевший за столом, нервно переводил взгляд с одного искаженного злостью лица на другое. Он лихорадочно пытался решить стоит ли ему уйти или лучше вмешаться. Мало ли до чего дойдет их выяснение отношений.  
– Может ты еще и с Маркус трахался, а?! Или вообще со всем медперсоналом. Откуда я знаю, раз ты не считаешь нужным посвящать меня в это!  
– Да нет же, Джим! Это был первый и последний раз. Я был на взводе. Неужели ты не можешь понять? Меня уже задолбало унижаться перед тобой, доказывая какой я мудак из-за того, что однажды оступился.  
– Катись к черту, Боунс, со своими оправданиями! – Джим и сам был на грани срыва. Он просто не знаел, как на это реагировать. Но даже в такой ситуации называл его «Боунс», и это был единственный просвет.  
– Сам пошел нахуй, – Леонард, резко развернувшись, вылетел из кухни и, поднявшись, пинком открыл дверь в свою комнату.  
Ну почему вокруг него всё постоянно рушится? Почему виноват был всегда именно он? Ну разве трудно было ответить Джиму шуткой на шутку? Так нет, нужно как обычно напролом, все сразу высказать. Да и сам Кирк хорош, ничего не скажешь…  
Лен обессилено опустился на кровать. Ответов на все эти вопросы у него не было.   
Может быть, если бы Джим его выслушал, дал все объяснить, было бы легче. Но он повёл себе как чертова истеричка, своими упреками и воплями превосходя даже Джослин. Хотя нет, в мастерстве доводить Леонарда бывшей жене не было равных.   
Не прошло и получаса как в дверь тихонько постучали. «Спок, конечно же, Спок», – МакКой стиснул зубы. – « Джим бы не пришел так скоро, ему нужно гораздо больше времени, чтобы переварить такую информацию».  
– Если ты пришел мне читать мораль, можешь валить обратно, – МакКой открыл дверь перед другом.  
– Нет, – Грейсон, переступив порог, аккуратно присел на кровать. – Хотя ты поступил ужасно, об этом и говорить нечего. Просто отвратительно.  
– Съеби.  
Спок поморщился от грубых слов и уже более вкрадчиво и мягко продолжил:  
– Джеймсу сейчас плохо, гораздо хуже, чем тебе. Я поговорил с ним, он переживает… И сожалеет.  
– Сожалеет? Джим-то? Слушай-ка, иди и вешай лапшу ему на уши, – Лену совсем не хотелось обсуждать случившееся и уж тем более обсуждать это с Грейсоном.  
– Согласен, возможно, сожалеет не то слово, – кивнул Спок. – Но я действительно поговорил с ним. И он не знает, как на это реагировать. Дай ему время, и он поймет.  
– Откуда ты знаешь, у тебя никакого опыта в подобных вопросах. Тоже мне советчик.  
– Может быть, опыта у меня и нет, но я знаю Джеймса.   
– Да ты и о половине такого, чего я знаю о Джиме, не догадываешься. Он нихрена не понял. Он меня даже слушать не стал.  
– Подумай сам, как это звучало. Ты не подозреваешь, о том, что умеешь ранить людей одними своими словами… Вот как меня только что, – Грейсон опустил глаза. – От всего того что ты вывалил там на кухне, на Джеймса, даже у меня челюсть отвисла. Только подумай, какое влияние на тебя имеет бывшая жена.   
– Не лезь в это, предупреждаю, – Леонард резко отвернулся к окну.  
– Поговори с Джимом еще раз. Только спокойно, без криков и взаимных обвинений. Он сможет понять.  
– Передай ему, пусть катится к черту!   
– Леонард, – Спок поднялся. – Ты хоть представляешь, что мне пришлось перешагнуть через себя, чтобы прийти и просить тебя. После того, что ты сделал, а это, и правда, отвратительно, я мог бы сейчас сидеть и утешать Джеймса, а не обивать твой порог. Я никогда не вмешивался в ваши отношения, за все пять лет, но ты подставил все под удар. Своим безответственным…и просто гадким поступком ты сейчас разрушишь все, что мы выстроили с таким трудом.   
МакКой, повернувшись к другу, с удивлением смотрел на него. Такого Грейсона он еще не видел. Как всегда спокойный и негромкий голос никак не соответствовал напряженному лицу и вздувшимся на висках венам. Казалось, ему с трудом удавалось сохранять спокойствие.  
– Ему нужно время, – бросил Грейсон, выходя из комнаты.   
Стоило Грейсону выйти, как МакКой, закрыв лицо руками, бессильно опустился на пол. Он не знал что делать. Слова Спока произвели на него глубокое впечатление. Он любил Джима, был слишком сильно привязан к нему. Он не имеет права всё перечеркнуть из-за какой-то медсестры, из-за бывшей жены, да и из-за собственного упрямства и самолюбия.…От осознания произошедшего хотелось выть.  
Следующие несколько часов он провел, не двигаясь с места, тупо уставившись в одну точку. Время шло, и если он хотел что-то изменить, нужно было начинать действовать.  
Неслышно спустившись вниз, Лен зашел в гостиную. Со стороны казалось, что это обычный вечер, из тех, что они проводят сидя на диване и смотря глупые шоу по телевизору. Преодолевая себя, МакКой присел рядом с друзьями. Никакой реакции на его появление не последовало, Джим все также увлеченно смотрел передачу, устроив голову на плече Спока. Еще какое-то время они провели в тишине, после чего, потянувшись, Кирк поднялся на ноги.  
– Я на кухню, пойду чаю налью. Ты будешь? – обратился он исключительно к Грейсону.  
– Да, пожалуйста. Завари зеленого.  
– Окей, – Джим, развернувшись, прошел на кухню, а Спок перевел на Леонарда вопросительный взгляд, ожидая, когда же тот начнет действовать.  
– Иии, Джимми, и мне, если можно. Обычный черный, ну ты знаешь, – на одном дыхании выпалил мужчина.  
Ответ последовал с некоторым промедлением.  
– Знаю, без сахара. Хорошо, - в его голосе не было злобы, лишь обида и некоторая растерянность.  
Если бы кто-то раньше сказал Леонарду МакКою, что их с Джимом отношения не развалятся, лишь благодаря инициативе Спока, он бы ни за что не поверил в этот брел.

***  
17 декабря 1993

– Нет, мама. Я ничего не могу обещать. Вряд ли получится, ты же понимаешь.… Да, конечно, - Спок устало кивнул. – Хорошо, я постараюсь. Да, позвоню, как только мы определимся.  
Уже полчаса Грейсон беседовал с матерью и, судя по его сосредоточенному лицу и сведенным бровям, обсуждали они что-то весьма важное. Леонарду и Джиму оставалось только догадываться, насчет чего они должны определиться, и почему это так напрягает Спока.  
Положив трубку, он молча вернулся за стол и как ни в чем не бывало принялся за давно остывший ужин.  
– Спок, ты нам ничего не хочешь сообщить? – издалека начал Кирк.  
Грейсон в ответ лишь удивленно приподнял брови.  
– Нууу, я о том, что обычно разговор с Амандой ограничивается формальными «да», «все в порядке», а тут вы с ней столько времени проболтали. Да еще и это таинственное «позвоню, как только мы определимся»… – не унимался Джим.  
– Все в порядке, Джеймс, никаких секретов и уж тем более тайн. Просто мама спрашивала, не хотим ли мы приехать на каникулы. Отец уезжает на все праздники, а она не хочет проводить их одна. Но я сразу сказал, что вряд ли получится. Осталось мало времени, тем более, я не уверен, что вы согласитесь.  
– Ты же говорил, вы не отмечаете праздники, – нахмурился Боунс.  
– Религиозное праздники, – поправил его Грейсон. – Это из-за отца. Ну а поскольку его не будет в стране, мама решила, что ничего страшного не случится, если он не узнает.   
– Ну почему ты не такой авантюрист как Аманда, – вздохнул Джим. – Почему ты решил, что мы не согласимся? Это же так круто, мы пять лет не были в Сиэтле, а ты мать столько не видел. Давайте поедем, ребята, а?  
– Джим, не торопи события, - МакКой как всегда был настроен скептически. – Это мать Спока, так что он, конечно, пусть едет, тут и вопросов нет, но без нас. Билеты за пару дней до отлета стоят бешеных денег, а у нас их и так немного. Тем более, не забывай, что у тебя собака, ты же не потащишь ее с собой.  
– Не, ну ты, конечно, прав…– Кирк вовремя опомнился, и не стал перечить МакКою. Только этого ему не хватало, после того как отношения между ними наконец потеплели.  
Последний месяцу выдался не самым легким…Да что уж там, Джим с уверенность мог сказать, что это был самый хреновый месяц за последние пять лет. Спок тогда был прав, Кирку требовалось время, чтобы хотя бы понять Боунса. Но его доверие все равно пошатнулось, тут уж ничего не поделаешь. Им пришлось практически с нуля восстанавливать свои отношения, и тут к общему удивлению большую роль сыграл Грейсон. Отодвинув на задний план свои желания и интересы, поочередно беседуя то с одним, то с другим, он всеми силами пытался сохранить то, что у них было. Это было, как минимум, неожиданно.  
А сейчас, когда всё только вернулось на свои места, любой спор мог все испортить. С другой стороны, Джим действительно хотел вернуться в Сиэтл хотя бы на неделю. Ему в отличие от Лена всегда нравились долгие совместные поездки.   
– Леонард, мама очень хотела видеть нас всех. Тем более, разве нам не помешает ненадолго сменить обстановку? – Грейсон оказался смелее. – Если мы поедем на поезде, выйдет дольше, но гораздо дешевле.   
Лен сдался только под конец ужина. Аргументов Спока оказалось больше, к тому же неловко было отказывать Аманде, с которой у МакКоя сложились теплые отношения. Не говоря уж о том, что миссис Грейсон изредка оказывала им помощь в финансовом плане.

20 декабря 1993

В итоге было решено съездить в Сиэтл на неделю. Билеты на поезд были куплены, а до отъезда оставалось меньше суток.   
Вместо того чтобы собирать свои вещи, Джим весь вечер проиграл в приставку, игнорируя осуждающие взгляды друзей, которые последние несколько дней только и делали, что перетаскивали и паковали вещи. Ну куда торопиться, если свой чемодан он может собрать и с утра?  
Только часам к восьми он решил хотя бы вытащить нужные вещи из шкафа, да и то только чтобы Бонус от него отвязался. Но не тут-то было, в комнате его ждал сюрприз.  
– Спок, что ты тут творишь?! – Джиму удивленно уставился, на друга, стоявшего над чемоданом со стопкой аккуратно сложенных рубашек Кирка.  
– Собираю твои вещи, - он даже не взглянул на вошедшего Джеймса.  
– Эээ, а с хрена ли ты собираешь мои вещи? Я тебя просил что ли?  
– А когда ты хотел собираться, Джеймс? С утра? Меньше всего я хочу, чтобы мы опоздали на вокзал из-за твоей безалаберности.   
– Да у вас, что привычка такая?! – вспылил Кирк. – Это мои вещи! Что ты, что Лен, задолбали уже со своей опекой! Мне десять лет что ли, что я свой чемодан собрать не смогу?   
– Джеймс, я хочу как лучше. Разве так трудно сказать спасибо? – Грейсон, устало вздохнув, уложил рубашки уже в почти собранный рюкзак.   
А разве так трудно не совать свой нос, куда не просят? – передразнил его Джим. – А вдруг у меня там личные вещи лежали, – указал он на шкаф.  
– Личные вещи?  
– Да, блять, личные вещи, представь себе! – Кирк резко развернулся и вышел из комнаты. Каждая их поездка проходила по одному сценарию, в незначительных стычках из-за глупых вещей. Побродив немного по дому, он поплелся к Леонарду. Он, конечно, поворчит, посмеется над его проблемами, но хотя бы компанию составит, может, пожалеет даже, если повезет.  
Но МакКой тоже был занят. Кроме сбора собственных вещей он еще и бегал по всему дому, методично осматривая, все ли они отключили и перекрыли, проверяя замки и защелки на окнах.  
– Лен, представляешь, мы со Споком только что поцапались, – завел свою песню Джим, слоняясь за МакКоем по комнате.  
– Как поссорились, так и помиритесь. Мне-то что.  
– Ну Боооуунс.  
– Что? Давай уже выкладывай, какую в этот раз игрушку не поделили.  
– А вот нечего в мои вещи лезть! Представляешь, он думает, что я сам собраться не в состоянии, - Джим по-хозяйски забрался на кровать Леонарда.  
– И правильно думает. И убери свою задницу с моих рубашек!  
– Еще один…Таскаетесь весь день со своими рубашками, – взмахнул руками Кирк, даже не думая убрать уже помятые вещи. - Я бы собрался с утра, и так дел куча…  
– Ну-ка повтори, что-то я не расслышал, дел у тебя куча? – Боунс усмехнулся. – Весь день сидел со своей приставкой, пока мы тут собирались. Ты Мэр к соседям отвел?  
– Что? Да, конечно! То есть, нет... Черт, Лен! Я с утра хотел, – Кирк запнулся. – Не сейчас.   
– Ты вообще в курсе, во сколько мы выезжаем? Что ты там еще с утра делать собрался? – разражено спросил Леонард.  
– Я не готов с ней прощаться!  
– Джимми, только не начинай... – МакКой закатил глаза. – Мы уезжаем всего на неделю, вы даже соскучиться друг по другу не успеете.  
– Я уже по ней скучаю…– Джим лениво перекатился на живот, подмяв под себя и остальные наглаженные вещи.  
– Прекрати. Сейчас ты возьмешь и отведешь собаку к соседям, а иначе с утра в доме будет стоять ор, и со своим Споком ты разругаешься еще больше, это я тебе гарантирую. А вообще, Грейсон ведь прав, так что ты это зря…  
– Ну тебя, – совсем без обиды в голосе кинул Кирк. На Боунса он, и правда, не обижался, в отличие от Спока. Все-таки не особо приятно, когда кто-то считает, что ты вообще ни на что не способен.

***  
– Мэр, девочка моя, только ты меня любишь, – Джим с собакой медленно плелся по обочине. - Они думают, что я ребенок, сам ничего не могу. Еще и Спок, наверное, на меня обиделся. Как-то глупо вышло, да? – он потрепал Мэрилин по голове.  
Дойдя до соседей, Джим еще долго прощался с Мэр и благодарил соседей, которые согласились приглядеть за собакой. 

21 декабря 1993 

Когда Кирк вернулся домой, было уже за полночь, ни в одном окне не горел свет. Леонард, как и планировал, лег спать пораньше, Грейсон решил последовать его примеру. Зайдя в дом, Джим громко выругался, запнувшись о стоящие у входной двери чемоданы. «Хреновы паникеры, странно, что мы не за сутки на вокзал выехали!». В темноте Джеймс нашарил выключатель, нужно было поднять упавшие вещи. Среди сумок он с удивлением обнаружил и свой полностью собранный рюкзак.  
Чертыхнувшись, он подхватил его и потащил обратно наверх. То ли на зло Споку, то ли из-за чистого упрямства он решил пересобрать сумку. Сложить вещи так, как нужно ему. Вытряхнув всё на кровать, он принялся заново складывать и запихивать это обратно, но как бы Джеймс не старался, злополучный рюкзак никак не хотел закрываться. Даже после того как он выложил кеды и свой любимый рождественский свитер, молния не сходилась. У Спока каким-то удивительным способом удалось собрать все это барахло так компактно, что туда с лихвой бы поместилась еще пара рубашек. Джим недоумевал, как у него это вышло, разве что Грейсон прибегал к какой-то особой магии, доступной только таким педантам как он.  
– Черт подери! - Кирк с досадой пнул кровать.  
Все было как всегда. Спок прав, Боунс прав, один Джимми-бой, как обычно, накосячил. Теперь ему было даже неловко перед Грейсоном, он, и правда, хотел как лучше и, тем более, оказался прав. Кирк не в состоянии сам собрать вещи, отрицать это было глупо.  
Джим тихонько спустился вниз и проскользнул в комнату друга.  
– Спишь? – он, стараясь не потревожить Грейсона, залез под одеяло.  
– Нет, Джеймс. Уже нет, – Спок повернулся набок лицом к Джиму.  
– Ты это…извини, ладно? Я вел себя как мудак, – Кирк, обвив Грейсона руками и ногами, уткнулся ему носом в шею.  
– Не бери в голову. Все в порядке, – судя по хриплому голосу, он все-таки уже крепко спал. – Мог бы и до утра потерпеть с извинениями. Нам же…  
– Да-да, нам нужно спать, завтра рано вставать, бла-бла-бла. Я всё знаю, но… – Джимми хитро улыбнулся, притягивая Спока еще ближе. – Мои извинения не могут ждать до завтра, можешь сам убедиться.  
Джим знал лишь один верный способ примирения. И этот способ был хорошо известен им обоим. Еще никто добровольно не отказывался от секса с Джимом Т. Кирком.  
Спок шумно сглотнул, почувствовав, как руки друга медленно спускаются по спине. Тактика Джеймса сработала беспроигрышно.  
Когда он проснулся, за окном еще было темно, рассвет только занимался. Спок еще мерно сопел, перекинув руку через живот Джима. Аккуратно выбравшись из объятий и завернувшись в простыню, валявшуюся на полу, он вышел из комнаты Грейсона. Нужно было пойти к себе и поспать хотя бы пару часов, чтобы не вырубиться где-нибудь по пути на вокзал. Уже на лестнице он буквально лицом к лицу столкнулся Боунсом, проснувшимся ни свет ни заря.   
– Джимми, ты чего так… – он недвусмысленно усмехнулся, оглядывая Джима с ног до головы. – Я так вижу, мальчики помирились?  
– Вроде того. Ты чего так рано?   
– У меня же в отличие от тебя еще куча дел. Но не буду тебя загружать, ты, судя по всему, и так уморился. Иди, поспи, пару часов еще есть.  
– Ну как скажешь, - Кирк улыбнувшись, чмокнул Леонарда в щеку. – Ты же знаешь, что за это я тебя и люблю.  
– Знаю-знаю. Вечно у тебя с утра приливы нежности, нужно чаще этим пользоваться, – притворно заворчал МакКой. – А теперь вали спать. Сегодня у нас будет тяжелый день. 

***  
На вокзал они приехали задолго до отправления. Как выразился МакКой «уж лучше лишний час просидеть в Джексонвилле, чем бежать за поездом с чемоданами наперевес». Стоило им расположиться в вагоне, как Кирк стал без конца поглядывать часы и ерзать на месте. Да еще и спрашивал каждую минуту, когда они поедут.  
– Боунс.  
Никакой ответной реакции не последовало.  
– Бооооунс.  
МакКой окинул друга хмурым взглядом и снова отвернулся к окну.  
– Ну Леееео! – дурным голосом протянул Кирк. Леонард ненавидел эту форму своего имени, и Джим прекрасно знал это.  
– Чего тебе?   
Не смотря на то, что все шло как нельзя лучше, Кирк уже достал всех вокруг своим нытьем.  
– Когда мы уже поедем? Я задолбался ждать.  
МакКой и Спок обменялись уставшими взглядами.   
–Джеймс, до отправления осталось всего десять минут, – спокойно ответил Грейсон.  
– Это охренительно долго, – Джим поднялся на ноги и потянулся. – Можно я пройдусь? У вагона постою, может, пончики в дорогу куплю? Сигареты?  
– Прижми уже свою жопу и успокойся, – Грейсон поморщился от прямолинейности Лена, но согласно кивнул. – Нам не нужны лишние проблемы. А где ты, там, поверь мне, сплошные про-бле-мы. Ты потеряешься, упадешь, окажешься в полицейском участке.… Да хрен знает, что с тобой случится, ты человек-катастрофа, Джимми.  
– Боунс, Боунс, Боунс, Боунс, Боу…  
– Джеймс, пожалуйста, хватит. У меня уже голова начала болеть, – вздохнул Грейсон.  
– Блять, Спок пусть делает, что хочет. Давай, вали уже. Только быстро, понял меня?  
Кирк радостно закивал и буквально вылетел из купе. Спок и Леонард одновременно выдохнули и тут же ухмыльнулись, удивившись такой синхронности.   
– Я бы и сам сейчас прошелся. Нам еще целый день в душном вагоне сидеть. А как представлю, сколько времени добираться до чертового Сиэтла, все желание ехать вообще отпадает. А там еще до Аманды на электричке добираться. Охренеть просто.  
– Леонард, твое последнее замечание бессмысленно. На такси до моего дома мы доберемся гораздо быстрей, - Грейсон поправил сползшие очки.  
– У нас, по-твоему, есть лишние деньги? Мы и так на это «путешествие» потратили уйму.  
– Жалеть деньги на такси мелочно. Не верю, что тебе не хочется вернуться в Сиэтл.  
– Что я там забыл?  
– Например, воспоминая? Думаю, за три года жизни у тебя там было много памятных моментов, радостных событий.  
– Как-как? Радостных событий? Ты мою жизнь вообще представляешь? Да о первом времени в Сиэтле без тошноты думать не могу. Ни денег, ни работы, ни семьи, только бутылка и полупустая сумка, – он отвел взгляд. – А воспоминания, они, – МакКой выразительно постучал себе по лбу, - в голове. Глупо привязывать их к каким-то вещам.  
– И именно поэтому ты до сих пор носишь шнурок, который подарил тебе Джим? – осторожно спросил Спок, ему всегда было интересно, что связанно с этой вещью.  
– Не твое дело. С чего ты вообще решил, что это связанно с Джимом? – МакКой, нахмурившись, спрятал подвеску обратно под футболку. Спок хотел было ответить, что у Леонарда практически все связанно с Джеймсом, но побоялся озвучить свою мысль… Поезд медленно тронулся, а Джим так и не вернулся.  
Леонард, выругавшись, выскочил в проход, но ни там, ни на удаляющейся платформе Кирка не было.  
– Черт бы его побрал! Я же ему говорил. Нет, ну скажи мне, как можно быть таким идиотом!- Леонард со злостью ударил дверь. Из-за его криков из своих купе стали выглядывать и остальные пассажиры.   
– Успокойся, - Спок, быстро сообразив, что вот-вот МакКой попросту выйдет из себя, чуть ли не силой вернул его на свое место. – Леонард, не нервничай. Мы сейчас во всем разберемся.  
– В чем мы сейчас разберемся?! Ну, вот какого хуя?  
– Прошу, тише. Давай рассуждать логически. Как только Джеймс поймет, что поезд ушел…  
– Хах, это сейчас что ли шутка была? Джим поймет, насмешил.  
– Леонард, не перебивай. Как только Джеймс поймет, что поезд ушел, он попытается купить билет на следующий, но он ходит только раз в два дня. Значит, он поедете до…  
– Стоп как он купит билет, если паспорт здесь?  
– Я точно положил ему паспорт во внутренний карман рюкзака, – Спок перевел взгляд на сиденье, где стояли вещи Джима. – Сейчас проверю.  
Он полез в рюкзак и тщательно осмотрел все карманы. Паспорта не обнаружилось.  
– Как думаешь, он не мог его куда-нибудь переложить?  
– Да откуда я могу знать? Ты же с ним из-за вещей поцапался. Если он его не посеял, то паспорт дома. Надеюсь, что у Джимми-боя хватит мозгов, и он сообразит, что к чему. Хорошо, что деньги у него с собой, если он их конечно не просрал.  
– Леонард, – снова одернул его Грейсон. Ему удавалось сохранять внешне невозмутимый вид, хотя внутри он волновался не меньше Лена.- Через пару часов он должен быть дома. Выйдем на какой-нибудь станции и позвоним ему.  
– Ага, если он догадается включить телефон. Тебе не кажется, что мы возлагаем слишком много надежд на сообразительность нашего мальчика? – съязвил Боунс.  
Пара часов до первой остановки тянулась целую вечность. Грейсон почти сразу уткнулся в книжку, а Леонард без конца взад-вперед прогуливался по вагону. И даже выкурил пару сигарет, открыв окно, чем вызвал раздражение остальных пассажиров.   
Он уже весь извелся, когда они почти через три часа вышли на станции и тут же ринулись к телефон-автомату. Гудки шли, а значит, телефон включили в сеть, но никто не спешил снимать трубку на том конце. МакКой облегченно вздохнул, наконец, услышав знакомый голос:  
– Ребята?  
– Ты часами вообще умеешь пользоваться? Кто тебя просил далеко от платформы отходить? – сходу завелся Боунс.  
– Леонард, передай мне трубку. Если будешь продолжать в том же духе, мы тоже опоздаем, – одернул его Спок. – Так, Джеймс, послушай мне внимательно. Где сейчас твой паспорт?  
– Эмм…в джинсах, – непонимающе ответил Кирк. – А что?  
– Ты посмотрел расписание? Знаешь, когда следующий поезд?  
– Послезавтра, кажется. Черт, получается, я только к рождественскому утру приеду, - голос Джима заметно погрустнел. - Извините, ребята, я вас подвел, да?  
– Все нормально, – уже мягче сказал Лен, забирая трубку. – Ты деньги себе взял?   
– Неа. А где у нас деньги?  
– Только не говори, что ты не знаешь, где у нас деньги хранятся. Возьми в столе у Спока в кабинете.  
– Леонард, нам пора, – вмешался Грейсон.  
– Да-да, сейчас. Джимми, обещай мне, что снова не налажаешь, окей?  
– Окей.  
Повесив трубку, они чуть ли не бегом вернулись в свой вагон. После разговора на сердце полегчало. По крайней мере, Кирк оказался сообразительней, чем думал Леонард. 

***

22 декабря 1993

Мальчики опаздывали, и Аманда уже начинала волноваться. Спок всегда отличался пунктуальностью и всегда появлялся вовремя. Она хорошо знала своего сына, но также слышала многое и о Джиме. Тот, судя по всему, не обладал подобным качеством, и это отнюдь не успокаивало. К тому же, присутствовал сильный мандраж перед встречей с сыном, они не виделись слишком долго. Телефонные разговоры не могли компенсировать личного общения. Миссис Грейсон знала, что с их последней встречи многое поменялось, он фактически стал другим человеком, но она далеко не была уверена, что знает обо всём этом.  
Аманда вышла на крыльцо, беспокойно поглядывая на часы. В вечернее время много жителей пригорода возвращалось домой на машинах. Автомобили то и дело проезжали мимо дома Грейсонов, но ни один так и не остановился.  
Только к восьми у заборчика затормозило такси, из которого, ворча, вылез Леонард.  
– Спок, ну что ты там копаешься? Да какого черта? Сколько можно?! – МакКой со злостью захлопнул дверцу. – Грейсон, твою же мать, сколько же можно возиться?!  
– Леонард, кажется, ты меня сейчас завал? – Аманда, подошедшая к ними, тепло улыбнулась. – Здравствуй.  
– Что? – МакКой резко обернулся и так и застыл на месте – А, черт, боже мой, простите! – сразу же принялся извиняться мужчина, привыкший при женщинах вести себя как южный джентльмен. - Простите, просто Спок медлит как всегда, а у меня и так нервы ни к черту, тут еще и эта дорога.  
–Да, все, спасибо, – Грейсон кивнул и протянул деньги водителю, наконец-то, выходя из машины. – Леонард, разве нельзя хоть немного помолчать, у меня от твоих поучений уже… Ох, мама, здравствуй.   
– Спок, дорогой, – Аманда чуть помедлив, крепко обняла сына. За время, которое они не виделись, он стал совсем другим. В нем уже не было прежней угловатости и болезненной бледности. Перед ней стоял взрослый мужчина, в котором с трудом угадывался студент, сбежавший во Флориду.  
Но, несмотря на то, что он заметно повзрослел, чувство стиля осталось прежним. Спок Грейсон всегда одевался безупречно: зауженные бордовые брюки, тяжелые ботинки и классическое черное пальто как нельзя лучше подчеркивали его худощавый силуэт.  
Леонард едва заметно улыбнулся, смотря на них и, взяв из багажника сумки, направился к дому.  
– Спок, а где Джеймс, почему он не с вами? – до этого Аманда думала, что он все еще сидит в такси, но оно уже уехало.  
– Я все объясню, только давай пройдем в дом. Только не беспокойся, все в порядке.  
Аманда не представляла, как можно не волноваться по этому поводу. Она бы поняла, если бы МакКой отказался от поездки, но чтобы Джеймс.… У него, конечно, не самые лучшие воспоминания об этом доме, но сейчас ничего подобного случиться не может, ведь Сарека даже нет в городе. Тем более, сын заверил ее, что они приедут втроем. Стараясь не спешить с выводами, она решила дождаться объяснений от сына.  
Ужин был уже давно готов, хотя жаркое остыло. Все-таки она ожидала их на пару часов раньше. Пока она подогревала еду, Спок более-менее внятно рассказал ей куда же пропал Джеймс.  
– …Но он приедет к Рождеству, если, конечно, снова ничего не случится, – закончил он свой рассказ.  
– Ну да, у него и вдруг ничего не случится, - хмыкнул МакКой. – Мы все-таки вам не помешаем?  
– Леонард, не говори ерунды. Как меня может стеснить собственный сын и его единственные друзья, – она украдкой глянула на Спока, который был полностью поглощен ужином. – Я не хочу встречать Рождество в одиночестве, тем более, после женитьбе на Сареке я его толком и не отмечала. Сын тебе, наверное, рассказывал об отношении мужа к подобным вещам. Боюсь, вам будет со мной скучно, так что не стесняйтесь и отдыхайте.  
– Кстати, об этом. – Лен заговорчески улыбнулся, доставая из своей сумки бутылку бренди. - Вы не против, если я привнесу в наш праздник немного атмосферы?  
– Леонард! В этом доме непринято, я же предупреждал, – сын закатил глаза точно также как его друг. – Мама, он это не серьезно. Я ему говорил, что лучше обойтись без этого, но он все равно как вцепился в эту бутылку…  
–Дорогой, не будь занудой, хотя бы по праздникам, – миссис Грейсон улыбнулась. – Давайте, Лео. Думаю, если Сарек об этом не узнает, ничего страшного не случится. В конце концов, мы можем немного расслабиться.  
– Вот видишь, Спок, даже мать тебе говорит, ты зануда! И, пожалуйста, – МакКой встал из-за стола. – Не зовите меня Лео, хорошо? Лучше просто Лен.  
Следующие пару часов вернули Аманду во времена ее студенчества. Она с ностальгией вспоминала, что лет тридцать назад вот такие вечера были делом привычным. Не то, что сейчас. К счастью, МакКой при близком общении оправдал все представления Аманды, с таким человеком было приятно проводить время. Хоть Спок и без конца жаловался ей на характер друга, она считала его прекрасным человеком.  
Было странно пить с собственным сыном и его другом. В определении последнего у Аманды были сомнения.  
Отсутствие Джима изначально показывалось ей странным, и женщина уже было подумала, что в личной жизни сына произошли коренные изменения. Но было ясно, что это маловероятно. Между Леонардом и Джеймсом существовал какой-то особый вид совершенно нежной и уникальной дружбы, это чувствовалось в каждой фразе, сказанной Леонардом о Кирке. Да и их совместный переезд иначе никак не объяснить. Спок всегда жаловался, что у него возникают трудности в общении с Леном, а сейчас между ними чувствовалось тепло, кажется, им было комфортно в обществе друг друга, не смотря на вечные подколки и провокации.  
Они разошлись ближе к полуночи. Мальчики сказали, что с дороги им неплохо было бы хорошенько отдохнуть, а миссис Грейсон спать не спешила, ей предстояло еще прибраться на кухне после их посиделок. Спустя какое-то время, расправившись с делами, она собиралась подняться в спальню, как ее внимание привлекла приоткрытая дверь на задний двор. Подойдя ближе и выглянув на улицу, она увидела их двоих, сидящих на крыльце. Лен, устало устроившись у Спока на плече, что-то тихо рассказал. А сын усмехался и кивал, пуская кольца дыма. Сейчас он выглядел как никогда расслабленным.  
Похоже, в их отношениях, и правда, что-то изменилось. Аманда не чувствовала здесь ничего предосудительного. Даже если вдруг их отношения окажутся куда глубже и сложней.…Если туда, каким-то образом, окажутся втянуты все трое, она постарается не осуждать. Ее сыну всегда были нужны друзья, всегда нужны были люди, способные его поддержать. И уж в Леонарде она точно ни капли не сомневалась.

***

24 декабря 1993

Спок привык просыпаться один. Даже если они с Джимом проводили ночь вместе, под утро он все равно возвращался к себе в комнату. Спать в одной постели с Кирком было невозможно. Он умудрялся занимать почти всю кровать, раскидывал ноги и руки и без перестану крутился, стягивая одеяло. Как с этим умудрялся мириться МакКой, оставалось загадкой. Тем более, Грейсону было необходимо личное пространство.  
Поэтому Спок очень удивился, когда утром, еще не успев разлепить глаза, почувствовал чье-то присутствие рядом.  
– Джеймс? – он, щурясь от солнца, приоткрыл глаза.  
– Уррр? – отозвался парень довольным урчанием и прикосновением щетины к предплечью.  
– Почему ты здесь? – удивленно спросил Грейсон. – Мы ждали тебя только к полудню.  
– Эй, ты не рад что ли? – Джим, придвинувшись поближе, собственнически перекинул через Спока ногу. – И вообще-то уже далеко за полдень.  
– Рад, конечно. Но я хотел тебя встретить еще на станции.  
– Ну так встреть меня здесь, я готов, – чмокнул его в ключицу Кирк. – Кстати, я не удивлен, почему ты проснулся во второй половине дня.  
– Ммм? – безэмоционально отозвался Грейсон, заранее зная ответ.  
– Мне Лен сказал.  
– И как же я до этого не догадался, – с сарказмом заметил Спок. – Джеймс, ну-ка слезай с меня. Уже давно нужно быть на ногах.  
– Неа. Я соскучился, между прочим, – обвив его словно коала, он полез целоваться, но вышло это слишком слюняво и как-то по-щенячьи.  
– Джим, всё, достаточно. Отстань, – Грейсон чмокнул его в уголок губ. – Ты же знаешь, я не люблю этого с утра.  
– Зато я люблю. И думал, что ты по-настоящему соскучился и сделаешь исключение, – надулся Кирк.  
– Джим, не обижайся. – Спок аккуратно провел по его плечу.  
– Да ладно. Все окей. Я знаю, что ты не любишь, когда лезут в твоё личное пространство, особенно утром…И все такое.   
– Джим, нам правда пора вставать, сегодня еще предстоит куча дел.  
– Куча дел? Какие дела, сегодня же Рождество!  
– Давай ты спустишься вниз, и я все расскажу тебе за завтраком, – с трудом освободившись из объятий, Грейсон, наконец-то поднялся с кровати.  
С приездом Джеймса в дом пришел и тот пресловутый «дух Рождества». Кирк всегда обожал праздники, но терпеть не мог подготовку к ним. Послушав его, можно было подумать, что елка и гирлянды появляются из ниоткуда, а индейка сама отправляется в печь. Но приезд в Сиэтл оказал на него странное действие. В этот раз он суетился, стараясь сделать как можно больше дел, в основном мешаясь под ногами.  
Смотря на такого счастливого Джима, даже МакКой сменил свое привычное ворчание, а Спок был просто рад, что это Рождество они отпразднуют как полагается, а не так как выходило у них раньше.   
Пока что все шло по плану. Леонард порывался, как у них это повелось, приготовить индейку самостоятельно. Но Аманда, деликатно намекнув, что готовка - дело женское, и что это не самое лучшее применение для легендарных рук доктора МакКоя, взяла бразды правления на кухне в свои руки.  
Хотя, в итоге, праздничный вечер получился почти ничем не отличающимся от всех предыдущих. Они так же выпивали, разговаривали, разве что теперь в гостиной стояла настоящая огромная елка, рядом с которой сидел до неприличия счастливый Джеймс.   
Уже далеко за полночь, когда они перебрались из столовой к камину в гостиной, послышался скрип открывающейся двери. Все недоумевающе переглянулись, гостей никто не ждал. У Спока было дурное предчувствие.  
– Аманда?.. Что здесь происходит?.. Ты пьяна? – послышался голос сразу после того, как миссис Грейсон вышла в коридор.  
– Отец, – Спок сделал несколько глубоких вдохов, пытаясь собраться. Это нужно было предвидеть, в их семье никогда ничего не проходило гладко. Набравшись смелости, он вышел в коридор, Джим и Леонард, несмотря на протест, последовали за ним.  
– Аманда, потрудись объяснить, что здесь происходит? – уже более настойчиво потребовал Сарек. – Почему у нас на двери языческие символы, а здесь… Спок? Что он здесь делает?!  
– Сарек…пожалуйста, – Аманда попыталась успокоить мужа пока еще не было поздно, но Грейсон-младший решительно вышел вперед, думая, что ни в коем случае нельзя подставлять под удар мать. Он может уйти в любой момент, а ей еще жить с отцом.  
– Я приехал повидать мать. Ты не можешь этого мне запретить, – кашлянув из-за его плеча, показались друзья. Спок, на мгновение растерявшись, исправился. – Точней сказать, мы приехали.  
– Мы? Ты все также водишься с этим? – Сарек, презрительно сощурившись, указал на раскрасневшегося Джеймса. - Решил превратить дом в притон и заодно притащил еще одного? – он перевел взгляд на Боунса.  
– Это он что, обо мне?! – раньше всех, естественно, вспылил Лен. – Меня зовут МакКой. Леонард МакКой.  
– Это мне неинтересно. Сейчас попрошу вас двоих, – он указал на Джима и Боунса, – покинуть мой дом и больше здесь не появляться, Спока можете забрать с собой. Его здесь никто не ждал. А с тобой, Аманда, мы обговорим это позже… Когда ты придешь в соответствующее состояние.  
– Хватит, нас сюда пригласили. И Спок, между прочим, твой сын, так что прекрати обращаться с ним как с говном, - пьяный Леонард заводился с полуоборота и хотел уже ткнуть Сарека в грудь, но Джим попридержал его за локоть и тихо сказал:  
– Боунс, спокойно. Твои слова для него ничего не значат, я уже проверял это на своей шкуре. Пошли.   
МакКой раздраженно отпихнул его и чуть ли не сорвал куртку с вешалки.  
– Миссис Грейсон, извините, кажется, из-за нас проблемы…  
– Она просто живет с гребанным психом, не удивляюсь, что Спок таким вырос! – бросил МакКой и, схватив Кирка за запястье, буквально вылетел из дома, хлопнув дверью так, что с неё слетел рождественский венок.  
– Во всем действительно виновата я… – начала было миссис Грейсон, но Спок ее перебил:  
– Мама, не надо. Я ухожу. Кажется, меня, и правда тут не ждут. Прости, – он легко поцеловал Аманду в щеку. Накинув пальто, он вышел на улицу, осматриваясь в поисках друзей, которые о чем-то яростно спорили на той стороне дороги. Подняв воротник, он направился к ним, так и не оглянувшись на дом, порог которого он действительно больше никогда не переступит. 

***  
Спустя шесть лет пьяный Джим снова шатался по знакомым улицам ночного Сиэтла, разница лишь в том, что теперь с ним были еще Лен и Спок.   
Уйти вот так без вещей было глупым и спонтанным поступком. Немного проветрившись, они решили не менять билеты и провести полноценные зимние каникулы здесь, тем более, за столько времени все успели соскучиться по неприветливому Сиэтлу. С этим городом у них было связано, пожалуй, даже слишком много, тут началась вся эта история.   
На гостиничный номер они потратили все деньги, которые были с собой. Хорошо еще у Грейсона в кармане пальто нашелся кошелек, но и этих денег надолго не хватило. Так или иначе, нужно было связаться с Амандой, попросить, чтобы она передала им чемоданы, в которых были все их вещи. Спок долго упирался, не желая звонить домой, но Леонард нашел подходящие слова и с трудом убедил его. Решающим аргументом стало то, что Грейсон-младший давно не подросток, он взрослый мужчина и может дать отпор отцу. У него, в конце концов, уже давно своя семья. И пусть последнее слово Лен буквально выплюнул, Джим гордился им. Если Леонард МакКой вслух назвал их семьей, значит что-то в этом мире перевернулось.  
На следующее утро миссис Грейсон привезла их вещи и еще очень долго извинялась за сложившуюся ситуацию. Кажется, ей было действительно неловко, мужчины приложили все усилия, чтобы убедить Аманду в том, что все в порядке, и ничего страшного не случилось. Из ее рассказа они выяснили что, Сарек работал в горячей точке, но после ряда нападений на посольства работников в срочном порядке вернули обратно на родину. Именно из-за этого он вернулся так рано.

26 декабря 1993 - 6 января 1994

У них в запасе оставалось еще чуть меньше недели отпуска, нужно было чем-то занять это время, и Кирк предложил самый действенный, по его мнению, способ - напиться, точней вспомнить старые, добрые времена лихих вечеринок на квартирах друзей.  
Кстати, о друзьях.…Связаться с ними оказалось легко, несмотря на то, что они давно не виделись, и связь поддерживали нерегулярно.  
Хикару так и жил в своей квартире, с которой у Джима были особенные отношения. В ней произошло слишком много событий, которые невозможно было забыть. К слову, он закончил академию и уже числился в детективах округа. А Ухура и Скотти три года назад поженились, что было довольно неожиданно, ведь они были совершенно разными людьми. МакКой очень долго предостерегал Скотта о том, что брак ни к чему хорошему не приводит, но разве его кто слушал… Чепел с мужем тоже остались в Сиэтле, а у Гейлы и вовсе ничего не изменилось. Не было только Чехова, который, окончив институт, уехал в Европу на разработки какого-то вооружения, и с тех пор от него почти ничего не было слышно. В целом, их компания почти не изменилась спустя столько лет, что не могло не радовать.  
Джим мечтал вернуться в старые времена, когда он накуривался на этой квартире или блевал по утрам после всего выпитого, а МакКой, придерживая его голову, отчитывал, грозясь в следующий раз бросить его, а не тащить домой на себе.  
Но сейчас ничего подобного не было. Нет, они, конечно, хорошо посидели, выпили, но теперь среди них было слишком много новоявленных трезвенников: Ухура и Роберт, муж Чепел, были за рулем, Хикару в любой момент могли вызвать на работу, он был на дежурстве. Ну а Спок оставался Споком, он по-прежнему не любил выпивать в компаниях. Кирк упорно делал вид, что все по-прежнему, но с каждым часом это выходило все хуже.  
Все-таки дружба слишком пострадала за прошедшее время, сколько бы Джим этого не отрицал. У женатых пар были свои интересы и темы для разговоров. МакКой без конца ворчал, говоря, что он слишком стар для этого дерьма. Чуть позже Лен буквально вытащил Скотти из объятий Нийоты, и остаток вечера они провели, словно два пьяницы-пенсионера, усевшись в углу и выпивая, жалуясь на свою жизнь. Уж в этом Леонарду не было равных. Грейсон чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке и без конца выходил покурить, подолгу стоял в одиночестве, рассматривая ночной город. И только Джеймс с Гейлой вели себя так, как будто бы все их безумные дни были лишь вчера.  
– Ребята, меня все-таки вызывают на работу, – в очередной раз, отложив трубку, сказал Сулу. – Джим, ты правильно сделал, что не стал полицейским.  
– Эй! Ты просто боишься, что я был бы круче тебя!  
– Ну да, конечно, очень боюсь, – Хикару улыбнулся. – Вы оставайтесь, куда вам в таком состоянии идти. Я надеюсь вернуться пораньше, кто знает, когда следующий раз увидимся.  
– Я извиняюсь, но нам тоже пора. Вон, мой уже готов, – сказала Ухура, буквально сгребая Скотти в охапку.  
– Тогда мы тоже пойдем. Вы же подвезете нас до дома? – Кристина Чепел поднялась с дивана. – Кажется, Роберт все-таки не удержался, ему бы твою выдержку, Нийота.  
– Конечно, подвезем без проблем. Давно так не сидели. Вы снова уедите во Флориду и, наверное, уже сюда не вернетесь. Кто бы мне сказал, что из вашего сумасшествия толк выйдет, ни за что бы не поверила, – вздохнула Ухура.  
– Сумасшествия? Да ты просто завидуешь мне, детка, – подмигнул ей Кирк.  
– Ну да, тебе сегодня все завидуют, – ухмыльнулась девушка.  
– Помнится мне, ты без конца лезла в наши отношения…– подключился к разговору Лен. – А в прочем, к черту! Если хотите, можете к нам в гости приезжать, – только пьяный Леонард мог предложить это.  
– Работа, - чуть ли не синхронно ответили Сулу и Нийота. Оправдание вышло несколько неловким и натянутым, так что они поспешили собраться и, обняв друзей, поскорее уйти. Гейла выскочила за ними.  
– Как же я люблю эту дыру, что Хикару зовет квартирой… – Кирк вздохнул. – Мы тут столько вечеров провели, столько выпили. А еще я тут отравился, когда со Споком сидел. Помню, как на Новый год подрался и зеркало чуть не разбил, а на следующий Боунс его сам расхреначил, уже я его домой тащил. И когда не поступил в академию, но это было совсем давно, Сулу тогда орал, что он будущий полицейский, а в его квартире наркопритон… Куда ушли эти крутые времена?  
– Джимми, хватит ныть. Естественно, все уже совсем не так, и как раньше уже не будет.  
– Хах, ты уже говорил мне эти слова.  
– Не помню. Когда это? – вскинул бровь Леонард.  
– Да ты в таком состоянии вообще ничего не помнишь. Я тебе потом расскажу, когда протрезвеешь, - хмыкнул Джеймс.  
– Да кто бы говорил! Ты на себя в зеркало смотрел? – Леонард перевернулся на диване. –Так вот, Джим, тебе уже не девятнадцать, а мне тем более. Пора этих вечеринок прошла, еще тогда, когда появился Спок. Кстати, где он?  
– Снова на кухне, курит, кажется.  
– Блять, скажи ему, чтобы закруглялся, он в последнее время дымит как паровоз.  
– Да он меня слушать не станет, лучше уж ты скажи, – Джим опустился рядом с другом. – Эй, а диван-то не тот, что за хрень, я так любил старый, добрый, продавленный…  
– Шесть лет! Шесть лет, Джимми! Ты думал, Сулу будет вечно ту развалюху хранить?  
– Но я его любил. Между прочим, у нас на нем было…  
– Достаточно, я не могу это слушать, меня сейчас вырвет. И вообще, о чем я там говорил? Ааа, точно! Сравни, сколько раз мы были с тобой здесь за первых два года, а сколько после его появления.  
– Эээ, ты ведешь к тому, что мы теперь тоже семейные люди как Ухура и Скотти? – улыбнулся Джим.  
– Иди нахуй, - Лен бросил в него подушку. – Иногда ты бываешь невыносимым.  
– Так за это ты меня и любишь, – Кирк поймал на лету подушку и запустил ее обратно. – И, да-да, я слышал, куда мне идти. Я, между прочим, не против!

***

10 февраля 1994

Споку казалось, что настолько он не был взволнован уже очень давно. Дело требовало от него сосредоточенности, но мысли путались, а нервы потихоньку сдавали. Через час уже начнёт светать, а ему следует подремать хоть немного, но вряд ли он сможет заснуть при таком мандраже.   
На лестнице послышались шаги, Грейсон судорожно выдохнул. Глупо было надеяться, что все пройдет, как задумывалось изначально. О проблемах Леонарда со сном ему было известно, и что тот с большой вероятностью не будет спать и сегодня, было предсказуемо  
– Ты-то что по ночам шляешься? – мельком взглянув на друга, МакКой прошел к холодильнику. - Тоже не спится?  
Грейсон замялся, не зная, что ответить. Он стоял посреди гостиной перед огромным рюкзаком, одетый и собранный. Удивительно, как Лен умудрился этого не заметить.  
– Эй, Грейсон, это еще что за хрень на холодильнике? – судя по голосу, сон как рукой сняло. – Что? «Уезжаю… три месяца…». Твою мать! «… Прости, что не сказал лично…». Что за хуйня? – повысив голос, МакКой резко обернулся к другу, сжимая в руке листок.  
– Леонард, тише, прошу тебя. Джим спит.  
– Может мне пойти разбудить его? Я ничего не понимаю, записка, рюкзак…Какую игру ты на этот раз затеял? – Лен угрожающе уставился на него.   
– Леонард, не надо. Пожалуйста, не горячись, и я не сбегаю, это другое... Ты должен понять.  
– Нихуя я тебе не должен, – если МакКой матерится еще больше обычного, значит дело плохо.  
– Выслушай меня спокойно, хорошо? – в ответ последовал недоверчивый взгляд, но Грейсон решил продолжить. – Еще летом, когда я окончил университет, мне предложили командировку. Уникальное исследование, но финансирование урезали… А грант был получен лишь месяц назад, и я просто не мог отказаться, понимаешь? Такими возможностями не разбрасываются, и…  
– О каких возможностях ты говоришь, что за бред?  
– Это хорошо оплачивается, а у нас и так сложные времена. И я даже не говорю об опыте, который там можно получить. Всего три месяца, к тому же Гренландия потрясающее место для того, чтобы…  
– Всё, достаточно. Заткнись! Мне на все это плевать, – перебил его Леонард. – Я одного не понимаю, почему об этом не знает Джимми?  
– Вряд ли ты сочтешь мои доводы весомыми… – Грейсон замялся. – Но я очень поздно узнал. Я уже говорил, что долгое время был в подвешенном состоянии. А потом нужно было быстро дать ответ, и я не хотел напрягать Джеймса раньше времени. А когда тянуть уже было глупо, я не смог найти подходящих слов.  
– Ты же понимаешь, как по-идиотский это звучит? Подходящих слов он найти не мог! Просто хотел сбежать по-тихому, так и скажи.  
– Нет, Леонард, ты утрируешь. Отчасти я боялся его реакции, конечно. Вспомни то, когда ты сам уехал в Джорджию. Он бы стал меня отговаривать, и я бы поддался.   
– Да ты просто трус. Боишься поговорить с ним лично, а оставляешь записки, – процедил сквозь зубы Лен, разрывая бумагу. – Сейчас мне хочется тебя придушить, потому что я знаю, как Джим отреагирует на эту новость. Джимми тебе не игрушка, чтобы так поступать с его чувствами.  
– Ты так говоришь, как будто сам не совершал ничего подобного. Леонард, да ты психовал и уходил несколько раз. У меня работа! Не моя прихоть, эгоизм или женщина на стороне, а работа!  
– Во-первых, засунь свой намек про женщину на стороне в жопу, а во-вторых, в прошлый раз, прикрываясь работой, ты съебал в Женеву, поставив его перед условием, и Джимми до сих это помнит, он знает, что ты можешь уйти навсегда. Для тебя работа всегда важней.  
– Тогда все было по-другому. Я же делаю это ради нас. Ради нас всех.  
– Ни ему, ни, тем более, мне не нужны такие жертвы. Советую тебе все ему объяснить, пока не поздно.  
– Каким образом?  
– Мне плевать. Это уже твои проблемы. Но я не позволю сломать его беспричинным уходом, – повторил МакКой и, так и не выпив воды, поднялся к себе.  
Спок остался стоять посреди гостиной с собранным рюкзаком в руках. Он не знал, что ему сейчас делать, как выпутываться из этого. Дособирав вещи и кое-как обдумав произошедшее, он, все еще сомневаясь, направился в комнату Кирка.  
Джим спал, развалившись на всю кровать, с чуть приоткрытым ртом. И Грейсон уже хотел было уйти, но в голове все еще звучали слова МакКоя. Оставлять записку было, и правда, проявлением трусости. Откашлявшись, Спок неуверенно постучал по косяку.  
– Спишь?  
Джим не откликнулся.   
Тогда Грейсон аккуратно присел на край кровати и легко потрепал его по плечу:  
– Джим?  
– Ммм? Спок? Что-то стряслось? – не открывая глаз, спросил Кирк.  
– Ничего. Просто… мне сегодня не спится.  
– Не спится? - Джеймс, потирая глаза, сел на кровати. – Ты пришел, чтобы я спас тебя от бессонницы?  
– Джим…  
Вместо ответа Кирк притянул Спока к себе.   
– У тебя есть какие-то возражения? – пара легких движений, и рубашка Грейсона оказалась где-то на полу. – Я так понимаю, нет?  
– Нет, Джеймс, никаких, – мысль противиться Кирку даже не появилась у него в голове. Сейчас оттуда исчезли вообще все связные мысли.  
– Ооо, Джеймс? Интересно. Сегодня командовать будешь ты? Что ж, я готов, – Кирк, откровенно облизнувшись, откинулся на кровать. Раньше Спок не относился всерьез к словам МакКоя, когда тот сильно выпив, начинал сравнивать Джима со шлюхой. Но сейчас было сложно подобрать более похожий эпитет.  
– Я тебе не Леонард, – тряхнув головой, отозвался Грейсон  
– Ооо, во время секса ты говоришь о Боунсе? Да ты меня не перестаешь удивлять.  
– Ты слишком много болтаешь. Слишком, – Спок понимал что говорит, и к чему это приведет.  
– Так заткни меня. Ты же знаешь как, – Джим вполне определенно повел бёдрами.   
Как бы не велик был соблазн, Грейсон отстранился. Если перед своим отъездом, вместо того, чтобы рассказать об этом, он отымеет Кирка, будет только хуже. Он будет выглядеть еще большим мудаком.  
Но, кажется, Джим уже принял для себя решение. Он уверенно обхватил ногами его поясницу, Грейсону не оставалось ничего кроме как поддаться.

***

Еще никогда Спок не чувствовал себя после секса так отвратительно. Придя сюда серьезно поговорить с Джеймсом, он даже словом не обмолвился о предстоящем отъезде. А сейчас начинать разговор было уже поздно. Это выглядело, как будто он им воспользовался, задобрил, а потом вывали всю правду.  
Джим заснул сразу, крепко обхватив Спока поперек груди и прижав к себе. От этого становилось только хуже. Грейсону не хотелось уходить от этих объятий, этой комнаты, дома, города, страны…. Но что решено, то решено. Дороги назад уже нет. И можно сколько угодно убеждать себя, что это ради их всех, но лучше от этого не станет. Занимался рассвет, пора было уходить. Пересилив себя, он поднялся с кровати, еще раз окинув Джеймса долгим взглядом. Оставалось надеяться, что Джим все поймет.

***

С утра Леонард не мог заставить себя спуститься на кухню. Мысль о том, в каком состоянии он встретит Джима, вводила его буквально в ступор. В прошлый раз, когда они сталкивались с подобными проблемами, Кирк был сломлен и раздавлен больше месяца.  
Собрав силы, МакКой все-таки вышел из комнаты. Нельзя было оставлять Джимми одного наедине с его переживаниями.   
Джеймс как обычно в воскресное утро валялся на диване, бесцельно перещелкивая каналы и жуя сэндвич. И никаких истерик, отрешенного взгляда или чего-то подобного из того, что успел себе напредставлять Леонард.  
– Дбжое утро, – с набитым ртом поприветствовал его Кирк.  
– Сколько раз я говорил тебе, сначала прожуй, потом говори, – МакКой внимательно посмотрел на друга – Все в порядке?  
– В смысле? – Джеймс удивился.  
– Ну ты нормально себя чувствуешь?  
– Я не совсем понял, куда ты клонишь, но все как всегда. Встал только рано, хотел Спока проводить, но он видимо еще раньше на работу уехал. К чему ты вообще спросил?  
– Да просто так. О тебе волнуюсь, – бросил Леонард, принимаясь за оставленный Кирком завтрак. У него в голове никак не укладывалось поведение и реакция Джима на случившееся. Брошенная невзначай фраза: «Спок уехал на работу», это совсем не его стиль. Даже если Грейсон ему все доходчиво и объяснил, и Кирк проникся ситуацией, он все равно бы еще пару недель ныл. Хотя бы просто для порядка.  
Но радость Леонарда был преждевременной. Когда вечером Грейсон не пришел вовремя, Джеймс начал нервничать, ходил из угла в угол и хрустел пальцами. МакКой все меньше верил в то, что Спок ему действительно все рассказал. «Хренов Грейсон, – с раздражением подумал МакКой. – Спихнул все объяснения на меня, ублюдок».  
– Ну, где он там? Уже десятый час, – Кирк нетерпеливо поглядывал в окно.  
– Прекрати. Все нормально, он же… на работе, – осторожно начал Лен.  
– Да уже практически ночь, он бы позвонил, если что, ведь так, Боунс?  
– Джимми, посмотри на меня, – МакКой аккуратно развернул друга к себе. – Ты ничего не знаешь?  
– Мне не нравится, каким тоном ты это говоришь. Что я должен знать? – Кирк напрягся в его руках.  
– Блять, Спок. Из-за его трусости…  
– Что случилось, Боунс?  
Леонард глубоко вздохнул. Ему до конца не хотелось верить, что Грейсон так ничего и не рассказал. И самое отвратительное, что теперь это все свалилось на самого Лена. Аккуратно подбирая слова, он попытался объяснить.  
Сначала Джимми внимательно слушал, изредка кивая в такт словам, а потом и вовсе уставился в пространство невидящим взглядом. Спустя пару минут он мягко высвободился из рук Лена и отошел в сторону. Никаких криков и истерик, он не произнес ни слова, и это больше всего пугало Леонарда.  
– Джимми, - начал МакКой, но Кирк не дал ему продолжить:  
– Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать. Не сейчас. Оставь меня одного, – безэмоционально бросил Джим, поднимаясь и выходя из гостиной.  
За ним не нужно было идти. Желание осмыслить ситуацию наедине с собой более чем естественно, МакКой отлично понимал это. Но так и не смог перебороть себя и оставить Кирка в одиночестве. Ни о ком больше он не волновался так, как о Джимми.  
В темноте виднелся огонек сигареты. Джим, ссутулившись, сидел на крыльце и курил. В последнее время он почти отказался от этой привычки как и Леонард. А сейчас Джим снова нервно курил, а его плечи, черт возьми, подрагивали. И это уж точно было хуже всего.  
Кирк как любой парень из Айовы считал, что «парни не плачут, это не круто». Бывало, конечно, пустит слезу из-за какой-нибудь ерунды вроде фильма, но никогда в этом не признается. А вот по-настоящему плачущего Джима, плачущего из-за чего-то серьезного, Лен видел лишь однажды и не желал, чтобы это когда-нибудь повторилось. И сейчас МакКой был готов придушить Грейсона собственноручно за то, что тот довел его Джимми-боя до такого состояния.  
Сейчас он ничем не мог помочь другу, да и тот сам не желал принимать никакой помощи. Поэтому Лен решил просто обозначить своё присутствие, показать, что он рядом, что он никогда никуда от него не денется, и уж точно не променяет на хренову карьеру.  
Джим даже не пошевелился, когда в тишине скрипнуло крыльцо. Он не отреагировал, и когда МакКой участливо положил ему руку на плечо, это самое большее, что он сейчас мог предпринять. С остальным Джиму придется справиться самому.

***

Март 1994

Джим не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз он был в подобном состоянии. Наверное, настолько хреново ему еще не было. Обычно он переносил проблемы на ногах, но сейчас не было ни малейшего желания ни то что выходить из дома, но даже спускаться из своей комнаты. Да что уж там, в последние дни у него не было вообще никаких желаний. Джим забросил ремонт машины, работу в саду и книги. Целые дни он проводил, бесцельно пялясь в потолок, лежа на кровати вместе с Мэрилин, которой передалась апатия хозяина.   
Чем дальше, тем хуже, буквально через двое суток после ухода Спока к обычным симптомам нервного истощения прибавились озноб и рвота. МакКой практически сразу сообразил, что это не обычное отравление, а вещь посерьезней. О проблемах, идущих за подобными потрясениями, он знал не понаслышке.  
Сам Джим был бы рад поступить как обычно, как он привык. Просто забыться, вычеркнуть этот момент из памяти, переключиться. Если бы Спок хотя бы попытался с ним поговорить, если бы рассказал… Все было бы гораздо проще. Черт подери, Джим бы понял его, постарался понять. Ведь это работа, это деньги, это, в конце концов, важно для его любимого человека, и Джеймс не дурак, всё понимает. Но Грейсон принимал решение за его спиной, и это было обидней всего. Чувствовать себя брошенным, брошенным в очередной раз, это было больно.  
Уехав из дома, Грейсон будто бы переселился в голову Джеймса и не желал оттуда уходить. Кирк просыпался с мыслью о Споке и засыпал, все так же думая о нем. Ведь невозможно просто так вычеркнуть человека, с которым ты прожил бок о бок больше пяти лет. Грейсон уже очень давно не был просто бойфрендом, он был членом их семьи. Их хреновой семьи, которую сам и поставил под удар!  
Масло в огонь подливал и Леонард, всем видом давая понять, что при первой же возможности готов придушить Грейсона. Боунс почти постоянно находился рядом и, слава богу, молчал. Джеймс чувствовал бесконечную благодарность за это. И это было самое сильное чувство, на которое он сейчас был способен.  
Леонард не требовал к себе внимания, он всё понимал. Дошло даже до того, что по утрам перед собственным уходом он готовил завтрак и относили его Джиму на подносе. Это было лишним, Кирк даже пытался протестовать, но выходило вяло. Но он все-таки не немощный какой-нибудь, тем более, нужна хоть какая-то мотивация выходить из комнаты.   
К концу недели МакКою надоело играть в заботливую мамочку, однажды вечером он буквально силой притащил Джима на кухню и, усадив за стол, демонстративно выставил перед ним бутылку виски и два стакана. И как бы поначалу не сопротивлялся Джеймс, это был лучший вечер с тех пор, как этот сволочной ублюдок смотался от них.  
После этого Боунс повторил попытку растормошить Кирка. Буквально переступив свое отвращение к многолюдным сборищам, потащил Джима на городской фестиваль. Кирк любил подобные мероприятия, и Леонард отлично знал это. Он, конечно, бесконечно ворчал, таскаясь от прилавка к прилавку за Джеймсом, и такое самопожертвование выглядело немного глупо, но Джимми был доволен, а это сейчас было главным.  
Спустя неделю вечерних посиделок на крыльце и совместных вылазок в Орландо всё уже не казалось таким беспросветным, а апатия потихоньку начала сдавать свои позиции.

***  
6 апреля 1994

Со временем все стало на свои места, по крайней мере, так казалось Джиму. Он больше не проводил дни, лежа у себя в комнате и жалея себя. Отвлекаясь на каждодневные заботы и занимая свое время, он чувствовал, что понемногу ему становится легче.  
Во многом нужно отдать должное Боунсу, который старался меньше ворчать и придираться к другу. МакКой вообще оберегал Джеймса от любых внешних раздражителей. В другое время Кирк был бы недоволен такой гиперопеке, но не сейчас.   
Недолго думая, Джим решил воспользоваться таким положением дел. Он был просто в восторге от больших кинотеатров, а Лен ненавидел публичные места. Они уже целую вечность не ходили в кино, и МакКой все-таки дал свое согласие. Джим был в жутко рад. Общая атмосфера, запах попкорна, ожидание фильма - все это было чем-то особенным для него.  
До последнего момента МакКой не догадывался, что его друг выбрал не просто какой-нибудь фильм, а комедию. Леонард терпеть их не мог, но, увидев афишу, ничего не сказал, а только сильней сжал челюсти и хмуро глянул на Джеймса. Тот, лишь улыбнувшись, пожал плечами. Кто же виноват, что «Голый пистолет» был единственным стоящим фильмом, идущем сейчас в кино? По крайней мере, по мнению Джима.  
Терпения МакКоя как обычно не хватило надолго, уже через двадцать минут он начал ворчать, возмущаться и критиковать происходящее на экране. Кирку это особо не мешало, он уже привык к такому Леонарду в отличие от остальных зрителей.  
– Джим, пошли отсюда. С меня хватит.  
– Тшшш, на нас уже все окружающие проклинают, – шепотом одернул друга Кирка.  
– Нет, ты скажи мне, как вообще можно было выбрать эту муть? – не унимался Леонард.  
– Лен, успокойся, – Джеймс успокаивающе погладил МакКоя по бедру. – Хороший фильм, просто ты не смотришь. Да еще и весь мой попкорн съел.  
– А что мне еще делать? Тем более, если ты будешь столько жрать, скоро в кресло вообще не влезешь!  
– Боунс, не начинай, не здесь и не сейчас, – потихоньку такое поведение начало раздражать и его.  
– Что не начинай? Пошли уже, не могу больше тут находиться.  
– Боооунс, мне нравится фильм, я не хочу уходить, – уперся Джеймс.  
– Пошли, я сказал, – Лен грубо потянул друга за руку.  
– Ну ладно-ладно, – Джим на секунду задумался, а потом довольно улыбнулся. – Только учти, за это ты мне будешь должен одну маленькую дружескую услугу. – Кирк буквально ощутил, как Лен в соседнем кресле напрягся, чувствуя подвох.  
– Не знаю, что уж ты там задумал Джимми, но я согласен.  
– Ты точно уверен?  
– Блять, точно! Поднимай уже свой зад и пошли, – Лен сразу понял, что друг что-то затевает, и это ему, МакКою, вряд ли понравится, но терпеть настолько идиотский фильм было выше его сил.  
Они еле выбрались из переполненного зала. Несмотря на то, что они пробирались буквально по коленкам, наступая всем на ноги, их соседи были рады. Главное, что эти двое свалили, и теперь никто не мешал им смотреть фильм.  
Пока Лен с силой тащил его за руку, Кирк улыбался своему гениальному плану, а Боунс чувствовал приближение чего-то сумасшедшего.  
Как только они вышли в холл кинотеатра, он развернул Кирка к себе:  
– Ну, выкладывай, что ты придумал?  
– Отсосёшь мне в ближайшей подворотне.  
Боунс опешил и уставился на друга.  
– Что?  
– Ой, Лен, да ладно тебе, не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность. Я тебя предупредил и даже переспросил, так что ты, считай, знал.  
– Знал? Ты издеваешься что ли?  
– Я всегда считал тебя сообразительным и думал, что ты поймешь, что подразумевает «дружеская услуга», – пожал плечами Джеймс.  
– Иди-ка ты на хер.  
– Леееен, – Кирк повис у него на шее прямо посреди пустого холла кинотеатра. – Настоящие мужчины всегда держат свое слово, ведь так?  
Провокация удалась, Джеймс отлично знал, как манипулировать другом.  
Долго ждать ответной реакции не пришлось. Близость Джима, его руки, спустившиеся к пояснице, то, как он принялся буквально вылизывать его шею, заставило МакКоя ощутимо напрячься. И Джеймс отлично понимал, что это напряжение значило.  
Ближайшая безлюдная подворотня нашлась только через квартал. Все дорогу Кирк всячески провоцировал Леонарда, испытывая его терпение на прочность. Он на ходу запускал руку под футболку, хватал за руки или шептал всякую пошлую ерунду, из-за которой Лен чуть ли не рычал то ли от раздражения, то ли от возбуждения.  
– Теперь ты доигрался, Джимми-бой, – Лен буквально толкнул его в наконец-то подвернувшийся безлюдный проулок. – Хочу тебя.  
–А я еще и люблю тебя, – в ответ на эту реплику МакКой довольно усмехнулся.  
Кирк только сейчас почувствовал, что в этот раз он, и правда, доигрался. Такое случалось редко, но сейчас Боунс совсем слетел с катушек, вплотную прижав Джима к кирпичной стене.  
– Ты хренов извращенец, – прорычал Леонард куда-то в ключицу, оттянув ворот футболки Джима.  
– Это еще почему? – задыхаясь, промямлил Кирк  
– Ты ловишь кайф, надеясь, что нас кто-нибудь заметит.  
– Хочешь сказать, ты нет? – хмыкнул Джим, но тут же сдавленно охнул, почувствовав прикосновение сухих губ чуть выше ремня.  
– Заткнись, - внизу зазвенела пряжка.  
– Это ты сегодня много болтаешь, – чуть строже, чем обычно сказал Джим. – Не отвлекайся и не пытайся открутиться от обещанного.  
– Ах так, значит? – МакКой распалено посмотрел на него снизу вверх.  
Больше никто из них не произнес ни слова. Лен был чрезвычайно сосредоточен на выполнении обязательства, а Джеймс только и мог, что сдавленно выстанывать бесконечное «боунсбоунсбоунс». Это еще больше раззадоривало и так до предела заведенного Леонарда, который сейчас даже по меркам Кирка действовал чересчур грубо.  
– Поаккуратней, – Джим запустил руку в волосы Лена, пытаясь чуть сбавить темп, но Боунсу было плевать.  
У Джеймса в голове промелькнула непрошеная мысль о том, что Грейсон всегда откликался на каждое движение, взгляд, жест, повиновался чему угодно. Ну, почти чему угодно… А с Леном всегда все было по-другому, словно в тумане. Он ни за что не собирался уступать Кирку, даже стоя перед ним на коленях.  
– Сука, – прошипел сквозь зубы Джеймс. Но МакКой либо принял это за обычное проявление джимовых эмоций, либо вообще не услышал. И только Кирк знал, что всё из-за чертового Грейсона, который без спросу лез в его голову в самый неподходящий момент.  
– Боунс, я… - начал было Кирк, но Лен, когда нужно было, понимал его с полуслова. Отстранившись, он напоследок облизал выступающую тазовую косточку.  
Переведя дыхание, Джеймс внимательно глянул на Леонарда.  
– Хочу сказать, что ты чертов фетишист, Боунс.  
– Ничего не могу поделать, тем более ты от этого тащишься, так что не возникай.  
– Фетишист, фетишист, я-то знаю, - рассмеялся Кирк, уже запрятав подальше все ненужные мысли и воспоминания. Сейчас все было так как нужно, все было идеально. – Тебе помочь, или домой поедем?  
– Домой. Я не собираюсь больше ни минуты находиться в этой вонючей подворотне.  
– Вот только не надо делать вид, что тебе совсем не понравилось. – Кирк протянул руку другу, помогая подняться.- Я всеее вижу.  
– Пошли уже, дурак, – Лен мягко улыбнулся, обнимая Кирка за плечи. И в этом жесте не было ничего лишнего или пошлого, имеющего двусмысленный подтекст. МакКой обнимал его, так как обнимают только самых верных и близких друзей. Это было почти немыслимо после того, что произошло пару минут назад. Но так было всегда, и это успокаивало Джима. Он был уверен, что рядом с ним человек, с которым он будет ссориться еще не раз и не два, но который никогда его не оставит. Потому что в первую очередь они друзья, а друзей не бросают.

***

20 мая 1994

Он стоял на пустой остановке и не мог найти в себе силы двинуться с места. Иррациональный страх сковывал разум, на который Спок привык полагаться. Спустя три долгих месяца на севере, показавшихся ему вечностью, он снова вернулся домой. Но даже безупречная логика давала сбой, когда он пытался представить, что ждет его впереди. Как он будет встречен? Что ему скажет Джим или будет ли с ним вообще разговаривать после всего этого? Грейсон боялся обнаружить, что слова Леонарда воплотились в жизнь, и всё действительно уже изменилось, что больше нет их семьи, за которую они цеплялись вот уже 5 лет.  
Медленно, словно желая отсрочить решающий момент, он шел по обочине дороги, пока за очередным поворотом не показался их дом. С первого взгляда ничего не изменилось: на первом этаже горел свет, и окнах виднелись силуэты. Грейсон глянул на часы, было уже поздно, значит МакКой вернулся с работы, и сейчас они, наверное, вдвоем ужинают и обсуждают прошедший день. Все как всегда вот только без него.   
Грейсон легонько толкнул дверь - она поддалась. С кухни донесся стук приборов и болтовня Джима. Спок глубоко вздохнул, радуясь только тому, что Мэрилин гуляла где-то в окрестностях. Если бы собака была дома, то она своим приветственным лаем поставила бы уже всех на уши. Грейсон не хотел такого появления, он планировал молча зайти на кухню, показаться друзьям, а дальше будь что будет.  
Немного постояв в коридоре, он все-таки решился и прошел в гостиную.  
В комнате как будто тут же выключили звук, мужчины, сидевшие за столом, одновременно повернулись к нему.  
– Джим, – единственное, что смог произнести Спок, слова застревали в горле.  
Кирк смотрел на него полным удивления взглядом. Дымящийся кофе из чайничка уже заполнил чашку и лился ему прямо на футболку, но тот как будто не замечал этого.  
Мгновение спустя Кирк уже вскочил из за стола, кинувшись на встречу Споку. Краем глаза Грейсон заметил, как МакКой со злостью сжал кулаки и уставился в свою тарелку.  
Но сейчас это было последним, что имело для него значение. Главное - Джеймс и его руки, крепко обвивающие шею и прижимающие к себе.  
– Ты здесь. Господи, ты вернулся… – Кирк без конца повторял это, оглаживая лицо Грейсона, словно не мог поверить, что эти месяцы остались позади, и перед ним сейчас стоит настоящий Спок, не воспоминание и не галлюцинация.  
– Я должен извиниться. Изви…  
– Все нормально, – Джим наконец-то отстранился от него. – Мы обязательно поговорим. Но не сейчас. Дай мне поверить в то, что ты действительно дома.  
МакКой недовольно хмыкнул:  
– Все нормально? Джимми, что ты несешь? Подумай хоть раз головой, а не тем, чем обычно! Он съебал в свою Гренландию, бросил тебя, ничего не сказав. И плевать хотел на то, о чем я его просил.  
– Боунс, – мягко одернул его Кирк. – Не сейчас, я же сказал. Что было, то было, и он меня не бросил, он вернулся, – Джим поморщился, мокрое кофейное пятно неприятно липло к коже. – Черт, нужно переодеться, а то потом не отстираю. Спок, я на секунду, – он развернулся и направился к лестнице – И не смейте ругаться, пока я наверху.  
Как только на втором этаже хлопнула дверь, Леонард медленно поднялся из за стола и практически в плотную подошел к Споку.   
– Ты мудак, Грейсон, – он в полсилы ткнул его в грудь. – Вваливаешься в дом, как будто ничего и не было. Я, блять, тебя нормально просил поговорить с ним, но, нет, ты же у нас такой умный и плевать хотел на меня. Да черт со мной, мог бы хотя бы о нем подумать! – он кивком указал на лестницу. – Хотя Джим тоже хорош, сразу на шею вешается! Как будто мало обжигался.  
– Леонард, успокойся. Сейчас все будет как раньше и даже лучше, – Спок достал из внутреннего кармана пачку купюр. – Я заработал достаточно денег, чтобы…  
– Засунь себе эти деньги в жопу! – вспылив еще больше, Лен вырвал пачку из рук Спока и швырнул на пол. Купюры как в дешевом фильме медленно опустились на пол. - Ты хоть представляешь, что было с Джимом, пока ты «работал»? Из какого состояния мне пришлось его вытаскивать? Тут никакими деньгами не откупишься!  
– Леонард, хватит меня упрекать, я в состоянии отвечать за свои поступки. И ты к этому не имеешь никакого отношения. Я виноват перед Джеймсом, не перед тобой.  
Эти слова подействовали как катализатор, МакКой с совершенно сумасшедшими глазами схватил Грейсона за лацканы пиджака.   
– Я имею отношения ко всему, что касается Джима. А из-за тебя всегда какая-то херня случается, ты всегда делаешь Джимми больно.   
– Это я делаю ему больно? – самоконтроль Грейсона пошатнулся. – Ты поступал точно так же и не имеешь права меня отчитывать.  
Вместо ответа кулак Леонарда впечатался в его щеку, следующий удар пришелся по скуле… Грейсон растерялся, он никогда не дрался, тем более, и без того физически более сильный МакКой был взбешен и нетрезв.  
– Леонард, ты пьян, хватит! – Грейсон опрометчиво выставил руки вперед.  
– Я пьян? Ты считаешь, что я пьян? – повалив Спока на пол, Лен со всей дури стал наносить хаотичные удары.  
Грейсон попытался замахнуться, но это было проблематично сделать, лежа на полу, так что он только и мог, что выворачиваться и пытаться подняться. В какой-то момент Спок крепко вцепился в рубашку МакКоя, та, кажется, разошлась по шву.  
– Вы что, с ума сошли, идиоты?! –Джим буквально в два шага слетел с лестницы. Кинувшись к ним, он попытался разнять друзей. Джеймс вцепился в плечо Леонарда, но тот с силой оттолкнул Кирка от себя. Джеймс отлетел в сторону, едва не приложившись головой об угол кухонной тумбы. Джим попросту опешил от этого, он всегда думал, что может остановить Лена, что имеет на него влияние. Но сейчас всё складывалось иначе. Через минуту, опомнившись, он снова подскочил к ним, крича, срывая голос:  
– Хватит! Боунс, прекрати, ты его сейчас убьёшь! – в голосе Кирка звучали истеричные нотки, он совершенно не знал, что делать, такой ситуации у них никогда не было. – Отпусти Спока, черт возьми. Я прошу тебя, Боунс.  
После последней фразы Леонарда будто переклинило. Ничего не говоря, он разжал кулаки и поднялся на ноги. Пройдя на кухню, МакКой налил себе полный стакан бурбона и демонстративно вышел на улицу. Он не умел прощать и забывать так быстро, как это мог делать Кирк.  
– Дураки, какие же вы дураки, – Джим, присел на пол рядом со Споком и бережно взял его лицо в свои руки. – Больно, да? Сейчас я что-нибудь придумаю. Прости его.  
Через пару минут он помог Грейсону пересесть на диван и привел с улицы Боунса, у которого была сильно оцарапана щека.  
До поздней ночи Кирк так и разрывался между ними, меняя холодный компресс то одному, то другому. Он предусмотрительно рассадил их по разным углам комнаты, поглядывая, чтобы они снова не сцепились. Гнетущая атмосфера возобладала в доме, даже Мэрилин устроилась под лестницей, будто желая спрятаться.  
Уже за полночь Джим, ползая по полу, собирал разбросанные банкноты, аккуратно складывая их в стопку.  
– Деньги раскидали… Блин, Лен, как будто у нас их много, – МакКой ничего не ответил, только пробурчал что-то неопределенное в стакан, про то, как Кирк на коленях подбирает эти бумажки.  
Спок, прикрыв глаза, полулежал на диване. Он был дома, рядом был Джим, который, кажется, понял его, а если не понял, то хотя бы принял. А то, что все лицо у него было разбито, и ныли ребра, то, что его избил единственный друг, имело не такое уж важное значение. Он обязательно научится у Джима прощать.

***

3 июня 1994

Джослин с удивлением и даже с завистью оглядела дом, в котором жил ее бывший муж. Когда она приезжала в последний раз, он с Кирком ютился в крошечной квартирке в Сиэтле, а теперь у этих двоих свой участок и двухэтажный дом с огромными окнами. Такие резкие перемены бросались в глаза. Ладно бы еще у него была настоящая семья, этот дом идеально бы подошел какой-нибудь паре с кучей детей или внуков. А МакКой все еще жил со своим Кирком. О природе их отношений она предпочитала не думать, все и так было максимально прозрачно. Удивляло то, что ее двинутый бывший муж смог столько времени удерживаться рядом с одним человеком. Хотя если Леонард что-то вбил себе в голову, то этого он и добьется. Уж чему-чему, а его упрямству можно было позавидовать.   
Именно благодаря своему упорству он и добился того, чтобы это лето Джоанна провела у него. Джослин очень долго обдумывала его предложение. Ей, откровенно говоря, не нравилась эта идея. Но МакКой вот уже несколько лет настаивал на том, чтобы Джо посетила Флориду. Да к тому же она не могла ограничивать их общение. Джослин слишком хорошо знала своего бывшего, пусть он был плохим мужем, но отец он отличный, отрицать это было глупо.  
Ко всему прочему у них с Патриком все шло к свадьбе, по крайней мере, так казалось Джослин. Этим летом они собрались в Ирландию нанести очередной визит его родителям. И всё было бы прекрасно: летний отдых за океаном, чудесная природа, родовое поместье, семья, если бы не тот факт, что Джо терпеть не могла эти поездки. В прошлый раз, когда они были в Дублине, отношения между Джоанной и родителями Патрика, мягко говоря, не сложились. Те были не в восторге, что их сын привел женщину с ребенком и хотели своих внуков, да и Джоанна не подарок. С каждым годом справляться с Джо было все сложней. Иногда Джослин думала, что им с МакКоем ни в коем случае нельзя было заводить детей. Сплав их характеров давал просто адскую смесь, и это в полной мере находило отражение в Джоанне.   
Так что этим летом вышло так, что Джослин нужно было быть в Ирландии вместе с Патриком, если она хочет, чтобы он наконец-то сделал ей предложение, а Джо не помешает отцовское воспитание, может, хоть он окажет на нее влияние. Патрика девочка слушаться отказывалась и никак не воспринимала его хотя бы как отчима, Джослин догадывалась, что это было именно с подачи МакКоя.  
Было видно, что в этом доме их ждали, подъехав они увидели Кирка, сидевшего на крыльце и возившегося с огромной собакой. Леонард стоял рядом с ним с недовольным видом. Впрочем, он был недоволен в девяноста процентах случаев.   
– О, Джослин, привет! Отлично выглядишь, – Джим мгновенно подлетел к машине, – Джо! Вау, как ты выросла, – он широко улыбнулся и помахал девочке. – Вам помочь?  
– Нет, Джим, лучше не мешайся под… – не успела Джослин договорить, как Кирк уже подскочил к багажнику и начал вытаскивать огромный чемодан. Патрик недовольно глянул на него и вылез из машины, чтобы помочь. Джо тоже выбежала из машины и кинулась на руки отцу, который пытался одновременно уделить внимание дочери и ругаться на ее мать, вокруг бегала собака, а Кирк спорил с Патриком за право нести чертов чемодан.… В общем, начался обыкновенный дурдом. Джослин глубоко вздохнула, видимо придется снова брать ситуацию в свои руки. Она уже давно перестала полагаться на мужчин.  
– Эй, Кирк, прекрати бегать вокруг машины и отдай вещи Патрику. Джо, детка, ты еще успеешь повиснуть на своем отце. Иди с Джимом, нам с папой нужно поговорить, хорошо? - девочка кивнула. Они с Кирком и собакой направились к качелям, стоявшим под апельсином. Джоанна была в восторге.  
Как только все разошлись, Лен повернулся к бывшей жене:  
– О чем таком важном ты хочешь со мной поговорить?   
– Будем разговаривать прямо здесь? – Джослин вскинула брови - Может, в дом пригласишь?  
– Раньше тебе приглашение не требовалось. Теряешь хватку.   
– Ты уже начинаешь меня раздражать, что у тебя за уникальная способность…  
– Специально для тебя стараюсь, дорогая, – Леонард скривился. – Ладно, пошли.  
Внутри дом был не хуже, чем снаружи. Дизайн комнат был идеален, везде стояли какие-то статуэтки и цветы, висели картины. И почему раньше МакКой так упорно скрывал свой хороший вкус?   
– Ну и о чем ты хочешь поговорить? – спросил Леонард, как только они устроились на кухне.  
– О том, что оставляю на тебя свою дочь…  
– Нашу дочь, Джослин, нашу.  
– Хорошо… Нашу дочь на два месяца. Лео, это не неделя, два месяца большой срок. Да ты со своим ребенком за последние восемь лет времени меньше провел.  
– Спасибо, что не забываешь напоминать об этом, – огрызнулся он. – Я справлюсь, можешь не волноваться.  
– Не волноваться? Да ты издеваешься что ли? Ты хоть понимаешь, что Джо уже не маленький ребенок, я не представляю, как ты будешь ей объяснять нынешнее положение дел.  
– К чему ты клонишь? – МакКой заметно напрягся и выпрямился на стуле.  
– Что ты скажешь, если она спросит, почему вы живете вдвоем? - женщина кивком указала на окно, за которым Джим что-то увлеченно рассказывал Джо.  
– Черт, – Лен недовольно тряхнул головой. – На самом деле я думал, что ты ей уже давно объяснила.  
– Что? МакКой, какого хрена? – Джослин с грохотом опустила чашку кофе на стол. – Это твои проблемы, это ты живешь с каким-то мужиком и думаешь, что все в полно порядке!  
– Не смей разговаривать со мной таким тоном. Патрика своего строить будешь!  
– Не приплетай сюда Патрика!   
– Блять, ладно, проехали. Просто это, эээ, неединственная проблема, – МакКой устало прикрыл глаза.  
– Лео, я надеюсь это никак не связано с тем, в каком состоянии твоё лицо? Знаешь, если у вас тут постоянные скандалы, я не оставлю Джоанну.   
Леонард нахмурился и провел пальцем по длинным царапинам на щеке. Они еще не зажили после той драки со Споком. Наверное, со стороны это, и правда, выглядело так, как будто у них с Джимом, мягко говоря, непростые отношения.   
– Ну, отчасти ты права.  
– Не тяни, у меня не так много времени, чтобы разбираться в тонкостях твоей личной жизни, – Джослин нетерпеливо глянула на часы.  
– Если совсем коротко, то мы живем втроем. Стоп! Успокойся, все не так, как ты только что подумала.  
– Что ты несешь? – такого поворота событий Джослин никак не ожидала.  
– Помнишь Спока? Ну, я вроде как-то упоминал о нем и Джиме. В общем… – он замялся. – Как-то так вышло.  
– Ты или издеваешься или у тебя самые идиотские шутки.  
– Это не шутка Джослин, так и есть.  
– То есть, ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я оставила дочь на трех сумасшедших больных мужиков? Куда я смотрела, когда выходила за тебя замуж, ты же ненормальный!  
– Следи за словами, женщина, – МакКой нервно сжал угол стола. – Если она спросит, я все ей объясню, как считаю нужным. Я врач, я изучал психологию, так что разберусь. И вообще, это не твоего ума дело.  
– Не моего ума? Это моя дочь!  
– И моя тоже, не забывай. – МакКой повысил голос.  
– Дорогая, все в порядке? – откликнувшись на громкие звуки, в комнату заглянул Патрик.  
– Да, все отлично! Иди, подожди в машине, – прикрикнула Джослин.  
Нервы начали сдавать. Текущее положение вещей сбило женщину с толка. Хорошая мать бы ни за что не оставила дочь здесь. Тем более, выяснилось, что с ними еще живет и какой-то Спок, о котором она едва слышала! Джоанне сейчас десять лет, её нельзя травмировать, а эта ситуация выглядела ненормальной. Она не могла ломать психику ребенку.  
Но, с другой стороны, Леонард такого не допустит, как ни крути, он хороший отец, и Джо любит проводить с ним время, а тут еще и Джим, с которым она явно чувствовала себя очень комфортно. Этот парень умел нравиться женщинам и детям, с этим не поспоришь. Да и если рассуждать совсем уж трезво, билеты на самолет уже взяты, каникулы с Патриком распланированы. Менять все в последний момент - безрассудство.   
– И чего молчишь? - вернул ее в реальность Леонард.  
– То есть ты только что сообщил мне эту чудную новость и думаешь, что я сразу соображу как теперь себя вести? Послушай, я оставлю Джо здесь, но если она хоть одно слово скажет о…  
– Не скажет, – Лео резко оборвал ее. – Я тебе слово даю.  
Джослин еще раз взглянула на Джоанну. Теперь они с Кирком играли вместе с собакой, и в этой картине не было ничего странного. Джо была счастлива, Джим тоже. Она перевела взгляд на Леонарда, он улыбался, глядя на них. Такого счастливо МакКоя она не видела уже очень давно, может быть, даже никогда. Джослин надеялась, что она не совершила ошибку, доверив ему дочь.

***  
5 июня 1994

События, случившиеся сразу после приезда Спока, со временем переросли в то, что называют холодной войной. Еще никогда между МакКоем и Грейсоном не было таких натянутых отношений. Они почти не разговаривали, а если и перебрасывались парой фраз, то без обоюдных придирок не обходилось. Сначала Кирк пытался примирить друзей, но никто из них не желал делать первый шаг.  
Ситуация еще больше усложнилась из-за приезда дочери Леонарда.  
Так вышло, что девочка провела у них в доме уже два дня, но Споку так и не удалось увидеть ее. В тот день, когда Джоанна приехала, Грейсон вернулся с работы уже после полуночи, когда ребенок спал. На следующий день у них были испытания новой модели шаттла. Из дома он ушел, едва расцвело, и вернулся только к ночи. И, нет, Спок совсем не избегал девочки. По крайней мере, сам он считал именно так.  
Он никогда в жизни не общался с детьми и был уверен, что это не его конёк. Тем более, это была дочь МакКоя, а тут уж вообще сложно что-либо предугадать.  
Но эта игра в прятки не могла продолжаться вечно. Выйдя в субботнее утро на кухню, он с удивлением застал там Джима, пекшего блинчики и о чем-то болтавшего с Джо, сидевшей на столе и внимательно его слушавшей.  
Она заметила Спока первой и сразу же нахмурилась совсем как отец. Грейсон невнятно пробормотал:  
– Всем доброе утро.  
– О, ну-ка, Джо, давай-ка ты слезешь со стола, пока Спок не начал гневаться на нас, – Кирк шутливо подмигнул девочке и обратился уже к Грейсону. – Ты уже встал! Как-то рано сегодня.  
– Да как обычно, кажется.  
Кирк, кивнув, помог Джо слезть со стола, а потом снова вернулся к блинчикам. Спок перевел взгляд на Джоанну, она уже не выглядела такой расслабленной как при разговоре с Джимом.  
Девочка и правда была удивительно похожа на Леонарда. Такие же густые каштановые волосы, светло-карие глаза, россыпь веснушек и особенно взгляд, от которого Грейсону почему-то становилось не по себе, как будто на него так же недовольно смотрела маленькая копия МакКоя.  
Джеймс словно почувствовал едва изменившуюся атмосферу в комнате и попытался разрядить ситуацию.  
– Ребята, вы же не виделись ни разу за два дня, да? – Грейсон кивнул. – Не представляю, как это вышло. Джо, это Спок, наш с папой друг. Спок, это Джоанна, ну ты и сам знаешь, дочка Боунса. – Кирк улыбнулся, считая, что он свою сверхмиссию выполнил, и дальше все пойдет как по маслу.  
Но девочка еще раз глянула на Грейсона и отвернулась к окну. «Видимо, с ней будет так же не просто найти общий язык, как и с ее отцом», – вздохнув, подумал Грейсон.

7 июня 1994

Следующую пару дней Спок фактически не обменялся с девочкой и парой слов. Джо и сама не стремилась с ним общаться. Казалось, что она немного боялась его, это можно было понять, Спок в отличие от Джима не выглядел приветливо и не располагал к себе людей с первых же минут. К тому же, Джоанна была сообразительной девочкой и прекрасно видела, что между ним и ее отцом накаленные отношения.  
Такой расклад вещей устраивал всех кроме Джима, тому всё не сиделось на месте.  
Вскоре он неуверенно пришел к Грейсону в кабинет и присел рядышком.  
– Спок, ну чего у тебя с Джо не ладится? Она же классная, совсем не такая противная как остальные девчонки в этом возрасте.  
– Джеймс, ты так часто общаешься с десятилетними девочками, чтобы судить об этом? – Спок приподнял брови.  
– Да нет, просто она действительно отличная, и совсем не ребенок. Она сообразительная и с ней интересно.  
– Ох, по-моему, я начал понимать, что имел ввиду Леонард, говоря, что ты инфантилен и ведешь себя как ребенок.  
– Да брось ты, – Кирк скривился. – Кстати, о Боунсе… Вы всё время собачитесь, а я хочу, чтобы у нас все было нормально. Я понимаю, нужно время и все такое, но если ты подружишься с Джо, Лен быстрее пойдет тебе навстречу. На него это подействует, я уверен.  
– Использовать ребенка, чтобы найти подход к Леонарду, низко. Тем более, я уже говорил, что перед ним я не виноват и не должен перед изви… – Спок запнулся, заметив укоризненный взгляд Кирка. – Джим, послушай, Джоанна сама не хочет идти со мной на контакт, ну что я-то могу сделать?  
– Джо боится тебя. Знаешь, и я ее понимаю, ты иногда таким взглядом смотришь, что удавиться хочется. Хотя бы попытайся выглядеть дружелюбней, просто попытайся.  
– Я не знаю, о чем с ней говорить. Я вообще не знаю, как общаться с детьми, – Спок устало опустил голову, ему уже порядком надоел этот бессмысленный разговор.  
– Брось накручивать, ей же не пять лет! Знаешь, Джо хочет там какую-то штуку сделать, я не очень понял, что именно, ну вроде воздушного змея. Мы вчера полвечера на это угробили, но у меня так и не получилось собрать его. А ты ведь во всем этом разбираешься.  
– С каких пор я разбираюсь в воздушных змеях? Я инженер по шаттлам и космическим спутникам…  
– Слушай, не сучься, просто помоги ей, и она поймет какой ты классный.  
Грейсон хотел было возмутиться, но последующий поцелуй не дал ему этого сделать. Пришлось согласиться с идей Джеймса.  
Спока одновременно удивлял и напрягал тот факт, что он волнуется из-за такой ерунды, но отчего-то этот ребенок вызывал у него чувства неуверенности и неизвестности.

8 июня 1994

Весь следующий день Джим многозначительно поглядывал на него, явно ожидая от Грейсона действий, а уже ближе к вечеру Кирк буквально впихнул Спока в гостиную, где расположилась Джоанна.  
– Эээ… Привет, – неловко поздоровался он.  
– Привет, – девочка подняла на него заинтересованный взгляд.  
Повисло молчание.  
– Мне тут Джим сказал… попросил… В общем, тебе все еще нужна помощь с воздушным змеем? Я думаю, что у меня получится.  
– Нужна. Джим помогал, но все только испортил. Наш змей запутался в проводах и порвался…А еще он не был похож на змея ни капельки, – пожаловалась девочка.  
– Нууу, знаешь, у Джеймса так бывает. Но я постараюсь всё исправить.  
– Спасибо, мистер…?  
– Грейсон. Но можешь звать меня просто Спок, хорошо? – разговаривать с ребенком на равных оказалось проще, чем он думал, тем более, девочка оказалась и правда смышленой.   
Он действительно говорил с ней как с взрослым человеком. Грейсон никак не мог взять в толк, как у МакКоя и его жены, о характере которой он был наслышан, могла родиться такая прекрасная дочь.   
Они провозились в гостиной, обложившись деревянными рейками, краской и бумагой, практически до полуночи. Лен давно вернулся с работы, но девочка даже не отвлеклась на это. Она полностью была поглощена процессом, как, к своему же удивлению, и Спок. Но конструирование змея, и правда, оказалось делом непростым, по той инструкции, которая у них имелась, было просто невозможно собрать игрушку так, чтобы она могла летать, но раз он обещал ребенку, что они всё сделают, значит, этот змей рано или поздно поднимется в небо.  
Когда уморенная работой Джоанна начала засыпать прямо в гостиной, Джим забрал ее наверх, подмигнув и сказав, что Леонард был удивлен их совместной работой.  
Когда через час Кирк снова спустился к Споку, тот все еще возился с воздушным змеем, делая какие-то расчеты и прикрепляя полотно. Не поддавшись на уговоры Кирка идти с ним в спальню, он провозился с этой рабой до трех ночи. Но зато на утро у своей кровати Джоанна нашла огромного воздушного змея.

***

10 июня 1994 

В кои-то веки МакКой вернулся с работы вовремя. Несмотря на то, что горели почти все окна, в доме было слишком тихо для пятничного вечера. Джим с Джо не спешили встречать его. Даже Мэр не выбежала в коридор к пришедшему хозяину.  
– Спок, ты-то хоть здесь? - Леонард, не стучась, заглянул в кабинет Грейсона. Тот, на секунду подняв глаза от бумаг, взглянул на МакКоя. – Я спрашиваю, где все? Джим? Джо?  
– В магазин ушли, кажется, – рассеяно ответил Грейсон.  
– Так поздно? Туда же добираться кучу времени.  
– Они на машине, – не отвлекаясь от документов, уточнил Спок.  
– Какого хрена? С ребенком он ночью на машине поехал. Да он же гоняет как сумасшедший. Приедет, башку откручу.  
– Нет причин для беспокойства. Джим отлично водит, тем более, он не будет рисковать Джоанной.  
МакКой хмыкнул что-то неопределенное и вышел из кабинета. Их отношения со Споком все еще оставались натянутыми. Да, теперь они разговаривали, но только в случае необходимости. На самом деле, Лен даже скучал по тем временам, когда они могли засиживаться на крыльце до глубокой ночи, молча или разговаривая о каких-нибудь мелочах. Сейчас казалось, что это время и вовсе никогда не вернётся.  
Все эти игры уже порядком надоели, но из-за своего упрямства и оставшейся обиды Леонард не мог сделать первый шаг к примирению. Ко всему добавилось еще то, что за это время Джо со Споком нашли общий язык, и она без конца трещала о том, какой он умный, как много знает и рассказывает. Уж лучше бы она боялась его как в первые дни. МакКой ощущал глупую ревность, казалось, Грейсон переманивает от него всех, кого он любит.  
Джим и Джоанна вернулись через где-то полчаса. Смеясь, они буквально ввалились в дом с кучей огромных пакетов, набитых едой. Как обычно, Кирк набрал в магазине, по большой части, какой-то ерунды, но только Леонард хотел указать на это, как Джеймс, сделав невинный взгляд, обернулся к Джо:  
– Смотри, Джо, кажется папа против того, чтобы мы купили тебе эти чипсы? – у Кирка хватило наглости выгораживать, себя прекрасно зная, что при дочери МакКой не будет ругаться.  
– Фу, Джимми-бой, прикрываться детьми это подло. Джо, детка, что этот человек пообещал тебе за то, что ты скажешь, что вся эта гора канцерогенов для тебя? – он шутливо потрепал дочь по голове. Было видно, что ворчит он всего лишь для вида.  
– Боооунс, ну почему ты мне не веришь? – Кирк хитро улыбнулся.  
– Потому что моя девочка отлично знает, что эта еда вредная. Джим, она не ест чипсы, конспиратор ты хренов.  
Так, перешучиваясь, они переместились на кухню, где Джим принялся разогревать ужин. Джо сначала рассказывала про то, как они с Кирком съездили в магазин, а потом жаловалась на то, что сделанный Споком змей испортился из-за того, что Джим запускал его над водой и не удержал.  
– Ничего, твой обожаемый Спок все починит, – девочка смутилась этим словам. - Кстати, о Споке, Джо, сходи, позови-ка его к ужину, а то он в своем кабинете с голоду помрет.  
Когда все, наконец, собрались за столом, Джоанна снова завела разговор о несчастном змее, которого Грейсон, конечно же, пообещал починить.  
– Папа, он, правда, круто летает и высоко так! Хоть мы и не по инструкции собирали, но получилось еще лучше, чем должно.  
– Круто? Джим, если мой ребенок переймет весь твой словарный запас, я убьют тебя, – нахмурился Лен, но и Кирк и Джоанна пропустили его слова мимо ушей. А Грейсон и вовсе сидел, не поднимая глаз, уставившись в свою тарелку.  
– Мы же сходим на выходных в парк, вместе позапускаем, пааап? Спок обещал починить его утром.  
– Конечно, Джо, – кивнул МакКой, а сам был готов придушить Грейсона, но дочка тут же поправилась:  
– Пап, не обижайся, что Спок такой умный.  
– Ну, спасибо, – мрачно отозвался Леонард.  
– Ты людей лечишь, а это же намного важней.  
– Ну вроде того, – усмехнулся Лен. – Джо, а почему ты его Споком называешь?  
– Он сам так сказал, – нахмурилась Джоанна. – И я же не называю Джима мистером Кирком, это даже звучит глупо.  
\- Нашему Споку ведь нравится, когда его называют мистер Грейсон, – усмехнулся Джеймс и глянул на Спока – Но звучит это как-то странно.  
– Ничего не странно, – наконец подал голос сам виновник разговора. – Но это годится только для рабочих отношений.  
– Ну да, – снова поддакнул Кирк, а МакКой страдальчески закатил глаза.  
В целом ужин, несмотря на все мелкие разногласия, прошел отлично. Джо, проведя в этом доме неделю, полностью адаптировалась, и теперь она была уж точно похожа на ту Джоанну, которую Лен привык видеть в Джорджии.  
Время приближалось к полночи, и пора было ложиться спать, по крайней мере, Джоанне. Разогнав всех по комнатам, Лен еще какое-то время возился на кухне. Несмотря на тяжелый день, спать не хотелось. С каждым годом бессонница мучила его все больше.  
Поднимаясь к себе, он уже по привычке заглянул в комнату дочери и застал там картину, которая вызвала в нём смешанные чувства.  
Все втроем: Джо, Джим и Спок заснули на и без того узкой кровати с какой-то книжкой в руках. Присмотревшись, Лен разглядел один из дурацких комиксов Кирка.   
Эта картина одновременно выглядела так идеалистично и так удивительно непривычно, что Леонард не решился будить их. Он устало оперся на косяк, у них выдались тяжелые месяцы, но сейчас все выглядело так умиротворенно, что он задумался о том, что хватит уже испытывать на прочность все то, что они втроем так долго создавали. Грейсон действительно виноват только перед Джимом, а если тот его простил, то это их личное дело, и он не имеет права упрекать их.

***

28 июля 1994

Два месяца пролетели словно пара дней, и Джим хотел как можно дольше оттягивать момент прощания. Он умел отпускать, слишком часто ему приходилось это делать. Но к Джо он привязался. Тем более, она приехала именно тогда, когда им это было нужнее всего. Джеймсу казалось, что без нее равновесие в их семье не восстановилось бы так быстро.  
Кирк точно знал, что после тех лет, которые они прожили вместе, они обрели-таки стабильность, научились принимать друг друга. То, что происходило в первый год в Орландо, уже точно не повторится. Но сейчас он думал, что как только Джо уедет, как в сказке все волшебство пропадет, и между ними снова будут ссоры и ругань. И это была только одна из многих причин, почему ему так не хотелось отпускать Джоанну. Но это не его дочь, а МакКоя, которому и так не малых усилий стоило договориться о том, чтобы они сами отвезли девочку в Джорджию.  
Джослин, к удивлению, согласилась довольно быстро. Дорога займет всего 6 часов, если с дочерью ничего не случилось за эти два месяца, то вряд ли что-то произойдет в пути. Да и Патрику не придется провести целый день в дороге, чтобы забрать чужого ребенка.  
Так что утром в субботу МакКой усадил полуспящих Джима и Джоанну на заднее сиденье, а Спок вынес сумки, которые оказались гораздо тяжелее, чем когда Джо к ним приехала. К вещам добавились игрушки, которые они успели накупить, кое какие книги и чуть ли не целый гардероб. МакКою совсем не нравились эти джинсовые костюмы и странного кроя платья, но Спок утверждал, что сейчас это модно. Словом, на Джо они и потратили часть тех денег, которые привез Грейсон.   
Смотря на то, как два месяца они втроем носились с Джоанной, стараясь делать для нее все, что возможно, Джим впервые подумал о том, что они что-то упускают в этой жизни. Джеймс сам удивился таким мыслям, совсем не свойственным для него.  
День оказался как нельзя более подходящим для поездки. Солнце не палило, и дорога была практически пустой. Даже Мэрилин, запрыгнувшая в шевроле в последний момент, вела себя на удивление тихо.  
В машине негромко играл новый альбом U2, и Кирк чувствовал себя превосходно, высовываясь в окно, он подставлял лицо встречному ветру. Джо последовала его примеру, на что тут же среагировал Лен:  
– Оба залезли обратно в машину! Быстро, я сказал! Только посмотри, какой ты пример ей подаешь, вывалитесь еще оба на мою голову, - прикрикнул МакКой, но вовремя одернул себя, помня о присутствии дочери. – Как только доедем до ближайшей заправки, Спок пересядет назад, а ты, Кирк, на его место, чтобы я мог тебя контролировать.  
– Боунс, ну не ворчи.  
– Папа, не ворчи, – повторила за Кирком Джоанна.   
Тут даже Лен не смог удержаться улыбку:  
– Ох, Джимми, научишь ты ребенка, что я потом месяц буду возмущения Джослин выслушивать.  
– Нужно будет сделать фотографию на память, – Спок обернулся. – Как раз пленка заканчивается, как приедем, я проявлю её.  
– Отличная идея! – поддержал друга Джим. – Потом перешлём тебе, ну или когда сама приедешь, заберешь, – сказал он Джо.  
– Я не знаю, когда вернусь. Вдруг мама с Патриком решат переехать в Ирландию, что тогда?  
– Я не позволю им увезти тебя… – начал было Леонард, но, поймав укоризненный взгляд Грейсона, исправился. - Конечно, для мамы это было бы хорошо, но тебе лучше остаться в Америке, по крайней мере, пока не окончишь школу.   
– Не волнуйся, – Кирк подмигнул девочке. – Если что, твой отец обо всем позаботится, он же у нас классный!  
На самом деле Джим не знал было бы это хорошо, если Джо бы переехала к ним насовсем. С ней было гораздо веселей, чем обычно. Лен столько не ругался, все они проводили гораздо больше времени друг с другом. Кирку это нравилось намного больше, чем скучные ежедневные ужины и выезд на природу раз в полгода. Но в тоже время это огромная ответственность, и даже Джеймс понимал, что они далеко не образцовая семья и социальные службы ни за что бы не допустили, чтобы ребенок жил с ними. Непросто было принять что то, что ты называешь семьей, для большинства выглядит не просто противоестественно, а аморально.  
Как только машина затормозила на заправке, Лен вышел, чтобы наполнить бак, Спок разбирался с фотоаппаратом, а Джим с Джоанной купили всем мороженого. Было приятно сидеть на нагретом капоте и есть холодное мороженое вместе. Хотелось, чтобы этот момент продлился как можно дольше, но нужно было двигаться дальше.  
– Молодой человек! - подозвал заправщика Спок. – Сфотографируете нас, пожалуйста?  
Парень с удивлением оглядел компанию. Наверное, со стороны они действительно выглядели странно. Посередине на капоте сидели МакКой и Джо в огромных очках Грейсона. Сам он держал в руках ярко-розовое мороженное и при этом сохранял непроницаемое, каменное выражение лица. С другой стороны пристроился Джим с Мэрилин на руках.  
Теперь у них была совместная фотография, и Джеймс был уверен, что она займет почетное место на их каминной полке.

***

13 августа 1994

 

Леонард мог сколько угодно говорить, что кроме работы Спок ничего вокруг не видит. Конечно, он действительно был часто занят, много времени проводил за книгами и исследованиями, но это была его работа, которую он любил. Да к тому же у него были и другие интересы, он уже давно собирал различные модели самолётов, поездов, занимался хоть и не так часто музыкой. Но главным его увлечением была, конечно же, фотография.  
Благодаря ему старый поляроид уже давно сменила новая камера, а по всему дому были развешены их фото. Самые важные фотографии занимали почетное место на каминной полке, а у Джима была пробковая доска в своей комнате, на которую он прикреплял то, что друзья не желали выставлять на всеобщее обозрение.   
Он предпочитал сам проявлять кадры, но времени на это всегда не хватало. Ему нравился этот трудоемкий процесс, он требовал внимания и сосредоточенности, Спок получал от этого настоящее удовольствие. За год у них скопилась всего пара пленок, поэтому с этим делом Грейсон управился в один вечер.   
Перед тем как показывать фотографии друзьям он хотел сначала сам посмотреть на результат своей работы. Но Джиму не терпелось их увидеть, и Грейсону ничего не оставалось, как быстро сложить высохшие фотографии в конверт и понести их на суд Лену и Джеймсу, которые уже расположились в гостиной.  
– Ты копался там целую вечность, – с порога начал Кирк, забравшийся с ногами на диван. – Разве не легче было просто отдать их в фотоателье?  
– Джимми, вот только не начинай. Или ты хочешь выслушать очередную лекцию на тему «настоящего искусства»? – усмехнулся Леонард. – Хотя дешевле было, и правда, отдать в печать, чем покупать все эти…ну как их там? Реагенты?  
– Леонард, какие реагенты, это правильно называется….  
– Стоп-стоп, Спок, я не хочу знать это, просто давай уже посмотрим, что вы там нащелкали.   
Грейсон решил не вступать в очередную бессмысленную дискуссию с Леном и просто отдал друзьям пачку фотографий.  
– Как то их маааало, – протянул Кирк. – Мне казалось, что мы в этом году больше фотографировались. Там есть хоть что-то интересное?  
– Не знаю, я не успел даже глянуть на них, как ты сказал «целую вечность с этим возился».  
– Спок, не обижайся, ты же знаешь, что я восхищаюсь тем, что ты вообще умеешь это делать, - Джим как обычно беззастенчиво подлизывался. – Сейчас все вместе посмотрим, что вышло, садись уже.  
На пленке были сохранены самые важные и запоминающиеся моменты прошедшего года. Пара снимков сделанных на заправке, одно из которых нужно было отправить Джо, фотографии с нового года в Сиэтле, Джим с рождественским венком на голове, Аманда, счастливо обнимающая сына, подвыпившие Скотти и Лен…  
– Почему я не помню этого? – Грейсон с недоумением уставился на фотокарточку, на которой Джим наигранно целовал МакКоя в щеку, а тот как обычно хмурился.  
– Когда ты уехал, Джим меня в кино потащил… Ну и все такое, – усмехнулся Лен.  
– О да, всё такое, – повторил за ним Джеймс, глупо улыбаясь.  
– Кирк, черт, не пались так явно, – МакКой страдальчески закатил глаза.  
– Да брось ты, если он и ревнует, то только к своей камере, что мы ее без спросу взяли.  
Спок вообще не понял, что они двое имели ввиду, и переключил внимание на очередные летние фото: Кирк и Мэрилин в гамаке, МакКой, усевшийся на качелях с бутылкой пива, кривой кадр, сделанный Джимом, на котором Лен держал свою подвеску. Неожиданно обнаружилась фотография самого Спока в белом рабочем халате. Он уже и забыл как однажды зимой Кирк приперся к нему на работу и всячески мешал, осматривая кабинет и перебирая бумаги. Вместе с обедом, который был предлогом, чтобы прийти, он вытащил и фотоаппарат, сказав, что Спока обязательно нужно запечатлеть на рабочем месте. Грейсону понадобилась еще куча времени, чтобы выпроводить друга и объяснить, что не стоит таскаться к нему на работу, да еще и с едой.  
Было много непримечательных фотокарточек, которые ежегодно просто складывались в коробку на память: Джим, чересчур сосредоточено моющий посуду, Грейсон, устроивший как обычно ноги на коленях МакКоя, обожаемая Кирком машина…  
– Кирк, какого хрена? – следующий кадр заставил Леонарда и Спока одновременно усомниться в своем зрении.   
– Джеймс, откуда? Господи…– за пару мгновений Грейсон не просто побледнел, а буквально позеленел. Кирк беспокойно глянул на друга, проверив, не собирается ли тот грохнуться в обморок, это было бы уже слишком.   
Сам Джим оставался невозмутимым и, кажется, не видел в этом ничего особенного. Он продолжал улыбаться, наблюдая за друзьями.  
Может для него, «ничего такого» в этом и не было, но для Грейсона фото, где он целуется с Леонардом МакКоем, притянув того за шею, было, мягко сказать, неожиданностью.   
– Я спросил, когда? Блять, когда это вообще было? – повторился Леонард, лихорадочно вспоминая, не могло ли случиться тогда чего-нибудь большего  
– Еще осенью в походе. Ну не говорите, что вы так напились, что не помните. Это нечестно!- Джеймс говорил об этом, так как будто это он запечатлен пьяным и целующимся со своим лучшим другом.  
– Скажи, зачем? – Споку хотелось сгореть от стыда.  
– Да незачем. Просто хотел запечатлеть вас. Ведь это, ну… Я подумал, что это может не повториться и…  
– Никаких «и», Джим, это не повторится, я тебя уверяю, – буркнул МакКой.   
– Да ладно вам, вы выглядели, ммм, горячо.  
– Пошел в жопу. Вот куда теперь её?  
– Я думаю, мы поставим ее на камин, что такого? – было трудно понять, шутит сейчас Джим или говорит на полном серьезе.   
– Что такого? Побереги нервы людей, которые заходят к нам в гости. Да черт! Побереги наши с Грейсоном нервы. Я не собираюсь пялиться на это каждый день.  
– А я собираюсь! Вот возьму и повешу у себя, – надулся Кирк. – Мне она нравится, здесь вы не знаете, что я вас фотографировал, и поэтому такие естественные таким, хмм, раскрепощенные.  
– Ну-ну оправдывай себя, – МакКой шутливо толкнул Джима и тот, охая, повалился на диван. Кажется, судьба несчастного снимка был решена. Спок был не против такого расклада, все-таки это фото было тоже частью их жизни.  
Никто не знает, что случится через год или два, но память о прошедшем времени останется с ними навсегда. Этот год выдался непростым, и Грейсону до сих пор не верилось, что они снова могут вот так валяться вечером на диване все втроем. Что он может общаться с Леном без взаимных упреков и бесконечных придирок. Что Джим любит их обоих. Что МакКой называет их семьей, и это огромный шаг. Уже не нужно ничего строить и бороться за подержание их хрупкого мира. Все, что от них требуется, это сохранить то, что у них уже имеется.


	3. 1998-1999

https://www.flickr.com/photos/106005144@N05/sets/72157645001302700/

30 сентября 1998

У них редко получалось выбраться куда-то вместе. Так складывалось, что отпуска у МакКоя и Спока никак не совпадали, и совместные поездки были скорее исключением из правил. Но безвылазно сидеть круглый год в Орландо было невыносимо даже для Леонарда, обычно ненавидящего перемены. И когда, наконец, звезды сошлись, и им удалось урвать пару свободных недель, времени для выбора места поездки особо не было… да и денег, на самом деле, тоже.   
Из всех доступных вариантов реальнее всего было провести короткие каникулы в Мексике, тем более, Джим был в восторге от этой идеи. Хотя Лен подозревал, что парню вообще плевать, куда ехать, лишь бы побыстрей сорваться с места.  
Сразу же было решено оставить их старенький шевроле, который не выдержал бы долгого путешествия по жаре, и взять машину на прокат. Джим настоял на кабриолете, конечно же, вызывающего красного цвета. И сколько бы Лен со Споком дружно не закатывали глаза, смотря, как Джим воркует с машиной, нельзя было не согласиться, что выбор был правильным. Встречный ветер отлично спасал от стоявшей духоты.  
МакКой понял их ошибку, как только они продвинулись глубже на юг. Грейсон не переносил жару, он перебрался на заднее сиденье и практически прекратил всякую активность. Он выглядел замучено и настолько жалко, что МакКой даже не мог злиться на него за такую неосмотрительность.  
Их путь лежал в Мериду, потому что Кирк сразу же заявил, что Мехико это банально, и все туристы съезжаться именно туда, а им непременно нужно было что-то особенное.   
Первые дня три в Мериде практически стерлись из памяти Леонарда. Они слишком замотались за этот год и погрязли в быту, поэтому стоило им только въехать в гостиницу, как Кирк тут же раздобыл четыре бутылки текилы. Собственно, в компании текилы и начос они и провели первое время, валяясь под вентилятором и наслаждаясь абсолютным бездельем. Правда, Спок, стоило ему только чуть привыкнуть к этой духоте, постоянно порывался отправиться на какие-то экскурсии и осмотр местных достопримечательностей.   
Когда их приличный номер в трехзвездочном отеле стал превращаться в обыкновенную мотельную комнату в Мексике с завешанными окнами и двумя вентиляторами, которые только и могли, что отгонять мух, стало ясно, что нужно что-то делать. И первым, как ни странно, не выдержал Джеймс. Выкинув все пустые бутылки, он стащил на ресепшене буклет о достопримечательностях, и следующий день было решено провести на воздухе.  
Вот только оказалось, что в Мериде и смотреть толком было нечего, разве что кафедральные соборы и монастыри. Но их они обошли очень быстро, и было решено на обратном пути сделать крюк: доехать до Чичен-Ицы, а затем развернуться и отправиться домой. И как бы Грейсону не было хреново, он горячо одобрил эту идею. Все-таки азарт исследователя в нем пересилил физический дискомфорт.  
Лен был не в восторге от этой идеи и настаивал, что лучше бы им всё-таки сразу поехать в Орландо, потому что, что бы там не говорил Грейсон, выглядел он, мягко говоря, неважно.   
– Эй, ну давайте хотя бы тако возьмем, я же не могу весь день одни фрукты есть! – как обычно начал Джеймс, растянувшись на заднем сиденье вместе со Споком, прикрывшем глаза и подставляющим голову прохладному ветру.  
– Фруктами, ты издеваешься? Джим, мы уже неделю питаемся только мексиканской едой. Почему вообще только я здесь помню о твоем гастрите?  
– Потому что ты врач. А тако это круто, – хмыкнул Кирк и наклонился вперед к водительскому сидению. – Останавливайся давай.  
– Черт с тобой! Если что, я предупреждал, – МакКой свернул к обочине, и стоило только машине остановиться, Джим вылетел из нее, а Грейсон принялся обмахиваться каким-то журналом.  
– Как ты, нормально? – сочувственно поинтересовался Лен, выходя из машины и открывая пассажирскую дверь. – Пошли, там вроде попрохладней, – он кивнул в сторону закусочной.  
– Я в порядке, если можно так сказать, – Спок благодарно кивнул и шагнул за Леонардом в спасительный полумрак помещения.  
Кирк уже расположился за стойкой, улыбаясь официантке, которая вовсю флиртовала с ним, наклоняясь через стойку настолько, что всему бару было видно, что скрывает глубокий вырез ее кофточки. Джим неотрывно наблюдал за девушкой, и Лен недовольно тыкнул его в бок, присаживаясь рядом. Тот недовольно покосился на друга и еще шире улыбнулся официантке.  
– Ты чего? Нам тут сейчас вообще-то скидку сделают, – прошипел Кирк, как только она отвернулась.  
– За красивые глаза что ли? – скривился МакКой.  
– И не только. Я вообще-то наш семейный бюджет берегу, а ты… Хм, или ревнуешь? – Джим хлопнул Лена по колену и почти сразу же переключил внимание на подошедшего Спока. Но тот лишь кивал в ответ, уходя от прикосновений и стараясь расположиться как можно ближе к вентилятору.  
Через несколько минут официанта принесла им заказ и снова попыталась покорить Кирка, но злой взгляд Леонарда тут же отбил у нее это желание.

***

2 октября 1998

Несмотря на то, что эти каникулы не оправдали всех ожиданий Спока, он не считал их провальными. В его планы не входили беспробудные пьянки при учете, что алкоголь он вообще переносил плохо… собственно, как и жару, от которой он страдал больше двух недель. Но нужно было ценить то редкое время, которое они проводили вместе, хотя и тут всё было не так гладко. На обратном пути в Орландо Джим с удовольствием вылакал бутылку, как он сам заявил, «последней мексиканской текилы в его жизни». И самым главным аргументом было то, что не ему выходить завтра на работу, так что сейчас он дремал на заднем сиденье, спрятавшись от закатного солнца под сомбреро, купленного на обратном пути.  
Они рассчитывали вернуться ещё утром, но из-за посещения Чичен-Ицу друзьям пришлось скорректировать планы, и домой они прибыли только к самому вечеру. Кирк уже давно заснул, а МакКой старался не вырубиться на последних километрах, практически всю дорогу он провел за рулем. Сам Спок хоть и порядком устал, но чувствовал себя лучше, чем во все предыдущие дни. Он плохо переносил жару, но за столько лет к флоридской погоде Грейсон адаптировался, а мексиканский зной и духота были для него невыносимы.   
Но сейчас они были, наконец-то, дома, и последнее, что Спок ожидал там увидеть, это Джоанну, сидящую на пороге с огромным чемоданом и Мэрилин возле ног.  
Лен, двигающийся на автомате, вышел из машины и, растолкав Джима, повел его к дому. Только когда собака с лаем бросилась к хозяину, он поднял глаза и, наконец, заметил дочь.  
– Джо… – МакКой удивленно уставился на девушку. – Что ты здесь делаешь? Мы вроде не…  
– Вас жду, – перебила отца Джоанна и тут же добавила. – Ты же сам говорил, что вы приедете первого числа ну или, в крайнем случае, второго утром. Я тут, между прочим, весь день проторчала!  
– Мне кажется, ты не поняла суть вопроса. Что ты вообще здесь делаешь да еще и посреди ночи? – спросил Леонард, одной рукой придерживая полусонного Кирка, а другой пытаясь открыть дверь. – Спок, черт возьми, не хочешь мне помочь?!  
– Все просто, я приехала на автобусе, – невозмутимо ответила Джо.  
Подошедший Грейсон не мог взять в толк, специально она провоцирует отца или действительно не понимает, что вызывает у Леонарда раздражение.  
– Кончай придуриваться! – вспылил МакКой. – Ну не стой столбом, Спок! Отведи Джимми наверх, а то он уже на ходу спит, – Леонард прошел в гостиную, кивком указывая Джоанне на кресло. – Садись, и давай все выясним по-нормальному. Во-первых, почему ты приехала к нам, ничего не сказав? И, во-вторых, куда вообще смотрит твоя мать, раз ты одна шатаешься по ночам не пойми где?!  
– Не пойми где? Я вообще-то в твоем доме, – все так же невозмутимо ответила девушка. – А с мамой поссорилась. И туда не вернусь.  
– О господи, – Спок уже был на лестнице, но прекрасно слышал усталый вздох друга.  
Пока разморенный Кирк пытался уговорить Грейсона поваляться с ним, с первого этажа доносились крики МакКоя. Судя по всему, он звонил своей бывшей жене, и разговор у них, как обычно, проходил на повышенных тонах. Грейсона всегда поражали отношения Леонарда и Джослин, даже спустя столько лет они обвиняли друг друга во всех грехах и были готовы придушить, но при этом регулярно созванивались. В основном, конечно, именно из-за Джоанны, с которой Спок столкнулся уже на лестнице.   
– Папа спать отправил. Сказал, утром разберемся, – ответила девушка на его вопросительный взгляд.   
Когда Грейсон зашёл на кухню, Леонард с грохотом бросил трубку и, развернувшись, нашарил в кухонном шкафчике виски.   
– Будешь? – он кивнул в сторону бутылки.  
– Разумеется, нет. Мне, как впрочем, и тебе самому с утра на работу.  
– И то верно, – хмыкнул МакКой и вразрез со своими словами плеснул виски в стакан.  
– Ты выяснил, что произошло? Джим спрашивал, а я ему даже толком не ответил ничего, – поинтересовался Спок, открывая окно и закуривая.  
– Видите ли, Джослин с Патриком приспичило жениться… ага, спустя десять лет. И что за мудак этот мужик, мало того, что сразу не сбежал так еще и захомутать себя дает? Ну да ладно, не суть. Они решили переехать в Ирландию, потому что «Патрик скучает по родине. Там его родители. В Европе ей будет лучше». Джо они тащат с собой, а она ни в какую. Ну, ты же знаешь, у нее сложный характер. Джослин с ней ругалась-ругалась, и все закончилось тем, что моя дочь хлопнула дверью и ушла из дома.  
«Ну, прямо вся в тебя», – подумал Спок, а вслух спросил:  
– И что мы теперь будем делать?  
– Блять, откуда я знаю, – разражено буркнул МакКой, опрокидывая стакан. – Джослин психует, говорит, что с такими выходками пусть едет к отцу. И что она не собирается менять свои планы. И, если Джоанна вернется, то они все вместе уезжают и без вариантов… Ну а Джо, естественно, обратно возвращаться не хочет.  
– Но, Лен, ты же понимаешь… – Грейсон запнулся, не зная как лучше сформулировать свои сомнения по этому поводу. Конечно, это дочь Леонарда, и она может приезжать к ним когда угодно погостить. Но не жить же здесь постоянно. Это же целый год, если не больше… Спок понимал насколько эти мысли эгоистичны, но, по правде говоря, у них в доме совсем не та атмосфера, в которой должен жить ребенок. И пусть Джоанне уже семнадцать, все их ссоры, пьянки и уж, тем более, бурные примирения явно не для нее.  
– Слушай, давай не будем всё усложнять. Разберемся завтра, я нормально поговорю с Джоанной, вдруг смогу ее переубедить… – без особой надежды вздохнул Леонард, вставая из-за стола. – Во всяком случае, мы все тут смертельно устали, такое ощущение, что отпуск вымотал меня сильней, чем двенадцать часов на смене. Пошли спать.  
В этом Спок был абсолютно с ним согласен и чувствовал себя так же. Завтра они разберутся… Попытаются разобраться со всеми проблемами, накопившимися за время их отсутствия, но для начала нужно как следует отдохнуть.

***

3 октября 1998

Джим проснулся за полдень и был счастлив, что ни Лена, ни Спока дома не было. Обычно, рабочие будни не доставляли ему особого удовольствия, потому как до самого вечера приходилось довольствоваться только компанией Мэрилин, друзья возвращались с работы порой ближе к ночи и слишком уставшие, чтобы еще и развлекать Джима. Но последние две недели они находились бок о бок круглые сутки, и это раздражало. Даже после десяти лет жизни вместе порой нужно отдыхать друг от друга.  
Вчерашняя бутылка текилы все еще давала о себе знать, и голова гудела от похмелья. Но времени валяться в кровати не было. За их отсутствие в доме скопилась куча дел: от пустого холодильника до полностью запушенного двора, в котором всё уже давно пожухло под палящим осенним солнцем.  
Но для начала нужно было раздобыть себе хороший завтрак, ну или хотя бы кружку крепкого кофе, чтобы взбодриться после практически двенадцатичасового сна.  
По привычке закутавшись в простыню, Джеймс спустился вниз. Навстречу ему выбежала Мэрилин и принялась радостно крутиться под ногами. Кирк не успел удивиться тому, кто же с утра пораньше забрал её от соседей, как его внимание привлек работающий в гостиной телевизор. Лен и Спок вообще пользовались им редко, разве что по вечерам Грейсон регулярно просматривал новости, а МакКой каждый раз порывался переключить на очередной бейсбольный матч.  
Все стало на свои места, когда пройдя вглубь комнаты, он обнаружил Джоанну, устроившуюся на диване с огромной миской хлопьев.  
– Эээ, Спок тебя убьет, если узнает, что ты ешь на его драгоценном диване, – Кирк кивнул девушке и сильней затянул простыню, чтобы она ненароком не сползла.  
– Неа, на меня он ругаться не станет. И, эээ, доброе утро, – Джо улыбнулась мужчине.  
– Ага, привет. Прости, я вчера слишком устал, чтобы тебя нормально встретить, – Джеймс неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, не зная, куда себя деть.  
– Ну да, «устал», как же.  
– Ты же понимаешь, – Джим прошел на кухню и не сразу нашел в кухонном ящике припрятанную пачку сигарет. – Сейчас же вроде как учебный год. Боунс не говорил, что ты приедешь.  
– А кто сказал, что я его предупреждала? – улыбнулась Джо, и, поднявшись с дивана, потянулась к пачке.  
– Эй, это еще что такое? – Кирк отдернул руку.  
– Можно мне сигарету? – ничуть не смутившись, попросила Джоанна.  
– Нельзя. И вообще, ты что, куришь? –удивился Джим.  
– Нет, просто подержать хочу! Здесь должна быть шутка про Фрейда, но думаю, обойдемся без нее, – не растерялась и съязвила девушка. Джим все больше и больше отмечал ее сходство с Леном не только во внешности, но и в характере. Что гораздо, гораздо хуже.  
– Отец в курсе?  
– Нет, и надеюсь, что ты его в этом вопросе не просветишь. Потому что Патрик один раз спалил, и мало того, что отчитал так еще и матери все рассказал.  
Наверное, Джим должен был тоже рассказать ей о вреде курения, отругать, но он прекрасно понимал, что, когда Боунс узнает, то сам устроит девочке такой разнос, что мало не покажется. Тем более, Кирк прекрасно помнил себя в этом возрасте, когда все слова взрослых воспринимались в штыки.… Хотя, конечно, невозможно сравнивать его годы в Айове с той благополучной жизнью, которая есть у Джоанны.   
– Ладно, возьми. Я, конечно, отцу не скажу, но ты это… осторожней, сама знаешь, у нас с этим стро…  
– Естественно, он же врач, как будто я не знаю, – перебила его Джоанна, забирая зажигалку из рук.  
– Может, теперь ты объяснишь нормально, почему ты приехала? – Джим неловко стянул валявшийся на диване банный халат и натянул прямо поверх простыни.  
– С матерью поссорилась. Они переезжают в хренову Ирландию. А мне там делать нечего. Всё равно скоро восемнадцать.  
– Ирландия это же круто, разве нет?  
– Издеваешься? – Джо скривилась. – Городишко в 13 тысяч человек и куча родни Патрика, которая постоянно косится на меня, потому что видите ли…  
– Ладно-ладно, понял. И насколько ты к нам?  
– На год, наверное. Вчера папа пытался возвратить меня домой, но с утра мы все обговорили, и он, вроде как, дал свое согласие. Завтра насчет школы поедем договариваться, в конце концов, у меня выпускной класс.  
– Классно, – Джим искренне обрадовался. – У нас тут не соскучишься.  
– Нууу да. Отец со Споком считают, что я еще маленькая и тут… хм, неподходящая атмосфера.   
– Тебе уже семнадцать и…  
– Вот только не надо говорить «я в твоем возрасте уже…». Я уже слышала все эти истории про пыльные дороги и ночевки в подворотнях.  
– Тебе уже семнадцать, и ты прекрасно осознаешь всю ситуацию. Всё образуется, ты привыкнешь, и мы тоже. Все равно, конечно, придется перекраивать наш уклад жизни. По крайней мере, я больше не буду выходить из комнаты в одной простыне.  
– Ооо, Джим, я благодарна, что ты вышел хотя бы в ней.  
– Не стоит благодарности, – Джим рассмеялся. – Ладно, заканчиваем дымить, а то Боунс учует. Сейчас придется комнату проветривать… И в следующий раз выходи во двор, ну или, на крайний случай, в кабинет Спока. Там постоянно накурено.  
Он кивнул в сторону комнаты Грейсона и, развернувшись, поплелся наверх, теперь, прежде чем заняться завтраком, стоит все-таки приодеться. В целом, к переменам он относился положительно. Но был абсолютно уверен, что друзья вчера долго спорили о сложившийся ситуации, пока он дрых наверху. Они были консервативны и слишком цеплялись за их устоявшийся быт. 

***

5 ноября 1998

Леонард предпочитал не афишировать свою личную жизнь и уж, тем более, не посвящать в ее подробности бывшую жену, не говоря уже о дочери. Раньше она знала только о том, что в Сиэтле отец жил с Джимом, а уже в Орландо они переехали вместе со Споком. То, каким образом случилось так, что они стали жить втроем, никем никогда не обсуждалось. Раньше не обсуждалось… Но стоило Джо переехать к ним, как Кирка будто прорвало. Может быть, сказывалось то, что раньше, пока все были на работе, ему и поговорить толком не с кем было, а друзьями во Флориде он так и не обзавелся. Так или иначе, историй у него скопилось слишком много. Вот только он не видел той грани, где нужно было остановиться и промолчать. Когда Лен одергивал его, Джим отмахивался, говоря, что Джоанна достаточно взрослая, и что он не рассказывает ничего такого.  
– Боунс, ну хватит, вы тогда вообще в первый раз друг друга увидели, – отмахнулся Кирк. – Здесь-то тебе чего не нравится? Ведь так оно и было.  
– Я и не спорю, но часть про то, как ты блевал в туалете, можно было опустить. И вообще про то, что было позже в нашей квартире.  
– Ты же доктор, и все равно до сих пор стесняешься говорить дочери про однополый секс? – рассмеялся Джеймс, уворачиваясь от подзатыльника.  
– Что значит «до сих пор»? Тебя послушать, так я еще лет десять назад должен был приветствовать Джо словами: «Дорогая, твой отец живет с двумя мужиками, а с одним из них еще и трахается. Понимаешь, так бывает, смирись и прими этот факт».  
– Ну это ты уже перегибаешь палку, я всего лишь имел ввиду, что нам нечего стесняться, все случилось так как случилось. Зачем что-то придумывать?  
– Ну тогда, если ты такой правдолюб, то секса у нас в тот день не было, ты был просто не в состоянии.  
– Да? Хм… ну ладно. Зато очень мило, что ты это помнишь! – Джеймс перегнулся через кухонный стол, пытаясь неловко обнять друга.  
Джо все это время ничего не говорила, только улыбаясь, поглядывала на них. Она уже уяснила, что их перепалки не стоит воспринимать как что-то серьезное. Джоанна жила с ними уже около месяца, но они всё еще относились к ней как к гостье, стараясь не ссориться и реже повышать голос. Хотя с каждым днем сдерживаться было труднее и труднее.  
– Черт, вот ты только представь, это было пятнадцать лет назад. Нет, не так, пят-над-цать! Мне чуть больше двадцати было, – он развернулся к Джоанне. – Я практически твоим ровесником был, когда из дома ушёл… Вот только идти мне некуда было. Хреново, что все так быстро пролетело.  
– Вроде того… – пробормотал Леонард, начиная понимать, куда клонит Кирк.   
В последнее время он всё чаще поднимал эту тему. И, кажется, впервые начинал задумываться о своём возрасте. Хотя какой там возраст, ему сейчас лишь едва за тридцать!   
МакКой догадывался о причине всех этих разговоров, но все еще не хотел высказать это вслух. Фактически, все те пятнадцать лет, которые они живут вместе, Джим провел как какая-нибудь домохозяйка. У него не было ответственной и интересной работы как у Грейсона и МакКоя, не было детей, и весь его мир замыкался на Боунсе и Споке. Леонард ждал этого, но не думал, что Джеймс так рано усомнится в своей полезности, что наступит тот период, который обычно называют кризисом среднего возраста.   
К счастью, от очередного приступа ностальгии Джима отвлекло возвращение Спока, который обычно первым делом заходил на кухню, чтобы поприветствовать друзей, но сейчас он направился прямиком в свой кабинет, даже не глянув в их сторону.  
– Эй, Спок, ты чего? – удивившись, окликнул его Кирк.  
Грейсон обернулся перед самой дверью и хмуро глянул на Джеймса.  
– Добрый вечер, – кивнул он и собирался уже отвернуться, но Джим так просто не сдавался.  
– Не хочешь рассказать, что случилось?   
– На самом деле не хотелось бы, – Грейсон рассеяно махнул рукой.  
– Но ты обычно с нами ужинаешь и только потом уходишь в кабинет. На работе неприятности?  
– Не бери в голову. Все в порядке.  
– Хватит ломаться, Спок, все уже поняли, что у тебя что-то случилось. Давай выкладывай, – не выдержал уже Леонард.  
– Урезали финансирование на работе, не думаю, что вам это интересно.  
– Эээ… для твоего исследования? Ну, той фигни, над которой ты с весны работал, – Джим испытующе глянул на друга. Кажется, он сообразил, о чем идет речь.  
– Да, той, как ты сказал, фигни. Теперь мой проект неактуален, и вся работа прошла зря.  
– И из-за этого ты весь расклеился? – удивился МакКой. – Я думал, произошло что-то действительно серьезное. Тебя ведь не уволили, даже зарплату не урезали? Ты как-то же жил без своих разрабо…  
– Леонард, ты не понимаешь, – Спок, так и не пройдя в комнату, скрестил руки на груди. – Я работал над этим не с весны, – он выразительно глянул на Джима, – а несколько лет, это мог бы быть новый шаг в ракетостроении. Финансирования на это не хватает, а ведь когда бюджет появится, мои исследования утратят свою актуальность.  
– Ну, утратят и утратят. Ты изобретешь что-нибудь новое.  
– Леонард, не думаю, что ты в полной мере понимаешь, о чем говоришь. Тебя волнует только то, что я остался при работе и фиксированной зарплате?  
– Если честно, да. Меня волнует именно это. И не смей отказаться от части оклада в пользу этих твоих разработок. Ты вообще-то живешь здесь не один, и твоя зарплата это половина нашего бюджета. Нужно содержать дом, Джима, теперь еще Джоанну, да и Мэрилин, в конце концов, тоже надо кормить. Ты должен это понимать.  
Грейсон ничего не ответил, но по взгляду было видно, что эти слова задели его, и он был готов развить конфликт, но сдержался:  
– С тобой всегда было бесполезно спорить, Леонард, – он развернулся и хлопнул дверью своего кабинета, чего отродясь не делал.  
Джим и Джоанна переглянулись. Даже Джо, не так хорошо знавшая Грейсона, понимала ошибку отца, что со Споком в отношении его работы так вести себя нельзя. Да МакКой и сам это понимал, но иногда Грейсон просто выводил его из себя своей упертостью и оторванностью от реальной жизни. А сейчас и вовсе все свалилось разом: Кирк с его «кризисом среднего возраста», переехавшая к ним Джоанна, Спок с проблемами на работе… МакКой был готов удушиться от одной мысли о том, какой у них может выдаться год.

***

23 декабря 1998

Этого Рождества они дожидались с тех пор, как позвонила Джослин с сообщением о том, что, так или иначе, она забирает Джоанну на каникулы. Эти две недели представлялись отдушиной, потому что последние три месяца были непростыми, и между ними возник ряд проблем, которые друзья не могли решать при ребенке. Все назревающие конфликты гасились в самом начале, что порядком напрягало Спока. Потому что все невысказанные слова с каждым днем только нагнетали обстановку в доме.   
Джо уехала лишь полчаса назад, а они уже собрались за столом, чтобы выпить и отметить отъезд Джо. Леонард ради такого даже откупорил бутылку приличного вина и дал добро на то, чтобы Джим закурил прямо в гостиной. Он вообще выглядел гораздо спокойнее и расслабленее, чем в последнее время. До этого МакКой проводил с Джо слишком мало времени, чтобы уставать от неё и только сейчас прочувствовал, что по настоящему значит быть отцом взрослой дочери.   
Спок не успел допить первый бокал, как в дверь постучали. Судя по звукам, ногой. Леонард, чертыхнувшись, прошел в коридор, а уже через пару секунд на кухню влетела разъяренная Джослин, явно нервничая и психуя, а за ней вошла абсолютно спокойна Джо.   
– Какого черта здесь творится?! Да такое вообще только в этой дыре могло случиться! – чуть ли не срываясь, прокричала Джослин, даже не пытаясь объяснить, что случилось.  
– Прекрати ты орать! Сейчас же, – с пол оборота завелся Леонард и, пытаясь упокоить, развернул бывшую жену к себе за плечи. – Какого хрены ты делаешь в моем доме? У вас рейс через час.  
– Убери руки! – Джослин резким движением скинула руки Леонарда и, подойдя к столу, разом осушила нетронутый стакан Кирка. – Патрик в полицейском участке!  
– Эээ, в смысле? – глупо переспросил Джим, до это молча переводивший взгляд с раскрасневшегося Боунса на Джослин.  
– Кирк, мальчик мой, думаю, что такое полицейский участок, тебе знакомо не понаслышке, – натянуто улыбнулась женщина и уже серьезно продолжила. – Мы опаздывали, ехали с превышением скорости. У вас дорога пустая, какие тут правила, какие полицейские посты посреди полей? Бред какой-то. В общем, нас и остановили, думали, просто оштрафуют и отпустят ну или, в крайнем случае, сунем им сотку и поедем дальше. Так нет, куда уж тут, фараоны заявили, что у них ориентировка, и Патрик, видите ли, похож на разыскиваемого!  
– А я всегда говорил, что этот твой Патрик тот еще… – не скрывая злорадства вмешался Лен, но бывшая жена его сразу же перебила:  
– МакКой, твое мнение здесь никого не интересует! – вспылила Джослин. – Ты хоть представляешь, что у нас поездка сорвалась, рейс и так уже пропустили, так еще непонятно, что с Патриком, его забрали в участок снимать отпечатки пальцев…  
– Джослин, – как можно спокойней начал Джим, – да ничего с ним не случится. Хах, ну если, конечно, он не какой-нибудь ирландский террорист.  
– Джеймс! – Спок строго глянул на друга, пытаясь взглядом дать понять, чтобы тот замолчал пока не поздно.  
– Ну… я хотел сказать, если он не тот парень, которого разыскивают. Но даже если не так, его там на ночь могут оставить, в нашем-то отделении никто заморачиваться не будет… – со знанием дела закончил он.  
– Да я посмотрю, ты в этом хорошо разбираешься. МакКой, я бы на твоем месте помолчала о моем Патрике, когда у самого тут такой знаток есть, – неосторожно бросила Джослин. Спок, понял, что еще пару таких заявлений, и разразиться настоящая буря, он хотел попробовать успокоить бывших супругов и по возможности урегулировать ситуацию. Но, к счастью, его опередил телефонный звонок, и Джослин, стоявшая ближе всех, спешно ответила.  
– Алло. Да, МакКой. Хорошо, спасибо. Нет, мы не нуждаемся в извинениях, – кивнула она и повесила трубку. – Всё в порядке, Патрика отпускают. Нужно его забрать оттуда. Сейчас уже темно, а он понятия не имеет, как добраться до вашего дома, тем более, пешком. Машина-то осталась у меня.  
– Так какие проблемы? Я за ним съезжу! – Джим радостно подскочил с дивана.  
– Сядь на место, ты выпил только что, – осадил его Лен. – Не хватало, чтобы и тебя загребли. Джослин сама в состоянии съездить за своим недомужем.  
– Кто бы говорил, разве тебе трудно не сучиться хоть раз в жизни? У меня тут каждая минута на счету, нужно еще до девяти выяснить что-то насчет билетов, чтобы завтра улететь. Это не так-то просто накануне Рождества!  
– Да ладно вам, придумываете проблемы из нечего. Давай я пешком за ним схожу, мне нетрудно, – Кирк мягко улыбнулся, придерживая Лена за локоть. – Ты только не нервничай.   
– Кроме того еще нужно найти, где заночевать. Я вообще сомневаюсь, что в этой дыре найдется приличный отель, – всё еще не унималась Джослин.  
– Мам, – решилась вмешаться Джоанна, до этого только стоявшая в стороне, – почему мы не можем остаться здесь? Сейчас Джим приведет Патрика, а ты разберешься с билетами, и всё образуется. Смысл тащиться еще куда-то на ночь глядя?  
Джослин задумалась. Конечно, перспектива ночевать в доме бывшего мужа ей решительно не нравилась, но это было, по крайней мере, разумно.   
– Ладно, если только твой отец не против, – кивнула женщина.  
– Я похож на того, кто выгонит дочь невесть куда ночью? – сквозь зубы процедил МакКой, который в действительности был не особо рад сложившемуся положению дел. Кажется, только Джим был счастлив от того, что в доме собралось столько народу, впервые за то время, которое они в нём жили.  
– Я так понимаю, это было согласие? Вот и славно, – Джослин вернулась к телефону, и все остальные тоже потихоньку разбрелись. Леонард пошёл наверх готовить спальни, а Джим, кивнув Споку и Джо, вышел на крыльцо.  
– Джим, будь аккуратней, нам не нужны еще большие проблемы, – хмыкнул Грейсон, провожая друга.  
– Спок, я выпил всего бокал и буянить в участке точно не собираюсь, – улыбнулся Кирк. – Это вы смотрите, чтобы Боунс с Джослин друг другу наедине глаза не выцарапали.   
– Мы будем начеку, – рассмеялась Джоанна, приняв всё это за шутку. Вот только Спок не был бы так в этом уверен.

*** 

Сколько бы ни ворчали друзья, Джиму всегда нравилось, когда вокруг много народу. Особенно он любил компании, которые собирались в Сиэтле, но с появлением Спока и переездом шумные вечера ушли в прошлое. И Кирк невыносимо скучал по тем временам и был действительно рад, когда к ним переехала Джо. Но вот пребывание в доме такого человека как Джослин было перебором даже для него. Он слишком остро чувствовал то, насколько это напрягает друзей. И если МакКой проявлял свои эмоции более чем отрыто, постоянно пикируя с бывшей женой, то Спок предпочитал быть как можно дальше от происходящего, сначала он просто отсиживался в кабинете, а сейчас уже почти час пребывал в ванне. Наверное, в единственном месте, где можно было не слышать гвалта снизу.  
Джиму это совершенно не нравилось, тем более, на этот вечер у него были свои планы, и отказываться от них ну совсем не хотелось. Доставать своим присутствием МакКоя было плохой идеей, и поэтому, недолго думая, Джим решил, что сегодня компанию ему составит Спок.  
– Спок, ммм, ты еще тут? Я войду? – спросил Джим, постучав в дверь.  
– Джим? Чтобы ты вошел, мне придется подниматься, потому что в отличие от тебя я запираюсь, – прокричал сквозь шум воды Грейсон, но спустя минуту впустил Кирка и снова залез в ванну полную пены.  
– Как настроение? – участливо поинтересовался Кирк, присаживаясь на бортик.  
– Джеймс, твои очевидные вопросы не оставляют мне шансов, – Грейсон устало закатил глаза. – Ты же знаешь, что я надеялся отдохнуть сегодня, а вместо этого устал еще больше, чем обычно, и это в канун Рождества.  
– Ты главное не напрягайся, – Джим улыбнулся. – Они уедут вроде как с утра. Завтра этого рейса нет, так что Джослин нашла еще один из другого аэропорта. Не успеешь проснуться, они уже уедут.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – согласился Грейсон, проводя влажными пальцами по кисти Джима. – Может быть, сделаешь массаж?  
– Разумеется. Я здесь именно для этого, – Кирк обрадовался, редко выходило так, что инициатива шла именно от Грейсона. – На следующие две недели мы останемся втроем. Даже Джо не будет, классно?  
– Мне не хватает этих времен, – простонал Спок, наслаждаясь тем, как уверенно руки Кирка растирали его шею и плечи.  
– Хм… может, – Джим запнулся, - я к тебе присоединюсь? – он ткнулся носом в шею Грейсона. – Вода шумит, все заняты...  
Спок нахмурился, раздумывая над предложением. Ему никогда не приходилось скрываться в своем доме, и от этого ситуация становилась только интересней. В итоге, он согласно кивнул, а Джим принялся спешно стягивать с себя джинсы, путаясь в них. Его прервал настойчивый стук в дверь.   
– Занято. Я еще не закончил, – ответил Спок.  
– Грейсон, у вас в доме две ванны, вы с Джоанной сидите там уже больше часу. Ты, черт возьми, мужик. Что вообще можно так долго делать, челку что ли стричь? Пять минут и выходи! – Джослин постучала еще раз.  
Грейсон со вздохом поднялся из ванны, чтобы как-то разрешить ситуацию, но Джим, не желавший его пускать, подался вперед, преграждая путь, но, запнувшись о приспущенные штаны, поскользнулся и с громким «блять!» рухнул на пол. И все это в том момент, когда Спок натянувший халат, уже отворил дверь.   
– А я тут голову ломала, что столько времени можно делать, – Джослин, усмехнувшись, заглянула в ванну. – Вы издеваетесь, да?  
– Нет, – отрезал Спок, даже не пытаясь как-то оправдываться перед женщиной. – Стоит заметить, что это мой дом, и я имею полное право заниматься чем угодно и где угодно…  
– Эээ, Спок, притормози. Надо было, правда, ванну освободить, мы же можем продолжить и у тебя, так ведь? – подал голос Кирк, поднимаясь. Только ссоры между Джослин и Грейсоном не хватало.  
– О, Кирк, да ты просто сама благородность, – съязвила Джослин.   
Спок кинул на него еще один сердитый взгляд.  
– Ладно, – он недовольно вздохнул. – Эм, подождите-ка, Джослин, почему на тебя тебе этот халат?  
– Потому что я собиралась в душ? Мне, по-твоему, стоило надеть вечернее платье?  
– Нет, почему на тебе именно этот халат?  
– О господи! Да потому что мне его МакКой дал. У тебя какие-то проблемы? – она немного удивленно оглядела огромный шелковый халат, который был ей явно не по размеру и волочился по полу.  
– Отлично, просто отлично, – Грейсон резко распахнул дверь и направился по лестнице вниз прямиком в гостиную.  
– Эээ, Джослин, извини, у Спока сегодня трудный день, – Джим, не понимающий, что вообще сейчас происходит, ринулся за ним.  
За столько лет он точно усвоил одно главное правило: если живешь со Споком, то нужно уважать его личное пространство, без этого никак. И уж, тем более, ни в коем случае не стоит без спроса брать его вещи, начиная от ручек в кабинете и заканчивая одеждой.   
И сейчас, когда нервы у всех и без того были на пределе, инцидент с халатом стал последней каплей. И у всегда спокойного и хладнокровного Грейсона был предел. Джим хотел уладить конфликт еще до его начала, но на лестнице его задержала Джоанна:  
– Джим, ты-то куда? Чего все вообще по дому как сумасшедшие носятся?  
– Да так… Небольшая заминка с ваннами.  
– Ну, если что, то я уже освободи…  
– Эх, где же ты была пару минут назад, – вздохнул Джим.  
– Что-то случилось? – усмехнулась Джо, улавливая знакомые раздраженные интонации отца из гостиной.  
– Ну ты же их знаешь… – Кирк закатил глаза и, извинившись поспешил вниз, где Грейсон и МакКой уже начали выяснять отношения на повышенных тонах. А на диване пристроился растерянный Патрик, чувствующий себя здесь лишним и старающийся выглядеть как можно незаметней.  
– Леонард, мы же множество раз это обговаривали. А сейчас ты распоряжаешься моими вещами без спроса?  
– Прекрати, ну что я, по-твоему, должен был дать Джослин?!  
– Гостевые халаты, например? Гостевые, Лен, не мои, – не унимался Спок.  
– У нас есть гостевые халаты!? Откуда, блять, я должен это знать, если у нас и гостей никогда не было? Да какого черта ты вообще всполошился? Тебе что сейчас надеть нечего?  
– Суть проблемы не в том, что я хотел его надеть, а в том, что это мои вещи.   
– Окей, я понял. Пошли, ворвемся к Джослин в ванную и заберем у нее хренов халат! – всплеснул руками Леонард.  
– Нет уж, ты пойдешь сам. Только для начала я покажу тебе, где у нас лежат вещи для гостей в, между прочим, твоем доме!  
Всё так же переругиваясь, они поднялись наверх. Кирк уже подумал, что раздраженный Спок действительно не постесняется прямо сейчас забрать у Джослин халат, но, к счастью, обошлось без этого. Все-таки он был интеллигентом до мозга костей.  
– Ты не подумай у нас не всегда так, – словно оправдываясь, Кирк подсел к Патрику. – Извини, в общем… У вас и так тяжелый день, а тут все орут. Ну, ты сам понимаешь…  
– Вроде того, – только и кивнул мужчина.  
Патрик и так оказался в чужом доме, так еще и все эти ссоры: то МакКой препирался с Джослин, то Спок решил проявить характер. И сейчас Джеймсу было даже стыдно перед ним. Он явно ощущал себя лишним и покинутым в доме бывшего мужа своей женщины.   
– Может, выпьем? – предложил Джим, надеясь хоть как-то исправить ситуацию.   
– Было бы неплохо, – согласился Патрик.  
Стоило Джеймсу подойти к холодильнику за пивом, как на лестнице снова послышались ругань и возмущенные голоса друзей.   
– А пошли лучше на крыльце посидим, там как-то спокойней, – поспешно предложил Кирк, не желая, чтобы гость видел еще одну сцену.  
На улице уже было темно и тихо, только из дома отдаленно доносились голоса, но слов было уже не разобрать.  
При личном общении Патрик оказался нормальным парнем, Джим вообще всегда относился к нему хорошо и считал, что именно такой конкретный и стабильный мужик и нужен Джослин. И, наверное, это было причиной, почему он нравился только Кирку. МакКой относился к нему почти что пренебрежительно, и, кажется, бесился от того, что тот был рядом с Джослин уже больше десяти лет, когда сам Лен не вынес и пары. А что касается Спока, то, кажется, он вообще не замечал ирландца, они уж точно были людьми из разных миров. И только Кирка совершенно не напрягала компания Патрика, более того, с ним он чувствовал себя в своей тарелке.   
По крайней мере, с ним было легко общаться, вот так за бутылочкой пива. Кирк трепался о спорте и машинах разве только с Сулу, да и то это было лет десять назад. Очередное воспоминание опять заставило вспомнить, что ему уже давно не двадцать пять и вместо кабриолетов пора бы обсуждать газонокосилки для заднего дворика. Сейчас он невыносимо скучал по старым временам, по пьянкам в Сиэтле, по посиделкам на крыше у Сулу, даже по своей работе в автомастерской… Лен называл это кризисом среднего возраста, но Джим был с этим категорически не согласен, он вообще терпеть не мог, когда МакКой вот так направо и налево ставил диагнозы.  
Из тоскливых мыслей Джима вырвал голос Патрика:  
– Что-то не верится, что у вас такое, – он кивнул в сторону дома, где еще не прекратился спор, – только сегодня.  
– Не, ну, конечно… не только сегодня, – уклончиво ответил Кирк. – У всех же бываю ссоры, сам понимаешь. Эти двое вообще-то редко ругаются, но уже если начнут, то это надолго. А тут еще и Джослин в доме…  
– Ну да. Я вообще не понимаю, как вы вот так живете… ну, эээ, втроем. Ты, конечно, извини, но для меня это безумие, – вздохнул Патрик. – Хотя отношения МакКоя с Джослин не меньшее безумие.  
– Ну, про нас-то понятно, я не обижаюсь. А насчет них-то ты что имеешь в виду?  
– Они уже десять с лишним лет в разводе, а всё равно постоянно созваниваются…  
– Эй, брат, у них все-таки дочь, все дела.  
– Как будто я не знаю. Да ладно, если бы Леонард звонил только Джоанне, но они постоянно разговаривают с Джослин… и не только о дочери. И пусть, сколько я ее знаю, это ни разу не проходило спокойно, всегда только на повышенных тонах… Но все равно это напрягает.  
– Ты ревнуешь что ли? – усмехнулся Кирк. – Брось, повода-то нет. Конечно, отношения между людьми не могут пройти бесследно. Я не говорю, что там остались чувства… В смысле, да, остались, но это уж точно не любовь и не что-то подобное, это точно. Когда я познакомился с Боунсом, он её ненавидел. Честное слово, он реально её ненавидел, придушить был готов. А потом вроде перебесился, ну когда снова начал общаться с Джо, но ты же сам видишь, что между ними искрит, но совсем не от того, что они заинтересованы друг в друге… скорее наоборот. Да и вообще, ты с ней столько лет, а Лен живет со мной… и Споком. Знаешь, он погряз во всей, так называемой, семье, так что ревновать тут просто глупо.  
– Наверное, ты прав, – Патрик благодарно кивнул и резко встал. – Пожалуй, я уже достаточно выпил, и можно возвращаться в дом, там вроде успокоились.  
Кирк еще немного посидел на улице, переваривая их разговор и все то, что он наплел. Сам он никогда не ревновал Леонарда к Джослин, даже когда отношения бывших супругов начали восстанавливаться. Слова Патрика его скорей повеселили, чем заставили задуматься. Да даже если так, ревновать в его случае и бессмысленно, и просто слишком поздно. Кирк вообще в последнее время начал замечать, что для слишком многого в своей жизни он может сказать «уже поздно».

***

5 января 1999

Лен думал, что с уездом Джоанны, все разбредутся по своими комнатам, и, как минимум, пару дней будут отдыхать от всей той суматохи, что царила у них последние дни. Но вышло иначе, оказалось, что они точно не устали от друг друга, а скорей даже наоборот. И тихие вечера первых дней года, которые они проводили втроем, неожиданно полюбились Леонарду. Сейчас все были в отпуске, хотя Спока все равно было не оттащить от рабочего компьютера.   
Наконец-то Джим решил приготовить им что то кроме уже приевшихся полуфабрикатов и картофеля. Кирк хмурился на замечания МакКоя о том, что в кои-то веки ему пригодились все кулинарные шоу, которые он включал по утрам. Но на плите все-таки стояла отбивная по-милански, и отдельно для Спока готовился сырный суп. Лен до сих пор удивлялся, как Грейсон умудрялся оставаться вегетарианцем в доме, где мясо употребляются ежедневно да еще и в огромных количествах.  
Дожидаясь роскошного ужина, МакКой расположился на диване вместе с Мэрилин и смотрел бейсбол. И казалось, что это один из лучших вечеров за эти годы, вот только у погоды на это было свое мнение. Зимой ураганы во Флориде были редкостью, но, когда они случались, весь дом сотрясался от ветра, а провода обрывались, оставляя всю округу без света.   
– Если внезапное отключение света спровоцировало поломку компьютера, я имею полное право подать в суд, – возмущенный Спок появился в гостиной.  
– Ну и на кого ты подашь? – отозвался Лен, у которого в планах все еще было досмотреть бейсбол.   
Грейсон вздохнул и, выдернув шнур из телевизора, присел рядом на диван, согнав Мэрилин.  
– Леонард, я не вижу, но чувствую, как ты на меня смотришь. Это элементарная техника безопасности. Думаю, об очередном поражении Ред Сокс тебе придется узнать из завтрашних газет.  
– Черт, ужин же еще не готов, – Кирк раздраженно покрутил ручки на плите, удостоверяясь в том, что и она не работает.  
– У нас, что, больше еды нет? В шкафчике запас мюслей и хлопьев на год вперед. А вот пиво будет теплое, это хреново.  
– Но всё равно, я тут вообще-то старался, – разочарованный Джим присел на подлокотник. – Это надолго, да?  
– Естественно, – подтвердил Грейсон и был прав. Обычно свет у них не появлялся раньше, чем через пару часов после отключения, тем более, в такую погоду в их глушь никто быстро не доберется.   
– Слушайте, нам нужно разжечь камин! – внезапно оживился Джеймс. – Нет, я серьезно. Сейчас найду решетку для барбекю, попробую на ней доделать отбивную, ну а суп.… Прости, Спок.  
– Да ничего. Я могу обойтись и салатом, не беспокойся.  
– Ну вот и решено. Посидим у камина в полутьме, поедим, выпьем. Отличная идея?  
– Пока рано что-либо говорить, – пожал плечами Леонард.  
Пока Грейсон светил фонариком, помогая Кирку в поисках решетки, Леонард разжег огонь, стащил с дивана и кресел подушки и огромный плед. Подобную романтику он переваривал только в редких случаях и небольшом количестве. Но сейчас МакКой был не против посиделок у камина.  
– По-моему, круто вышло, мы так очень давно не сидели…  
– Джимми, только не начинай, – Лен, которого порядком разморило после плотного ужина, знал, что за этой фразой обычно следует бесконечное нытьё на тему «как молоды мы были».  
– Да нет, Боунс, мы в последний раз сидели у огня, когда в поход ходили. Ну костер, зефир, поцелуи и всё-такое. Вы же помните? – хмыкнул он.  
– О чем ты, Джим? – непонимающе переспросил Грейсон. А Леонард напрягся, он в отличие от Спока начал понимать, к чему ведет этот сукин сын.  
– Правда или желание, ну? – Кирк усмехнулся, облизав пересохшие губы.  
– Я помню эту игру и что?  
– Нууу, я загадал тебе желание…  
– Нет, Джим, нет! – Спок, смешно выставил перед собой руки как только понял, что подразумевает Кирк. – Когда ты уже бросишь эту глупую идею?  
– Когда мы попробуем… И вовсе она не глупая, – надулся Кирк. – Я знаю, что вы к друг другу неравнодушны. О господи, и не смотрите на меня так! Когда вы ссоритесь, прям искры летят.  
– Джимми-бой, сейчас летать здесь будешь ты по всей комнате, – легонько хлопнул его по лбу Леонард. – Не придумывай. Тебе, верно, пора уже спать. Ты или перебрал виски, или огонь на тебя так пагубно влияет, уж не знаю.  
– Да ну вас! Оба взрослые мужики, а ведёте себя как… – не унимался Кирк.  
– Джеймс, довольно! – строго оборвал парня Грейсон.  
– Ооо, «Джеймс»? Ты специально так меня называешь, да? – хохотнул Кирк. – Я не хочу идти спать. Чуть что, так сразу Джеймс Т. Кирк, ты пьян, вали спать, сколько можно. Давайте сегодня ляжем все вместе у камина, это ведь здорово. Мы втроем не спали с Сиэтла.  
– Джим, мы и в Сиэтле втроем не спали, ты уже бредишь, – устало буркнул МакКой.  
– Всё потому, что вы отказались и говорили, что мы не поместимся. Ну давайте, давайте, даваааайте! – Джим, стянув футболку, улегся прямо на ковре.  
Грейсон и Лен переглянулись, их тоже разморило, и подниматься наверх не хотелось, а здесь было тепло и, в конце концов, уютно. Но кто вообще знает, что еще придёт Кирку в голову…  
– И вы точно уверены, что… ну, кхм, не хотите? – еще раз поинтересовался Джим, устроившийся между Споком и Леонардом.  
– Не сегодня, Джимми-бой.   
– Не сегодня… – Кирк улыбнулся. – Отлично. Видимо, мне предстоит дожидаться этого еще лет десять…

***

21 февраля 1999

Хотя гостиная изначально подразумевалась как место для отдыха, но там просто невозможно было расслабиться, по крайней мере, Споку. Там кто-то постоянно смотрел телевизор, готовил на смежной кухне, или Джоанна беспрестанно висела на телефоне. Грейсон уже давно предлагал установить еще один аппарат у нее в комнате, но руки до этого пока не доходили. У Джима всегда находились какие-то другие дела. Сегодня, например, он затеял генеральную уборку, точнее, затеял её, конечно, Леонард, и у Джима просто не оставалось выбора. Уже был глубокий вечер, но Кирк все еще гремел ведрами, при этом напевая себе под нос «We Are the Champions». Ни голоса, ни слуха у Джеймса не было, и именно поэтому Грейсон отсиживался у себя в кабинете. Он и не обратил внимания на грохот, послышавшийся в коридоре, подумав, что Джим, как обычно, в процессе уборки разрушает их дом своей неуклюжестью. Но уже через минуту к нему в комнату буквально ворвался Кирк:  
– Лен… там…он…лестница!  
– Джим, что случилось? – Спок уставился на бледного, трясущегося друга.  
– Он … умер, к-кажется, – заикаясь, выговорил Кирк.  
Грейсон, не став разбираться дальше, вскочил из-за стола и ринулся к лестнице, у основания которой лежал распластавшийся Леонард с рассеченной головой.  
Джима всего колотило, в экстренных ситуациях он не всегда мог держать себя в руках. В такие моменты Спок был рад своему хладнокровию и выдержке, которые приносили ему в жизни столько проблем.  
Но сейчас был не тот случай. Он как мог осмотрел Лена, и тот уж точно дышал, хотя его затылок был рассечен, но ничто не указывало на то, что он при смерти.  
– Ну, господи, что ты смотришь? Что там, ну? Не молчи!  
– Просто потерял сознание, – с облегчением выдохнул Спок. – Джим, хватит паниковать, принеси воды.  
Кирк застыл как вкопанный и перевел обеспокоенный взгляд с МакКоя на Спока.  
– Джеймс! - повысил голос Грейсон. – Я сказал, с Леонардом всё в порядке, он просто потерял сознание. Принеси воды.  
Джим, наконец-то, дернулся и вышел из оцепенения. Растерянно кивнув, он быстрым шагом направился на кухню. А Спок неуверенно ударил МакКоя по щекам, сомневаясь в эффективности своих действий.  
– Грейсон, отвали, – прошипел Лен, приходя в себя. – Убери руки! Что вообще..? Блять, Кирк! Ай… Блять! Ему нихера нельзя доверить, даже лестницу помыть! – он, совершенно не обращая внимания на разбитую голову, принялся орать на Кирка, который вернулся со стаканом воды. – Почему нельзя просто протереть сухой тряпкой? Поч… Он еще, блять, смеется!  
– Это нервное, – усмехнулся Спок. С МакКоем точно всё было в порядке, раз он нашел силы на то, чтобы упрекать Джеймса.  
– Кажется, я сломал ногу, из-за тебя между прочим… Да еще и голову разбил. Охрененно, – Леонард сразу свел брови к переносице, то ли от боли, то ли просто задумавшись. – Джимми, вызови скорую.  
– Что? Зачем? Давай мы тебя сами отвезем. Пока машине прие…  
– Издеваешься? При переломах вообще нельзя человека трогать. А если там что-то серьезное? Предпочитаю довериться профессионалам, уж извините.  
– Прости… И я не знал про то, что трогать нельзя, – Кирк кивнул и отправился в гостиную, вызывать скорую.  
– Он действительно идиот или умело притворяется?!  
– Лен, я понимаю, что ты зол, и тебе, должно быть, больно…  
– Должно быть, больно? Да ладно? И как же ты догадался? – съязвил МакКой. – И где, черт возьми, Джоанна до ночи шатается?   
– Еще не ночь, Леонард, – Спок встал на защиту Джо. – Сейчас только восемь вечера, тем более, ей почти восемнадцать и…  
– Опять к полуночи вернется. Нужно с ней поговорить… Хреновый я отец.  
– Тебе сейчас нужно волноваться не об этом, тем более, с ней Мэрилин… Сейчас приедут врачи, Джим, наверное, пусть останется дома, встретит Джоанну, расскажет все, а то она придет домой, а тут никого.  
– Ну да, – МакКой приподнялся на локтях. – И нечего всей гурьбой ездить, тебя будет достаточно, а Джимми будет только под ногами мешаться.  
– Не злись на него, – Грейсон укоризненно глянул на друга. – Конечно, он не всегда достаточно внимателен, но Джеймс очень за тебя волнуется. Прибежал ко мне в кабинет, не мог и слова сказать, весь трясся и вообще… заявил, что ты умер.  
– Умер… Дурак он. Но я все и без тебя знаю, как он остро на такое реагирует, – огрызнулся Леонард, кажется, уже переставший злиться на друга. Спок только молча кивнул, отлично понимая, что МакКой просто не может всерьез и подолгу обижаться на Кирка.

***

27 марта 1999

Отец сломал ногу около месяца назад. К счастью, перелом оказался не сложным, и уже скоро ему должны были снять гипс, но несмотря это Спок и Кирк продолжали суетиться вокруг него, как будто отец находился чуть ли не при смерти. Ладно, еще Джим, он до сих пор чувствовал себя виноватым из-за этой дурацкой лестницы. Но вот от Спока Джо такой заботы никак не ожидала.   
За те пол года, что она жила с ним под одной крышей, сложилось устойчивое ощущение, что Грейсон с другой планеты и ему чужды банальные людские переживания. А отношения между ним и отцом казались не более чем приятельскими или дружескими. Она в этом убедилась, когда они как старая супружеская пара ругались из-за долбанного халата Спока . И сейчас Грейсон носился с отцом чуть ли не больше, чем Джим, Джо могла только удивляться их странным взаимоотношениям.  
Кстати сказать, отец чувствовал себя в сложившейся ситуации более чем комфортно. По началу, он порывался отправиться на работу прямо на костылях, но убеждения друзей и особенно коллег сделали свое дело, и последние недели он валялся на диване в гостиной, ворча, смотря телевизор и отдавая распоряжения всем домочадцам. Джо была за него даже рада, ей всегда казалось, что МакКой работает как проклятый, его смены могли длиться чуть ли не сутки, но он никогда не жаловался, и уж точно заслужил немного отдыха, пусть и вынужденного.  
Но за это время Джоанна успела возненавидеть субботние вечера. Почему-то именно в субботу Спок с Кирком придумали проводить идиотские «семейные кинопросмотры», которые заключались в том, чтобы всем вместе устроиться на диване и посмотреть какой-нибудь фильм. В любой другой день Джо была бы даже рада такому времяпрепровождению, но только не субботу! Вся ее новые школьные друзья выбирались в Орландо, а ей приходилось сидеть в компании взрослых мужиков, у которых были свои интересы и вкусы. Сколько бы Джим не молодился, ему тоже уже было за тридцать, и он никак не мог сойти за ее ровесника.  
Неделю назад она все-таки не выдержала и улизнула из под контроля Спока. Отцу, кажется, было вообще на это плевать, он и сам не особо горел желанием проводить субботы именно так. За месяц ему уже надоел повышенный интерес к собственной персоне.  
И сегодня Джоанна тоже решила незаметно уйти из дома, тем более, сейчас все были заняты своими делами и не обращали на нее внимания. Папа что-то активно обсуждал со Споком, а Кирк возился на кухне, перемывая посуду, оставшуюся после ужина. Только ей стоило выскользнуть в коридор, за спиной послышался голос Грейсона:  
– Джоанна, куда это ты?   
– А что, есть какая-то разница? Тебе не все равно?  
– Разница огромная… И нет, мне не все равно, как ты выразилась, – Спок недовольно покачал головой. – Ты снова решила уйти?  
– А если и так? – хмыкнула Джо. – Ты же меня не накажешь, верно, Спок?  
– Так поступать нельзя, это в крайней мере эгоистично, – он нахмурился и глянул на нее. – Ты должна понимать, как это важно для твоего отца…  
– Ты что, издеваешься? Да он уже готов на работу сбежать, лишь бы избавиться от вашей гиперопеки.  
– Мне кажется, ты не совсем понимаешь суть происходящего, – настаивал Грейсон. – Смысл не в том, чтобы не дать ему заскучать, пока нога сломана… Мы с Джимом стараемся показать, что мы семья, и ты, так уж вышло, ее часть, придется свыкнуться с этим.  
– Спок, я прекрасно знаю, что вы семья. И, конечно, не благодаря этим дурацким субботним посиделкам, которые никому не нужны. Вы бы лучше с папой по двору погуляли, ему нужно разрабатывать ногу и все такое.  
– Джим говорит, что он и так постоянно встает и порывается что-то делать… Ты же знаешь своего отца, – он на секунду отвлекся. – Но все-таки, Джоанна… Ты проводишь с ним слишком мало времени, как мне кажется.  
– Тебе кажется, – раздраженно бросила Джо, стаскивая с себя ветровку.  
Ей совсем не нравилась такая опека со стороны Грейсона, который всегда считал, что его мнение единственное верное, с ним практически невозможно было спорить. Пусть сейчас он и был прав, говоря о том, что хочет она того или нет, но ей придется стать часть этой семьи. 

***

10 апреля 1999

Еще вчера в их доме раздался телефонный звонок, и женщина на том конце строгим голосом попросила позвать Леонарда МакКоя. Он долго и внимательно слушал ее, изредка кивая и хмурясь. А после того как повесил трубку, поднялся на верх к Джоанне и долго ругался с дочерью. Джим и Спок недоуменно переглядывались, пока Лен не вернулся вниз и не объяснил друзьям, что произошло.   
Оказывается, его уже больше месяца хотели видеть в школе, но Джо ничего им об этом не говорила. И сейчас учительница звонила сообщить, что не намерена больше ждать и завтра сама придет к ним, раз родители игнорируют ее. Леонарда эта новость взбесила.  
– Черт, да она, наверное, думает, что мне плевать на ребенка, раз я за месяц не нашел времени заехать в эту долбаную школу. Вот что я ей завтра скажу?  
– Да ладно тебе, ну скажи, что Джо только переехала, ей трудно, тем более, последний учебный год на новом месте, а ты… Хм, а ты сломал ногу и просто физически не мог приди, – предложил Кирк.  
– Бред, учительница такие отговорки каждый день слушает. Ладно, что-нибудь соображу, но вам, наверное, лучше при этом не присутствовать, – замялся Лен. – Ну, сами понимаете… Мне и так придется объяснить, почему Джо тут без матери… А тут еще и вы…  
– Леонард, я не думаю, что это будет правильно, – вмешался Грейсон. – На мой взгляд, проблемы Джоанны с успеваемостью и моя вина тоже. Так что я хотел бы присутствовать при этом разговоре. Не думай, что нам все равно.  
– О Господи, ну ты-то тут при чем? Если она пропускает занятия и не делает задания, это только ее проблемы, – Боунс закатил глаза. – Если вам так хочется, то, пожалуйста, только расхлебывать последствия будете сами, – он рассеяно кивнул. Кажется, Лену сейчас было не до этого. Он и так считал себя далеко не лучшим отцом, а тут еще оказалось, что он и понятия не имел о трудностях дочери в школе. 

***

11 апреля 1999

За пару лет, которые она проработала в школе, ей еще ни разу не приходилось бывать дома у своих учеников по такому безрадостному поводу. Но, увы, рано или поздно каждый учитель проходит через это. К счастью, Джоанна не считалась трудным подростком, и, скорее всего, простым разговором с родителями все ограничится.   
Глубоко вздохнув, Кэйтлин Роджерс постучала в дверь типичного американского дома, стоящего особняком от остальных. Не прошло и пары секунд, как дверь ей открыл молодой мужчина, кажется, её здесь ждали. На вид ему было около тридцати, что было странно, учитывая, что Джоанне практически восемнадцать.  
– Добрый вечер, – кивнула девушка, проходя в дом. – Я Кэйтлин Роджерс, учительница Джоанны. Мистер МакКой, извините, я не думала, что вы так молоды, – и немного тише добавила. – Хотя это, конечно, объясняет почему…  
– Эээ, нет… Подождите-ка! – мужчина на секунду растерялся. – Вы что, подумали, что я МакКой? К счастью, нет, - он улыбнулся. – Он сейчас спустится. Я Джеймс Кирк, но лучше просто Джим. Будем знакомы.  
– Да, конечно. Очень приятно… – Кэйтлин протянула ему руку как раз в тот момент, когда из соседней комнаты появился второй мужчина, с первого взгляда казавшийся несколько старше и серьезней, чем Кирк. Его лицо было смутно знакомо, в местных газетах часто печатали статьи о исследованиях, проходящих на космодроме Кеннеди. «Кажется, он один из тех ученых, работающих на станции… Совсем неудивительно, что у него не остается времени, чтобы заниматься дочерью».  
– Грейсон. Спок Грейсон, – кивнул мужчина раньше, чем она успела допустить очередную ошибку. – Мы вас ждали.  
– Да, конечно, но могу я все-таки увидеть мистера МакКоя?  
– Он сейчас спустится, я же говорил… Еще минута, – снова дружелюбно улыбнулся Джеймс. – Пройдемте пока в гостиную?  
– Пожалуй, так будет лучше, - она улыбнулась в ответ. «Наверное, это старшие братья, кузены или родственники МакКоев, ведь бывают же в семьях совершенно непохожие люди», – раздумывала девушка.  
– Печенья? – предложил Кирк, пытаясь нарушить затянувшееся молчание.  
– Нет, спасибо. У меня не так много времени, - вежливо отказалась девушка. – Поэтому хотелось бы все-таки поговорить с…  
– Леонард! Где тебя носит?! – громко прокричал Джеймс, чуть ли не перебивая Кэйтлин. – Сколько можно там возиться?  
– Да иду я! И прекрати орать, у меня он тебя уже голова раскалывается. Ну и где она там… Оооу, здравствуйте, – в гостиную спустился мужчина, который уж точно был отцом Джоанны, дочь была просто его копией: те же черты лица, волосы и хмурый тяжелый взгляд. – Здравствуйте, я Леонард МакКой, – он протянул ей руку, садясь напротив.  
– Кэйтлин Роджерс. И я бы хотела уже приступить к сути дела. Миссис МакКой подойдёт? Хотелось бы поговорить и с мамой девочки ведь…  
– Её не будет, – резко оборвал Леонард.  
– Не будет? – удивилась Кэйтлин.  
– Да. Совсем. Никогда.  
– Ох, извините, я не знала, – она запнулась. Все шло совсем не так, как она планировала. Учитывая открывшиеся обстоятельства, сложно укорять отца, если он воспитывает ребенка без матери. – Не знала, что вы воспитываете Джоанну один.  
– Не один, с чего вы взяли? – он повернул голову направо, где сидел Кирк. – А её мать жива, черт бы ее побрал. Она в Ирландии, так что вы её не увидите, по крайне мере, в ближайшее время.  
– Эм… хорошо, – Кэйтлин робко улыбнулась, пытаясь реабилитироваться. – Извините, просто меня никто не предупреждал, о том, что у вас такая необычная, эээ, семья…  
– А об этом должны как-то особо предупреждать? – встрял в разговор Грейсон. – Что вы вообще подразумеваете под термином «необычная»? То, как мы живем, наше личное дело и не касается…  
– Спок, всё в порядке. Мисс, эээ, Рейган…  
– Роджерс… – поправила девушка.  
– Да точно. Извините. Так вот, мисс Роджерс, наверняка не хотела тебя задеть, – Кирк похлопал Грейсона по колену. – Печенья? – снова предложил мужчина, подвигая вазочку к Кэйтлин.   
– Нет, спасибо еще раз. Может, уже перейдем к проблеме? Я уже сообщала вам о том, что Джоанна плохо справляется со школьной программой, но вы никак не отреагировали, и вот я здесь. Конечно, всё не так плохо, как вы могли подумать, девушка хорошо успевает по гуманитарным предметам, но что касается остальных… в особенности физики… Я не уверена, что она сдаст итоговый тест за семестр, а без этого её не допустят к экзаменам.  
– Это всё, конечно, замечательно, миссис Родж…  
– Мисс, – она смущенно поправила МакКоя.  
– _Мисс_ Роджерс, но вы ведь не всем ученикам такие визиты наносите, я думаю, в вашей школе хватает трудных подростков, или вам больше не на что свое время тратить?  
– Мистер МакКой, если бы дело было только в оценках. У нее систематические прогулы и проблемы с дисциплиной, понимаете? Конечно, ей трудно освоиться на новом месте, но ведь прошло уже почти полгода! Вам нужно что-то с этим делать, поговорить с дочерью, позаниматься.  
– Разумеется. Это все? – видимо, МакКой хотел как можно скорее свернуть разговор.  
– Да, наверное, да, – девушке уже и самой не терпелось закончить эту несуразную беседу. – И, пожалуй, мне действительно уже пора. Надеюсь, что мы вместе сможем помочь Джоанне.  
– Я вас провожу, – вызвался Кирк и, пропустив Кэйтлин вперед, вышел в коридор за ней.  
Она долго сомневалась, стоя перед дверью в прихожей, но, в итоге, порывшись в сумочке, нашла нужную визитку и протянула её Джеймсу.  
– Это школьный психолог. Мистер Кирк, думаю… он точно не помешает вашей семье, – вежливо кивнув, она поспешно удалилась. И еще долго успокаивала себя тем, что приложила все усилия, чтобы помочь Джоанне МакКой

***

– Ребята, вы только посмотрите! – в гостиную влетел Джим, размахивающий какой-то бумажкой. – Кэйтлин оставила нам номер психолога.  
– Мисс Роджерс, Джим, – одернул его Спок, безуспешно пытающийся проанализировать встречу с учительницей. – Она тебе не подружка, а преподаватель Джоанны.  
– Вот именно, – кивнул Лен. – И теперь она будет думать, что мы какая-то сумасшедшая семейка из трех мужиков.  
– Ну так ведь и есть, – Кирк широко улыбнулся.  
– Джим, я имел в виду, что это хреново… Очень хреново. Черт, нужно было дать ей понять, что у нас все под контролем, чтобы она не чувствовала себя спасительницей заблудших душ. Никогда не умел договариваться вот с такими идейными девицами.  
– Зато ты умеешь разговаривать с такими женщинами как Джослин, – попытался подбодрить друга Джеймс.  
– Да ладно? – усмехнулся МакКой. – Почему я тогда не могу найти подхода к Джо, она же вся в мать.  
– Леонард , ты же знаешь, что это не так, – Спок хотел сказать, что характер Джоанны полностью повторяет отцовский, что она такая же упертая и резкая, но промолчал. Сейчас бы его слова не возымели никакого эффекта. – И проблема не настолько серьезна. Давайте я попытаюсь помочь Джо с физикой. В конце концов, это связано с моим вторым образованием.  
– Точно! И как мы раньше об этом не подумали, классная же идея, – тут же поддержал Грейсона Джим.  
– Ну не знаю… Она же просто из упрямства может ничего не делать.  
– Я поднимусь к ней и поговорю. Постараюсь убедить в том, что это, в первую очередь, в ее интересах.  
Грейсон, решительно поднялся и хотел было уже идти к Джо, но его остановил Кирк.  
– Эээ Спок, подожди секундочку, ты бы не мог мне сначала, кхм, помочь с новой, ммм, сушилкой для белья? Я что-то никак не разберусь, что там к чему.  
– Именно сейчас? – мужчина удивленно поднял бровь, а Леонард и вовсе посмотрела на друга как на идиота, но ничего не сказал.  
– Да-да-да. Срочно, пошли уже, – он чуть ли не выпихнул Грейсона в коридор и уже на лестнице тихо спросил. – Черт, как ты думаешь, Боунс в порядке?  
– Джим, так вот для чего ты это выдумал. Никто не умер, и ничего страшного не случилось. Леонард немного переживает, но ты с ним поговори. У него всегда был комплекс плохого отца.  
– Окей, – Джим поцеловал Спока в уголок губ и прошмыгнул обратно в гостиную. А Грейсон поднялся наверх и постучался в комнату Джо.  
– Заперто, – послышался голос девушки.  
– Я знаю. Можно войти?  
– Спок, это ты что ли? Вот уж не думала, что они тебя пришлют. Входи, что уж…  
Он никогда не считал себя специалистом в психологии, особенно, в подростковой, и с сожалением подумал, как ему сейчас не хватает матери. Она-то точно знала бы как построить разговор, ну а он решил начать издалека:  
– Как дела?  
– А ты как думаешь? – хмыкнула Джо. – К нам только что приходили из моей школы и, наверняка, наговорили кучу всего. Поведение, бла-бла, успеваемость, бла-бла…  
– Ты не далека от истины, – нехотя кивнул Спок.  
– Ооо, дай угадаю, – девушка закатила глаза. – Сейчас внизу, наверное, бесится отец, а Джим бегает вокруг него и успокаивает?  
Грейсон посчитал, что этичней будет проигнорировать этот вопрос и неловко перевел тему:  
– Хм… Как с физикой дела?  
– Хреново.  
– Ммм, – Спок замялся. – Думаю, лучше всего будет говорить сразу прямо, так, как на самом деле обстоят дела. Мисс Роджерс действительно очень многое нам сказала. И ты знаешь, как я отношусь к образованию. Ты должна понимать, что это очень важно, и… мы решили, что я буду с тобой заниматься.  
– Ну зашибись теперь, – протяжно вздохнула Джо, откинувшись на кровать. – У меня есть право голоса?  
– Боюсь, что нет.  
– И ты думаешь, что это поможет?  
– Я постараюсь сделать все, что в моих силах, поверь, – уверенно ответил Спок.

***

14 мая 1999

Изначально Джоанна хотела всего лишь отблагодарить отца и его друзей. Ведь за эти полгода все трое действительно немало сделали для нее. Вот взять хотя бы отца: приняв ее у себя в доме, он изо всех сил старался компенсировать все то, что не додал ей в детстве. Он действительно старался быть хорошим отцом… Хотя и получалось это не всегда. А Джим стал ей кем-то вроде старшего друга благодаря тому, что он все еще думал, что ему едва за двадцать, Джоанна всегда могла рассчитывать на его помощь, например, если нужно было её прикрыть или улизнуть из дома за полночь. Ну а что касается Спока… Пусть поначалу он сторонился девушки, но зато последний месяц они проводили вместе почти все свободное время. Он серьезно подошел к вопросу ее образования, помогая не только с домашней работой, но и с учебными проектами и даже конференцией, в которой он сам и убедил ее поучаствовать. Благодаря ему, результаты Джо заметно улучшились, и угрозы завалить экзамены уже не существовало.  
Уже потом ей пришло в голову совместить приятное с полезным, а именно - заодно и отблагодарить их и отправить на пару дней подальше от дома. Билеты на музыкальный фестиваль, стартовавший в этом году на побережье близ Майами, были идеальным вариантом.   
Единственным пробелом в плане была высокая вероятность того, что они сами не согласятся. Насчет Кирка опасений, конечно, не возникало… Но отец и Спок не согласятся. Они оба чуть ли не сутками пропадали на работе и отпуска в ближайшем времени у них не планировалось.   
– У меня есть для вас небольшой подарок, – Джо, пряча билеты за спиной, зашла на кухню.  
– Подарок? – Кирк, играющий на полу с Мэрилин, вопросительно уставился на нее. А отец со Споком, сидящие за столом, обернулись.  
– Ну да. Это так удивительно? Вы тут стараетесь для меня… И я просто хочу сказать спасибо. Ну или типа того.  
– Джо, не бери пример с Джимми и выражай свои мысли доступным способом, – усмехнулся отец.  
– Я хо-чу ска-зать вам спа-си-бо. Это было вполне доступно, пап?  
– Обыкновенной благодарности достаточно, Джоанна, – вежливо улыбнулся Грейсон. – Это просто обязанность, которую мы, так или иначе, должны выполнять. Моральный долг, если угодно. Ты совсем не обязана нам чем-то отплачивать.  
– Нууу нет, – Джо покачала головой. – Я уверена, что вы устали от меня за эти полгода, и я, правда, хочу, чтобы вы все вместе отдохнули. Небольшой музыкальный фестиваль в Майами этому только поспособствует, правда, Джим? – она улыбнулась и помахала билетами прямо перед носом Кирка.  
– Ох, Джо! Спасиибо, ты чудо, – Кирк, искренне обрадовавшись, неловко поднялся с пола, чуть не упав, и обнял её. – Я уже давно хотел на что-то такое этих зануд свозить!  
– Ну вот, видишь, как я удачно придумала, – Джоанна все еще надеялась хоть на какую-нибудь реакцию от отца и Спока.  
– Спасибо, правда, спасибо, – замялся Грейсон. – Но у меня работа, а это ведь совсем скоро, да? Да и Леонард тоже…  
– Я только что провел на больничном почти полтора месяца, – поддакнул отец. – Спасибо, Джо, детка, но…  
– Ну, пап! – пришлось, как обычно, канючить и давить на жалость, чего она просто терпеть не могла. – Я же хотела как лучше! Не думаю, что что-то случится, если вы уедете дня на три. Ты ведь и так работаешь, черт пойми как. Там же все на тебе держится, если попросишь отгул, они не откажут.  
– Ты права, но я не могу ничего гарантировать, – вздохнул Леонард, все еще не решаясь.  
– Бооооунс, мы так давно ничего подобного не посещали, я вообще не помню, когда такое в последний раз было, – подключился Кирк. – На музыкальном фестивале мы последний раз были… в восемьдесят шестом или пятом? Пятнадцать лет назад, черт! Кажется, вечность прошла…  
– Спок? Видимо, теперь решение за тобой, – Леонард внимательно посмотрел на него.  
– Я попробую что-нибудь сделать, – Грейсон улыбнулся уголком губ. – Джоанна, это прекрасный подарок.   
Она улыбнулась в ответ, уже в деталях продумывая вечеринку, которую устроит, как только все трое покинут порог дома.

***

20 мая 1999

Перспектива ночевать в дешевом отеле, слушать музыку, которую он, честно говоря, совсем не любил, и смотреть на всех этих пьяных любителей фестивалей его совсем не впечатляла. Но он согласился даже не из благодарности к Джоанне, а из-за того, что им действительно нужно было расслабиться.   
Начало поездки его даже порадовало, по крайней мере, они не успели переругаться за почти пять часов, проведенных в дороге. Да и заселились в отель без особых приключений. Неудобством была только единственная в номере двуспальная кровать, но других свободных номеров при таком количестве посетителей не было. Джим убедил их, что это не беда, ведь как-то же они жили целый месяц в Сиэтле в комнате, где был только старый сломанный диван.   
«Ну, конечно, жаловаться не на что», – с долей сарказма подумал Спок, расположившись у бара под открытым небом. Глупо подпрыгивать или тупо пялиться на сцену ему уже надоело. В отличие от друзей, которые ловили кайф от происходящего, хотя с того места, где они стояли, толком ничего и не было видно.  
Ближе к полуночи людей стало меньше, и хотя на сцену и выходили, и выходили новые группы, народ постепенно расходился. Джим и Леонард, стоявшие там практически с самого утра, тоже не заставили себя ждать. МакКой уже еле волочил ноги, а Кирк все еще был полон энергии. Здесь под звуки ударных и бас-гитары он чувствовал себя не просто молодым, а даже юным. Спок порой скучал по тому Джеймсу.  
– Давайте ко мне, – Кирк, завалившись в номер, сразу рухнул на кровать.  
Уставшие Грейсон и Лен не стали спорить и прилегли рядом. Было жутко тесно, а Леонард со своими плечами, кажется, занял добрую половину кровати.  
– Ребяяят, – пьяно улыбнулся Джим. – Как же хорошо… Ну вот когда мы еще так отдохнем? Нужно использовать момент пополной, – он ухмыльнулся и, развернувшись к Леонарду, с чувством поцеловал того. Спок нервно сглотнул, догадываясь, что Джим сейчас заведет свою любимую песню. – Ммм, Спок? – он повернул голову к нему. – Что вы скажите на такое развитие событий? – Кирк, аккуратно проведя пальцем по линии подбородка Грейсона, прикусил кожу у него на шее  
– Джимми, ты опять за свое, – вздохнул МакКой, но Кирк его перебил:  
– Да сколько можно! Ты и в прошлый раз отвертелся, сказал «не сегодня», и сейчас… Вот что тебя сейчас не устраивает? – Джим, встав на кровати на колени, стянул с себя майку. – Хватит вам обоим упираться. Если что-то пойдет не так, или нам не понравится, мы просто забудем об этом.  
Спок и Леонард переглянулись. Им все также было крайне неловко, но время сделало свое дело и они уже изучили друг друга и даже по-своему любили…  
Ничего не ответив, МакКой подвинулся и мягко поцеловал Грейсона сначала в подбородок, а потом в губы. Довольный Кирк тут же принялся за ремень Спока, и Грейсон совсем растерялся от неожиданной ласки, он только и мог, что нерешительно отвечать на поцелуй Леонарда.  
Это не было неприятно, может, даже наоборот, ведь МакКой целовался отменно пусть и совсем не так как Джим. Но неудобство присутствовало: было тесно, от Лена порядочно воняло пивом и сигаретами, где-то в ногах возился Кирк, пытаясь стянуть с него джинсы. Даже если Спок когда-то представлял себе это, то в его мыслях все было совсем не так.  
Когда Леонард, наконец, оторвался от него и притянул к себе уже раздетого Кирка, кто-то постучал в дверь. Джим махнул рукой, пробормотав, что никого они не ждут, но стук повторился более настойчиво.  
– Мистер МакКой, спуститесь, пожалуйста, вниз. Вам звонят, говорят, очень срочно, – послышался голос из-за двери.  
Леонард, выругавшись, оторвался от цепляющегося за него Джеймса, кое-как слез с кровати, натянул шорты и вышел из номера. Джим недовольно нахмурился, но с места больше не двинулся. Лен не вернулся ни через минуту, ни через две. Кирк, заскучав и замерзнув, залез под одеяло и, видимо, обиделся на весь белый свет. Спок и сам начал переживать, не случилось ли чего.  
Лен вернулся, чуть не вышибив пинком дверь. Разозленный он принялся метаться по и без того крохотной комнате и, вытряхнув все вещи из общей сумки, начал запихивать туда свои.  
– Эй, Боунс, не хочешь объяснить, что происходит? – возмутился Джеймс.  
– Джим, отвали, – бросил он через плечо. – Джоанна, чтоб её! Только мы уехали, так она, видите ли, вечеринку закатила, да еще такую, что соседи вызвали полицию. Соседи, блять! Соседи, которые от нас живут в трехстах метрах!  
– Черт, давайте тогда вместе поедем… – в неуместном порыве предложил Кирк.  
– Джимми, это бред, за отель заплачено, от фестиваля ты в восторге, а это моя дочь и мои проблемы, – выпустив пар, Лен более-менее успокоился и посмотрел на Спока. – Я возьму машину, а ты позаботься о том, чтобы у вас были билеты до Орландо, ладно?  
– Конечно, хорошо, – немного огорченно согласился Кирк. – Езжай… И пока.  
– Пока, – МакКой натужно улыбнулся и вышел за дверь.  
Грейсон, сначала огорчившийся, что теперь вся поездка пойдет насмарку, понял, что это отличный шанс провести пару незабываемых дней наедине с Джеймсом. Не то чтобы он видел в Леонарде препятствие этому, совсем нет. Но ведь, по сути, они жили вдвоем только месяц, да и то, когда МакКой и Джеймс поскандалили. Тем более, здесь не было каждодневной рутины, которая всё всегда портила.   
Он осторожно подвинулся с Кирку, притянул к себе, обвив руками, и уткнулся в ключицу, прикусывая кожу и намекая, что он вовсе не против продолжения ночи уже без Леонарда. Но Джеймс только недовольно дернул плечом и отстранился.  
– Не надо, я устал, и вообще… Настроения как-то нет.  
Спок нахмурился, но понимающе отодвинулся. «Не сейчас, так не сейчас», – подумал он, всё равно впереди два потрясающих дня.

***

21 мая 1999

Выехав около часу ночи, Леонард добрался до Орландо только к шести утра. Несмотря на то, что дороги ночью были пусты, он старался не гнать, усталость давала о себе знать, а попасть еще и в аварию совсем не хотелось.  
После жутких бюрократических формальностей, уговоров и ста долларов офицеру за столь ранний визит, Джо отпустили. К счастью, всю ночь она провела не в камере, ее просто посадили в кабинет одного из полицейских, хотя Леонард считал, что такая воспитательная мера пошла бы ей только на пользу.  
Домой они ехали в полном молчании. Джоанна знала, что нужно дать отцу время успокоиться и сейчас его вообще не стоит трогать и что-то объяснять. МакКой, и правда, был зол не только на дочь за то, что она натворила, но и на себя за то, что не уследил за ней, и заодно на Спока и Джима, которых ждет еще пара дней отдыха наедине друг с другом.   
По приезду домой он хотел сразу упасть в кровать и хорошенько выспаться, разговор с дочерью мог подождать до утра, а спал он последний раз больше суток назад.   
Когда он отпер дверь, к нему первым делом бросилась Мэрилин, дожидавшаяся хоть кого-то из хозяев в коридоре. Не обращая на собаку внимания, он прошел на кухню, так и не сказав Джо ни слова. Игнорирование и молчание иногда действовали лучше криков и скандалов. Вместо того, чтобы поступить благоразумно и пойти спать, Джоанна упрямо последовала за отцом на кухню и села напротив.   
– Извини.  
– За что? – бросил Леонард, даже не взглянув на нее.  
– За то, что тебе пришлось приехать, – выдавила из себя Джо.  
– Проблема не в этом, – вздохнул МакКой, наливая себе немного виски.  
– Ммм, разве?  
– Джоанна, тебе почти восемнадцать, а ты не можешь ни за что нести ответственность. Ни за учебу, ни за себя. Господи, что, так трудно устроить вечеринку так, чтобы не приехала полиция? Теперь ты не можешь спорить с тем, что ты еще маленькая, если бы об этом узнала твоя мать… Голову бы тебе оторвала, кхм, и мне заодно, – он потер переносицу. – Давай поговорим позже? Я чертовски устал, и тебе бы тоже хороший сон не помешал.  
– Хорошо, – послушно кивнула Джо. – Не засиживайся.  
– Посмотрим, как дело пойдет, – МакКой взглянул на стакан в руке и махнул дочери. – Иди уже.  
На самом деле, заходя в дом, он ожидал увидеть что угодно: разбросанные бутылки, заблеванный диван, элементы одежды, свисающие со всех поверхностей, вообще все, после чего обычно и приезжает полиция. На деле следов вечерники даже не было заметно, за исключением нескольких пачек чипсов и полусъеденной пиццы. Ему точно нужно будет нормально поговорить с Джоанной и выяснить, с хрена ли соседи проявили такую заботу, если в целом все было в порядке.  
Допив виски, он уже решил подняться к себе и, наконец, выспаться, но телефонный звонок не дал ему этого сделать.  
– Привет, Боунс! Как у вас дела? Все, надеюсь, в порядке? – конечно же, это был Джим.  
– Более-менее, – хмыкнул Лен. – У вас там все нормально?  
– Ну, мы поспали, сейчас в кафе зайдем позавтракать, ну а дальше пойдем на концерт, там на второй сцене будут высту… – Джим запнулся. – Тебе, наверное, сейчас не до этого. Как Джо?  
– Как миленькая просидела в полицейском участке пол ночи, с неё станется. Потом с ней серьезно поговорю, сейчас сил уже никаких нет.  
– Точно, ты же столько не спал… Иди отдыхай. Мы сегодня возьмем билеты на автобус, ну и вечером еще, наверное, позвоним, если не слишком поздно в номер вернемся. Окей?  
– Окей. И осторожней там, – буркнул Лен и повесил трубку.  
Джим изо всех сил старался быть чутким и участливым, но получалось у него это из рук вон плохо. Леонарду хотелось быть сейчас там, рядом, и Джеймс это знал. Но Кирк все равно, как обычно, говорил прежде, чем подумать, и добился только того, что МакКой снова злился и на него, и на Спока за то, что они там развлекаются, ходят на концерты и засыпают вместе. Только остыв, он с удовольствием отметил, что лет десять назад он бы бросил всё к чертовой матери, ревновал бы, бесился и, может быть, банально решил бы уйти, а сейчас воспринимает все относительно спокойно. Все-таки годы сделали свое дело. 

***

3 июня 1999

– Джим? – Джоанна подсела к Кирку на диван.– Я хочу у тебя кое-что попросить, можно?  
– Эм, что-то такое, о чем стоит предупреждать заранее? – Джим заинтересованно глянул на девушку. – Давай, выкладывай уже.  
– Свозишь меня в Орландо? Скоро выпускной, нужно купить платье. И, кстати, взгляд со стороны, мужской взгляд, совсем бы не помешал… А у тебя, нуу, – она запнулась, – вроде как есть свободное время.  
– Хм, даже не знаю, – Джим озадаченно почесал затылок. – Как насчет Джэксонвилла? Там магазинов больше, и Спок сегодня туда по работе поехал. Заберем его по дороге, а то он без машины домой снова только за полночь доберется, ты же знаешь какие они с твоим отцом трудоголики.   
– Джииим, люблю тебя, – Джо улыбнулась мужчине. – Едем прямо сейчас?  
– Ну, можем прямо сейчас, если тебе так не терпится, – он поднялся с дивана. – Иди тогда собирайся, минут через двадцать будем выезжать. Ты, кстати, отца предупреждала?  
– Ну, вроде того, – уклончиво ответила девушка. – Ты лучше оставь записку, а то придет, а дома никого нет, потом нам такую взбучку устроит.  
– Что да, то да, лучше будет подстраховаться, – Кирк, оторвав стикер.   
_«Боунс, мы с Джо уехали за Споком и платьем в Джэксонвилл, не злись, если что. Целую. P.S. Так уж и быть, привезу тебе оттуда приличного бурбона»._  
Джеймс редко забирался дальше Орландо, Спок с Боунсом постоянно работали, а одному выезжать было скучно, да и незачем особо. А Джо оказалась отличным компаньоном в пути: она точно так же любила быструю езду, не ворчала из-за открытых окон, как её отец, они могли вместе курить в машине и ставить на повтор последний альбом Green day.  
Зайдя в огромный торговый центр, Джо сразу направилась к отделу, где были выставлены вечерние платья. Уже по одной витрине Джим понял, что задержатся они здесь надолго. «Неплохо было бы позвонить Споку, чтобы он подошел к нам», - Кирк набрал номер друга и принялся слушать гудки.  
– Алло? – через какое-то время всё-таки ответил он.  
– Спок! Ты еще в Джэксонвилле, так?  
– Эм… Ты немного не вовремя, подожди секунду, – пробормотал Грейсон и зашелестел бумагами. – Джим, ты что-то хотел? Я уже скоро выезжаю домой, если что-то нужно купить, говори сейчас.  
– Бу-бу-бу, какой же ты зануда…  
– Джеймс, ты вообще-то отвлекаешь меня от работы.  
– Ладно-ладно. Просто мы с Джо поехали за выпускным платьем, так что можешь подойти к нам. И ей пригодится твоя оценка, и ты не поедешь домой на автобусе.  
– Я всегда езжу домой на такси… А где вы именно?  
– Эээ, в каком-то огромном центре на Маккормик-роуд. Джо вроде нашла подходящий магазин, так что будем на третьем этаже. Мы тебя ждем.  
– Хорошо, на работе остались одни формальности, и офис находится рядом, так что я постараюсь подойти.  
Пока Джоанна просматривала платья в поисках чего-то подходящего, Джим расположился на диванчике. Ему пару раз приходилось ходить с девушками по магазинам, правда, это было очень давно в Айове или в первое время в Сиэтле, он уже не помнил…  
Девушка-консультант перевела взгляд с Джо на него и едва заметно кивнула каким-то свои мыслям. «Наверняка, подумала, что я выгуливаю по магазинам свою малолетнею подружку», - подумал Джеймс и ослепительно улыбнулся консультанту.  
– Может быть, вам помочь? – девушка подошла к Джоанне, которая растерялась от обилия платьев вокруг.  
– Да, пожалуй… мне нужна помощь.   
– К какому событию вы выбираете платье? Выпускной вечер, наверное?  
– Да, – кивнула Джоанна, следуя за девушкой вглубь магазина.  
– Хм, как вам такое? Одна из самых популярных моделей, думаю, вашему молодому человеку понравится.  
– Что? – Джоанна на секунду растерялась. – Нет, вы что, это не мой молодой человек, просто, эээ, друг.  
– Да, конечно, просто друг, – Кирк приветливо помахал им рукой, а про себя отметил, что если его могли посчитать за парня Джо, за _молодого_ человека, то он в отличной форме! – Что-то уже выбрали?  
– Угу, – кивнула Джоанна. – Сейчас примерю, и у тебя будет возможность оценить.  
– Окей, – подмигнул Джеймс и, чтобы хоть чем-то заняться, принялся листать один из тех журналов, что лежали на столике.  
Джо еще не успела выйти из примерочной, как, оглядываясь по сторонам, в магазин вошел Спок. Кирк немного расслабился, вот на чей выбор можно было положиться. Уж кто, а Грейсон одевался всегда с иголочки, и никто не мог упрекнуть его в отсутствии вкуса или стиля. Консультант оценивающе окинула взглядом уже их обоих и удивленно подняла брови, когда Грейсон присел рядом с Джимом.  
– Где Джоанна? Мы уже можем идти?  
– Эй, Спок, ну нет, конечно. Она только первое платье меряет, – хмыкнул Кирк, положив журнал обратно на столик. – Джооо, ну что там?  
– Сейчас.   
Меньше чем через минуту она вышла к ним в простом классическом платье в пол. Джиму казалось, что светло-синий цвет ей очень даже идет, и широкий черный пояс подчеркивает талию… Но Грейсон придерживался совершенно другого мнения. Впрочем, как обычно.  
– Нет, – он недовольно покачал головой. – Джоанна, мне кажется, это более чем неудачный выбор. В подобных платьях будут, как минимум, две твоих одноклассницы. И если их наряд будет отличаться хотя бы оттенком, это уже будет большим везением. Классика хороша, но все же не всегда. Платье слишком простое, слишком светлое, ты в нем бледнее и невзрачней… Нет, точно не это, – вынес свой вердикт мужчина.  
– Эмм, Спок, это было немного резко и вообще, с каких пор ты разбираешься в платьях, если Джоанне оно нравится, то поче…  
– Джим, мне тоже не особо нравится, – согласилась со Споком Джо. – Какие у нас еще варианты?  
– Сейчас я что-нибудь подберу… – тут же подсуетилась девушка-консультант, но Грейсон её прервал:  
– Пусть выберет сама, вы уже помогли, – он взглядом указал на платье. – И, Джим, помоги ей. Ты же тут ссылался на мужской взгляд.  
– Ага, конечно, а ты типа не мужчина? – усмехнулся Кирк, вставая с диванчика и потягиваясь.  
– Мальчики, вот только не нужно выяснять отношения прямо здесь, – усмехнулась Джоанна снова скрываясь в примерочной.  
– Я посмотрю журнал и тоже подберу что-нибудь, – сказал Спок.- И вообще, среди нас ты ценитель женской красоты, – и уже шепотом добавил: – Был когда-то.  
Только когда Джим сам прошелся вдоль рядов вешалок, он убедился насколько много здесь платьев. Кирк смутно себе представлял, что может одновременно и понравиться Джо и устроить Спока и не вызвать сердечный приступ у Боунса. Хотя… его сюда позвали, чтобы он посоветовал какое платье произведет впечатление на мужчину… Так что была не была.   
Спок в это время листал каталог, периодически спрашивая что-то у девушки-консультанта, но все наряды, приглянувшиеся ему, в магазине отсутствовали. В конце концов, он понял, что ничего из каталога платьев от кутюр в торговом центре Джексонвилла не найдется, и он присоединился к Кирку, пока Джо мерила то платье, которое приглянулась ей самой.  
– Ну как вам? – она прошлась перед ними в шикарном, как показалось Кирку, платье. Темно-синее, в пол, с интересной формой декольте, из ткани, напоминавшей бархат. Оно выглядело… дорого.  
– Это нам не по карману, – подтвердил его догадку Спок. – Извини, Джо, даже если мы с Джимом добавим, всё равно это очень дорого. Хотя это отличный выбор, и оно тебе, несомненно, идет.  
– Я понимаю, – расстроено отозвалась девушка. – Тогда ваши предложения?  
Они протянули ей платья, которые выбрали и принялись ждать. Кирк всегда считал, что у него есть вкус, по крайней мере, его подружки из Айовы когда-то так говорили.  
– Нет, Джим. Господи, почему именно это? – Грейсон придирчиво оглядел Джоанну, вышедшую из примерочной. – Джо, пожалуйста, пойди и переоденься, это никуда не годится, – он недовольно повернулся к другу. – Джим, только посмотри, она же похожа на девушку легкого поведения, или ты перепутал и среди множества нормальных платьев отыскал пеньюар.  
– Сам сказал выбрать, что понравится, – пробурчал Кирк. Ему короткое черное платье с тонкими бретельками и кружевом действительно приглянулось.  
– Спок, да ты уже задолбал! – наконец не выдержала Джоанна. – Не знаю, зачем Джим вообще тебя пригласил. Тебе ничего не нравится. Вообще ни-че-го. То слишком просто, то слишком дорого, то слишком пошло. Возьму и пойду на выпускной в джинсах, буду вас позорить.  
– Не веди себя как отец, и я не думаю, что меня как-то может опозорить твой туалет на выпускном, – Грейсон укоризненно покачал головой. – Вместо того, чтобы возмущаться, иди и примерь то, что предложил я. Тогда посмотрим.  
И да, то, что он выбрал, было, несомненно, в стиле Спока. Широкие брюки с высоким поясом и тонким ремешком, кружевным верхом и длинными тоже кружевными рукавами. Выглядело это экстравагантно и уж точно совсем не пошло, а, скорее, изысканно... Насколько мог судить Кирк. И на Джо смотрелось великолепно, к ее высокому росту очень подходили брючные костюмы.  
– Мы отпорем этот ужасный цветок с пояса, и…  
– Будешь королевой бала! – радостно перебил его Джим.  
– Вряд ли… Но внимания точно привлеку, – Джоанна крутилась перед зеркалом, рассматривая необычный вариант выпускного платья. – Кхм, цена…  
– Не волнуйся. Я добавлю, – уверенно кивнул Грейсон. – Оно того стоит. Берем?  
– Берем! – улыбнувшись, согласилась Джо.   
– Эээ, ребята, это, конечно, круто, но Боунс увидит это и открутит нам голову. Всем по очереди. Его вкус южного колониста этого не переживет.  
– Думаю, Леонарду до поры до времени вообще не обязательно об этом знать. Скажем, что его еще нужно доработать, а в день выпускного он уже не сможет ничего сделать, – предложил Спок, в котором неожиданно проснулись задатки конспиратора. 

***

20 июня 1999

Выпускного вечера с нетерпением ждут все школьники: для кого-то это возможность последний вечер провести со своими друзьями, для кого-то покрасоваться в прекрасном платье, может быть, стать королевой бала, ну или, на худой конец, просто напиться. Но Джоанна училась с этими ребятами меньше года и не настолько привязалась, чтобы грустить о скором расставании. Этого дня Джо ждала долго, потому что выпускной вечер, фактически, означал её полную свободу.  
Хотя ей, несомненно, тоже хотелось покрасоваться в своем довольно необычном наряде. Кроме Спока и Кирка его еще никто не видел, и можно было только догадываться о том, как это воспримут одноклассники и, тем более, отец. Он был жутким консерватором и, наверняка, ожидал, что на ней будет сдержанное и простое платье. Именно такое бы посоветовал сам МакКой.  
Как в классическом школьном фильме она сейчас должна была спуститься по лестнице, а внизу руку ей должен был подать кавалер на сегодняшний вечер. Но мужчин в этом доме и так было достаточно, да и отец в штыки воспринимал всех ее кандидатов в бойфренды. Поэтому спутник должен был дожидаться ее уже у школы, а туда ее доставит Джим. Лучше не рисковать.  
Последний раз глянув в зеркало и глубоко вздохнув, она вышла из комнаты, в коридоре столпились все обитатели дома, даже Мэрилин, почувствовав всеобщий ажиотаж, присоединилась к ним.  
Джо вряд ли когда-то видела такое выражение лица… Оно было просто непередаваемым. Кажется, в голове отца галопом пронеслись мысли от «что это еще такое?» до банального «бляяять».  
– Джоанна? Какого черта? – наконец, выдавил он.  
– Пап, тебе что, не нравится? – притворно испугано спросила Джоанна. Кирк заранее предупредил её и посоветовал, что, если отец будет недоволен, а он, очевидно, будет недоволен, проще всего надавить на жалость, а еще лучше пустить слезу. По его словам, на мужчин совершенно непостижим образом действуют женские слезы, и ее отец уж точно не исключение. Джо предпочла не спрашивать откуда у Джима такие обширные познания, ей и без того было чем забивать себе голову.  
– Как это вообще в голову могло прийти? У вас глаз что ли нету? Или мозгов? – он раздраженно повернулся к Джиму и Грейсону. – А ты куда смотрела? Или что тебе посоветовал этот двинутый, то и купила? – МакКой снова взглянул на дочь. – И да-да, Грейсон, очевидно, что это все твое влияние.  
Джоанна решила пока не применять методы Джима и просто промолчала, обижено глядя то на отца, то на Грейсона. Все-таки это действительно он выбрал этот наряд, пусть и оправдывается.  
– Леонард, не стоит так волноваться, это всего лишь одежда. И Джоанне её костюм нравится, а со стороны отца вообще не просто неэтично, а некрасиво допускать такие вот комментарии, – Спок, конечно, перегнул палку и зря произнес последнюю фразу.  
– Да, конечно, Спок, ты же у нас отличный советчик в плане отношений детей и родителей, и как я только мог забыть, – съязвил Леонард. – Раз такие умные и сами можете справиться, то отлично. А ты, – он взглянул на дочь, – чтобы в полночь была дома.  
– Ну папа!  
– Но Боунс! – не выдержал Джим, но МакКой проигнорировал обоих.  
Он лишь недовольно махнул рукой и ушел в гостиную. Грейсон, пожелав Джоанне хорошего праздника, последовал за ним, а Кирк, схватив с крючка ключи от машины, улыбнулся девушке.  
– Не обращай внимания, ты отлично выглядишь. Поехали?  
– Поехали.  
Джеймс вырядился как настоящий пижон, по крайней мере, по сравнению с тем, что он носил каждый день. Отличный темно-серый костюм с одной пуговицей, бабочка, лаковые туфли. Такое ощущение, как будто это он был выпускником, да не просто выпускником, а первым кандидатом в короли бала.  
– Не переживай из-за Боунса, – повернулся к ней Джим, когда они уже подъезжали к школе. – И не обижайся. Ты же понимаешь, он… сложный человек. Спок, конечно, его сейчас образумит, скажет, что это он поступил неправильно, но он, на самом деле, тоже переживает по этому поводу… – Кирк припарковал машину, улыбнулся и вышел, чтобы открыть перед ней дверь. – Вообще забей на это, сегодня твой день!  
– Спасибо, Дж… – она хотела поблагодарить его и распрощаться, но Кирк взял ее ей под руку, и буквально потащил к зданию школы. Сначала она не поняла, зачем это вообще нужно, но потом до нее дошло, видимо, Джеймс действительно решил, что он её сегодня сопровождает весь вечер.  
– Эээ, Джим, дальше я сама, – она ловко вывернулась из его хватки и сделала пару шагов вперед.  
– А? – растерялся на секунду Джим. – В смысле, хм... Я понял… За тобой заехать?  
– Нет, я сама доберусь. И так, спасибо, что довез.  
– Да ерунда, – он неловко улыбнулся. – Повеселись там. И насчет полночи Боунс пошутил… я так думаю.  
Кирк развернулся и зашагал обратно к машине. Давненько Джоанна не чувствовала себя так отвратительно. Джим действительно подумал, что будет ее кавалером в этот вечер, а она так обломала его. Конечно, Джо знала, что он все еще считает себя молодым и все такое… Но, черт, неужели он действительно мог подумать, что ему будет место среди восемнадцатилетних подростков?

***

27 июня 1999

Спок догадывался, что этот июнь будет для них одним из самых тяжелых месяцев. Вслед за выпускным предстояло пережить выдачу аттестатов, и только потом можно будет вздохнуть спокойно. Хорошо еще Джослин не смогла приехать, застряв в Дублине из-за погодных условий. В доме и без этой женщины все шло наперекосяк.   
Джим, собравшийся быстрей всех, только путался под ногами, не зная, чем себя занять, слонялся из комнаты в комнату. МакКой заметно нервничал и вообще готов был сорваться из-за любой мелочи. Он терпеть не мог официальные мероприятия, строгие костюмы и все в этом духе. Даже галстук Спок завязал ему собственноручно, сам бы тот ни за что этого бы не сделал. Только Джо собиралась у себя, и ее не было ни видно ни слышно… И на том спасибо.  
Они практически опаздывали, и выдвигаться нужно было, в крайнем случае, минут через десять, но в гостиную влетел Леонард почему-то без пиджака и с развязанным галстуком.   
– Я никуда не поеду, – он приземлился на диван подле Кирка.  
– Леонард, довольно. Какая на этот раз причина? – устало вздохнул Спок. Только этого еще не хватало. Последние пару дней МакКой только и делал, что выдумывал причины как бы никуда не ехать и пропустить выдачу аттестатов.  
– Ты же знаешь, я ненавижу все эти мероприятия. И вообще, это Джослин должна была с вами ехать, точней даже без вас… Не понимаю, что вы-то там забыли. Ладно еще я… Хотя присутствовать там только потому, что я отец, глупо.  
– Именно потому, что ты отец, ты и должен быть там, причем в первых рядах, – с нажимом произнес Грейсон. – Чтобы я не слышал больше ничего подобного. Мне уже по горло хватило всех этих разговоров.  
– С каких пор ты специалист в плане отношений отцов и детей? Что вообще за внезапно проснувшийся родительский инстинкт? Мне, наверное, стоило бы напомнить, что… – начало было Лен, но Кирк, поднявшись, похлопал того по плечу, отвлекая от перепалки, которая легко могла разгореться и перерасти в ссору. Только этого им сейчас не хватало.   
– Боунс, не нужно. Ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что всё равно поедешь, так или иначе. Хватит уже ломаться.   
– Идите на хер. Оба, – огрызнулся МакКой. Он вышел из гостиной, хлопнув напоследок дверью. Как только они остались с Джеймсом наедине, тот, подойдя к Грейсону вплотную, аккуратно приобнял его, видимо, в попытке успокоить и сгладить напряжение.  
– Джеймс, не время… И костюм помнешь, – он аккуратно отстранил Кирка. – Джоанна еще не собралась, и так куча дел, мы опаздываем…  
– Да ничего с твоим костюмом не случится, – нахмурился Джим. – Ладно, – отпустив Спока из объятий, он прошел на кухню. Оставшись один, Грейсон только и мог, что гадать с чего это Кирка так внезапно перекоротило. Сейчас уж точно не время для нежностей и ласк, еще и нужных очков не было на месте…   
– Грейсон, тебя Джо зовет! – из ванной прокричал Леонард.  
В который раз, устало вздохнув, Спок все-таки пошел наверх. Сегодня важный для Джоанны день, и внимание, в первую очередь, должно быть направлено на нее. Но до комнаты девушки он так и не дошел. На лестнице Грейсон столкнулся с Кирком, который по-прежнему бесцельно слонялся по дому.  
– Спооок, – позвал он.  
– Ну что на этот раз, Джим? Джо зовет, и… Джеймс, перестань… – если раньше он еще сомневался в том, что именно удумал Кирк, то поцелуй и укус в шею никак иначе расценить было нельзя. – Сейчас не время.  
– Мы и так уже опаздываем, пятью минутами раньше, пятью позже, уж не важно, – он ухватил Грейсона за запястье и потянул за собой наверх.  
– Что на тебя нашло именно сейчас? – в любой другой момент Спок бы не задумавшись последовал за Кирком… Но Джеймс выбрал самое, самое неудачное время.  
– Ты сегодня за главного, ходишь, командуешь… Так Боунса на место поставил, ты же знаешь, как меня это заво…  
– Ты с ума сошел, Джеймс, – нервно выдохнул Спок. – Не нужно, ты и так уж костюм помял… Уже не исправишь.  
– Костюм помял, ага… Я бы сейчас чего другое… Хм, неважно, – в глазах Джима блеснуло раздражение. Сильно дернув Грейсона за руку, он отпустил её, сбежал по лестнице и, громко хлопнув дверью, вышел на веранду.  
– По голове себе, блять, постучи! – ожидаемо послышалось из ванной.

***

Атмосфера в машине была накалена до предела настолько, что еще чуть-чуть и заискрит. За время пути еще никто не произнес и слова, все упорно смотрели в разные стороны: кто себе под ноги, кто в окно или на дорогу.  
Глядя на надувшегося Кирка, Спок почувствовал себя виноватым за утреннюю резкость. После вот таких вот недосказанностей молчание могло затянуться и на несколько дней, и лучше было бы сделать первый к примирению. И он не придумал ничего лучше, как действовать методами самого Джима: Спок осторожно положил ладонь ему на колено и легонько сжал, но Кирк, резко дернувшись, немедленно скинул её.  
– Руку убери, костюм помнешь, – громко произнес мужчина.   
В зеркале Грейсон заметил, как недоуменно уставились на них Джо и МакКой. Меньше всего Грейсону сейчас хотелось выкручиваться и пытаться им что-то объяснить. День и без того казался окончательно испорченным.  
И перед Джоанной из-за всего этого было крайне неловко, ведь он один здесь понимал, насколько важен не только сам факт выдачи аттестата, но и церемония.   
Но как только они подъехали к школе, всеобщая эйфория и чувство торжественности сделали свое дело, потихоньку раздражение сошло на нет.   
Спок прекрасно понимал, что когда они вернулся домой, все снова пойдет по кругу: Кирк будет дуться за инцидент на лестнице, МакКой ворчать насчет того, что он терпеть не может официальные церемонии… А он сам сбежит от этого в кабинет.  
Но все это будет вечером, а пока они втроем сидели на трибуне преисполненные гордостью за то, что приложили все усилия, чтобы этот день настал.

***

18 июня 1999

По настоянию матери на лето Джоанна всё-таки уехала в Ирландию. Все равно осенью ей предстояло вернуться в Штаты, но не в Орландо или Атланту… Джо собралась в Полицейскую Академию Сиэтла, и Кирк был только за, ведь именно туда, в свое время, он так и не смог поступить. Ну а Леонард предсказуемо был резко против и каждый раз пугал дочь перспективой закончить как Джим. Это, конечно, было справедливо, но обидно, потому что Кирк, как ему казалось, устроился в жизни совсем неплохо. А уж у Джоанны было все, чтобы справиться с предстоящими трудностями: у нее был отличный аттестат, рекомендации, четкие цели, она знала, чего хочет от жизни и, в конце концов, у нее была семья, готовая поддержать, если что… Одним словом, все то, чего не было у самого Джеймса.   
К тому же, на всякий случай они договорились с Сулу, который уже преподавал в Академии, чтобы он помогал ей по мере возможностей. Все-таки для чего еще нужны старые друзья?  
Но как бы Джим не был рад за то, что перед Джо открываются такие перспективы, он не мог не скучать по ней, по той атмосфере, которую она создавала в доме.   
Ему снова было невыносимо скучно. Лен и Спок с утра отправлялись на работу, оставляя его до самого вечера в четырех стенах. Конечно, он был взрослым, самодостаточным человеком и прекрасно понимал, что так живут и работают практически все… Но все равно, как ни крути, а с Джо было куда веселее.  
А сейчас из всех каждодневных развлечений у него остались только поездки в магазины. Кирку нравилось просто так кататься на машине, а огромный список покупок в кармане придавал этим поездкам смысл.  
На этот раз, набрав целую тележку продуктов, собираясь приготовить что-нибудь эдакое на ужин, Джеймс направился к кассе. Обезоруживающе улыбнуться или подмигнуть кассиру стало для него чем-то вроде ритуала, женщины в ответ чаще смущались, но порой можно было надеяться на скидку или какую-нибудь акцию.  
– Мужчина, вы оплачивать будете? – немного раздраженно спросила девушка, только мельком взглянув на него.  
– Кхм… Да, конечно, еще пачку Lucky Strike, пожалуйста.  
Джим, на самом деле, был немного удивлен. Пусть едва уловимый флирт действовал и не всегда, но улыбку в ответ он получал исправно, по крайней мере, его никогда не игнорировали. Уж что-что, а то, что он нравился женщинам вне зависимости от их возраста, Кирк усвоил уже очень давно. И сейчас ему было немного неловко и даже самую малость обидно.   
Выйдя из супермаркета, Джеймс погрузил продукты в багажник и закурил, опершись на машину.   
«Черт, наверняка, та девчонка на кассе ровесница Джо, не старше уж точно», – с досадой подумал Джим. Неужто в стремлении потешить свое эго он даже не обратил на это внимания? Ведь к Джоанне Джим бы клеиться даже просто для галочки ни за что бы не стал. И нет, совсем не потому, что она была дочерью Лена… хотя и поэтому тоже. Просто для него он была еще совсем маленькой, и даже в голову не могла прийти мысль, чтобы посмотреть на нее не как на ребенка. А, с другой стороны, девушка в магазине тоже его раза в два младше… И, наверное, если бы она отреагировала на его заигрывание, в его копилку самолюбия добавилось бы пару монет.   
Только сейчас Джим подумал, что в словах и Грейсона, и МакКоя о том, что он постоянно молодится и никак не хочет свыкнуться, что ему уже за тридцать, есть доля смысла.  
Вот им не требовалось такое самоутверждение, они были, действительно, осмысленно взрослыми, состоявшимися людьми.   
Кирк буквально с ужасом осознал, как выглядел все это время на их фоне. Что у него вообще есть кроме двух людей, без которых он не мыслит своей жизни? Ведь, фактически, он так ничего и не добился. Все юношеские стремления остались в прошлом, он не поступил никуда после школы, работал с горем пополам. В Орландо он, правда, изредка чинил машины, но и то в половине случаев бесплатно, и это точно нельзя было назвать самореализацией.   
По сравнению с ним Леонард и, уж тем более, Грейсон, с его двумя высшими, выглядели настолько успешными и состоявшимися, что невольно в голову лезли вопросы вроде - «а нужен ли им такой неудачник как я рядом?».  
Конечно, это все глупости, и нужно срочно выбросить этот депрессивный бред из своих мыслей. Ведь Джеймс прекрасно знал, что будь он хоть пьяницей, хоть немощным, они бы его все равно не оставили. За столько лет они уже так привязались к друг другу, что разорвать эту связь не представлялось возможным.   
Но, черт возьми! Он ведь здоровый, далеко не глупый мужчина, которому идет только четвертый десяток, и впереди еще куча времени, целая жизнь, а значит начать меняться, заняться, наконец, делом еще не поздно. Когда-то же это время должно было прийти.   
А начать можно и с малого, например, прекратить флиртовать с продавщицами, а потом найти работу в какой-нибудь мастерской. Конечно, это не будет приносить большого дохода, но он будет занят, и времени на пустые сожаления просто не останется. А с финансами у них и так все в порядке, им на троих много и не надо.  
Удовлетворенно улыбнувшись, Джим кинул окурок в урну и сел в машину. Выезжая на трассу, он уже думал, как расскажет друзьям о том, что с завтрашнего дня у него начинается новая жизнь!

***

24 августа 1999

Только когда Леонарда окончательно вымотали двойные смены и срочные вызовы, когда он же хотел бросить это и уйти работать в небольшую клинику в пригороде, ему предложили пост главного врача. Он уже занимал подобную должность в Сиэтле, правда, недолго, всего около года, но этого времени хватило, чтобы понять, что это гораздо легче. По крайней мере, тогда его никто не выдергивал посреди ночи, а под начальством было достаточно молодых врачей и медсестер, чтобы перепоручать им бумажную работу.  
И вроде бы все шло к тому, чтобы согласиться на повышение, но он медлил, зная, что за более высоким положением и зарплатой последует и колоссальная ответственность.   
Джим ни на секунду не мог допустить того, что Леонард может отказаться от должности. И, конечно, тут же решил отпраздновать это, и плевать, что МакКой до сих пор сомневался в своем согласии. Только при поддержке Спока энтузиазм Джима удалось усмирить, этот год вымотал их настолько, что ни на какие празднества желания уже не оставалось. Лучшим знаком внимания для него бы послужили просто взгляды друзей полные гордости и понимания.  
Вернувшись вечером с работы, МакКой недовольно нахмурился, услышав звуки музыки, доносившиеся из гостиной. Первой была мысль о том, что Кирк плевать хотел на их уговоры и поступил по-своему. С другой стороны, зачем было включать пластинку, у них ведь уже давно есть отличный кассетный магнитофон. Леонард без проблем мог отличить звук винила от чего-либо другого, но каким образом Джим сумел это все устроить и, главное, для чего, всё еще оставалось для него секретом, ведь проигрыватель у них сломался лет пять назад.   
– Добрый вечер, Леонард, – уже вернувшийся с работы Грейсон устроился на диване с бокалом вина.  
– Добрый… – немного сбитый с толку МакКой присел к нему. – У нас сегодня какой-то особый день? Где вы этот проигрыватель откопали?  
– А тебя сейчас только он волнует? – усмехнулся Кирк.  
– Нет. Что за старье играет на весь дом?  
– Оу, Боунс, ты хоть знаешь, какая именно это пластинка? – Джеймс улыбнулся, доставая коробку из под альбома.  
– Понятия не имею. И, Джимми, я так замотался на работе, что мне сейчас не до твоих загадок.  
– Это первый альбом Pink Floyd. Я подарил эту пластинку, когда тебя назначили главврачом в Сиэтле, помнишь?  
– Эм… точно, – Леонард, задумавшись, отпил из бокала Джима.   
Он уже и забыл об этой пластинке и о самом подарке. Как еще Кирк мог держать в голове такие мелочи? И немного странно, и даже неловко было через двенадцать лет снова слушать Flaming. Вместе с песнями приходили воспоминания, казалось, что все повторяется снова, что их жизнь восходит будто по спирали: Джим все так же улыбается сидя с ногами на диване, а он опять стоит перед выбором.  
– Неужели ты хранил пластинку всё это время, Джимми-бой?  
– Нуу да, это же подарок, и я все так же люблю Pink Floyd, а кроме того… – Кирк откинулся на диван. - Ты знаешь, что еще с ней связано?  
– Эй, снова загадки? Давай уж выкладывай.  
– Я выбирал её вместе со Споком, вообще-то именно он притащил меня в тот магазинчик.  
– А ведь я мог тогда уйти и не дождаться его. Джеймс опоздал почти на сорок минут, – не удержался и вставил свое слово Грейсон. – Интересно, что бы тогда было.  
– Да какая вообще разница, ведь ты меня подождал, – Джим устроил голову на плече Спока. – И все сложилось так, как должно было.  
«Так, как должно было…», – повторил про себя Леонард и усмехнулся, все действительно вернулось в исходную точку. И кто бы мог подумать, что ей станет его назначение на должность главврача, это же смешно. Но с другой стороны, откажись он тогда от должности, Джиму бы не пришла в голову идея о подарке, и он бы не отправился за ним и не встретил Грейсона… И ничего тогда бы не было?  
Погрузившись в свои мысли, Лен молча поднялся, и, взяв с камина пачку сигарет, вышел на веранду. Мысль о том, что такая мелочь могла перевернуть его жизнь, никак не укладывалась в голове. Джеймс и Спок, заметив его замешательство, переглянулись и двинулись за ним.  
Удушающие флоридские вечера никогда не могли проветрить голову и избавить от ненужных мыслей, вот и сейчас, стоя на веранде, Леонард никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все это до банальности смахивает на пресловутый эффект бабочки.  
«Что если все снова повторяется заново, и судьба дает шанс повернуть все вспять или готовит новый крутой поворот?», – думал он, глядя на друзей: Спока, развалившегося в кресле-качалке, и курившего, примостившись рядом, Джима.  
Как бы глупо это не звучало, но один лишь кивок, одно лишь согласие, данное им в больнице в восемьдесят седьмом, послужило импульсом, изменившим все в его чертовой жизни. И кто знает, сделал бы он точно такой же выбор, согласился бы он, уже зная, к чему это приведет? На этот вопрос у Леонарда МакКоя не было ответа.


End file.
